Unfair
by Bella1300
Summary: I don’t know how much I can keep, letting you unravel me cause the more you learn, the more we share. We were worlds apart and you see, it was so much easier to be, cause now I know what we can’t have and it's so unfair. Completely AU. L/P.
1. The day everything changed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Just a little warning, this story it completely un-beta, all mistake are mine, sorry.

Summary: I don't know how much I can keep letting you unravel me cause the more you learn, the more we share. We were worlds apart and you see, it was so much easier to be, cause now I know what we can't have and its so unfair. Completely AU. L/P.

A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I was writing a chapter for another story, listening to Kate Voegele (Yes, the girl who play's Mia on OTH). More specifically, two song's. One called Angle and one called Unfair. I'm not sure if either of those song's have been featured on OTH but I know other's have. If you haven't heard them, you might want to check them out, they're pretty good. If Mia's music isn't your cup of tea, you probably won't like them. I plan to use a lot of her music in the story but not her. You'll see what I mean…

Anyway, this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I attempted to write it. Five chapter later, here we are. I'm only going to post the first chapter, see what you guy's think. At first it gives you kind of an idea where I'm going with this story before the character interaction starts. It doesn't take place in any set season of the show but I will be using thing from the first four seasons. Not in any order and I may change them up a bit to flow with the story better but you'll still be able to recognize them. Just give it a chance and let me know what you think, Please.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to leave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

* * *

**Unfair**

_**The day everything changed…**_

Tree Hill was a quaint little town that sat on the shores of North Carolina. From the outside, it looked like the perfect small town to move to and raise a family. Great schools, a great community and a friendly atmosphere. From the outside, you would think that it was the perfect town to be featured in the cover of one of the those country living magazines. To an outsiders, you would think you'd found your own little piece of heaven. But you know what they say, _Never_ judge a book by it's cover. Because you see, Tree Hill had two part's to it, uptown and downtown. Two part that were separated by a river. Not a small river but a pretty decent size river and your entire life would be decided solely on the fact of what side of the river you were born on.

Uptown, the good side, the rich side as some like to call it, you would see family's having picnics in the summer, kids trick-or-treating in the fall, buddle up in the winter and dancing in the rain in the spring. This was the part of Tree Hill that most people knew about. This was the part of town that people celebrated. This was the part of town that people said "That's where you want to be."

Just across the river was the other part of Tree Hill, downtown. The part that no one ever talk about. It was the part of town that you locked your car door's and drove straight a head, without looking around. Stopping just enough to make sure you could make it through the intersection with out getting into an accident before stepping on the gas and high tailing it out of there. Unless you lived in this part of town, you never stopped. Not a restaurant, not at gas station and you never asked for directions. It was the part of town, that if you got shot, you prayed that you could make it across the bridge because you knew there was no way in hell the police where coming to save you.

Now, don't act so surprised. Most town's across America had that little part of it that was only talked about in whispers. The part of town that taint's the rest it, gave it bad name. That part, that if you were from the rich part, the good part, you were told your entire life to stay away from. That it was no good, that bad people lived there, that bad things happen there. Not all of that was a lie. Sure, bad thing's happened in that part of town but you see, bad thing's happen every where. It doesn't matter what part of town you live in.

For a girl name Peyton Sawyer, she knew this all to well. To an outsider, she seemed to have the perfect life. A popular cheerleader, who grew up on the good side of town with great friends, great grades and a great Dad who had a great paying job that took him out of town for most of the year. To most teenager's that meant freedom. To Peyton, it just meant loneliness That's not how she learned that lesson, though. You see, when Peyton was eight her Mom was killed suddenly and after that, Peyton usually found herself sitting on the boardwalk, staring out across the river at the 'bad' part of town, wonder if the people over there really were that different from her.

At the time, she was to young to go over the bridge and check it out for herself but that didn't mean she didn't want to. She knew asking her Dad or any of her friends to go over there with her was out of the question. No one from the good side crossed that bridge unless they had to head south and even then it wasn't like they went over there to explore. No, they would stay on the main road and get out of that part of town as fast as they could.

Once she turned sixteen, she sat in her car at the end of the bridge contemplating on whether or not to just drive over there but she could never bring herself to do. When she was seventeen, she got the courage to drive over but like most people, once she was across, she just kept going, never once turning off the main road. At times she felt ashamed. She knew better then anyone that you can't judge a book by it's cover but she had done that all her life and it didn't matter what age you were, the unknown scared the shit out of anyone.

Today was different though. Today was the first day of Peyton's senior year at Tree Hill High. Today was the official last first day of high school for her. Today was the day she would turn off the main road and explore the unknown. Today was the day everything change.

When she woke up this morning, as she was getting ready for school, she didn't think _'Hey, I'm going to go downtown today.' _No, that was the furthest thing from her mind. Making sure the outfit Brooke had put together the night before wasn't to slut-y was the first thing on her mind. Hoping this year wouldn't be a drag was the second and as she drove along the river, she looked over wondering if she had ever actually talked to anyone from school that lived over there.

The thought of exploring hadn't crossed her mind the entire school day either. At first, she complained along with Brooke and the rest of the cheerleaders about her class and the teacher's she had this year. At lunch, she sat with the jocks and laughed at their stupid jokes just so she wouldn't attracted attention to herself but her eyes danced around the quad trying to point out anyone that she knew for a fact was from the other side of the river, but she couldn't.

"P. Sawyer!" she heard her best friends raspy voice call out to her as she walked towards her car at the end of the school day "Wait a second."

Peyton slowed her pace but didn't turn around and waited until her friend caught up to her before giving her a smile as she said "What's up, B. Davis?"

"Well," she said as a sly smile found it's way across her face, showing over her perfect dimples "I was just wondering what time you were going to be at my house tonight so we can, well, so I can put together the perfect outfit to help you get back Jake."

"Bro-"

"None of that Peyton Sawyer." Brooke cut her off "I know you and Jake had this big falling out a three week's ago but you two belong together. Captain of the basketball team and co-captain of the cheerleaders," she said holding out her hands "Come on, it's in the rule book. The world is un-balanced now that you two aren't together."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she stopped and looked at her friend "Ok, first off. We didn't have a falling out. He cheated on me, Brooke. He went and had sex with not just someone else but someone else on the cheerleading sqaud because I wouldn't…You know what, it doesn't matter why. The point is, he cheated and you, of all people, should be on my side." she stopped as a defeated look came over her face "You're my best friend Brooke Davis and right now, I need you to be there for me. Not trying to make the world balance again."

"Okay." she said softly, reaching out and rubbing Peyton arms "But Honey, you're depressed. More then usual and you being depressed is making me depressed and everyone knows a depressed Brooke Davis is not a fun Brooke Davis. And let's face it, the only kind of Brooke Davis to have around is the fun Brooke Davis."

Peyton let out a little laugh as she listen to Brook talk. A smile found it's way back on to the brunette's face. Getting Peyton to smile was the first part of the plan and now that she had accomplished that, it was time to move on to the second part.

"So, let's go grab something to eat, head back to my house and pick out a killer outfit that will make Jake Jagielski regret ever stepping out on you."

"Stepping out?" Peyton questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry." Brooke said as a made a face "I have a couple of _them _in my last hour and I guess their mindless chatter found it's way into my vocabulary. No worry's, it's been deleted now."

A frown found it's way on to Peyton face when she heard Brooke talk about the people from downtown with disgust in her voice. It really wasn't her fault. After all, she was raised with people tell her that those people were no good so, it wasn't a surprised that she didn't like them. What was a surprised, was the way Peyton felt when Brooke talk about them like that.

"How can you tell the difference?" Peyton asked softly as they approached her car.

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused

"How can you tell who lives uptown and who's from downtown?"

"You mean besides their horrible fashion sense?" Brooke said, once again making a face "Oh, come on Peyton. You can't honestly tell me you can't look around this parking lot and tell the difference between those who belong here and those that don't."

Once again, a frown found it's way on to Peyton face. Who gave anyone the right to decided who belong and who didn't. In here eye's, the kids from the other side of the river had just as much as a right to be here as she did. Didn't they?

"Peyton?" Brooke said, snapping her fingers in front of Peyton face "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Peyton said as she opening the door "Just have a lot on my mind."

"See , all the more reason to come out and party tonight." Brooke said while clapping her hands together "I'll meet you at my house."

"Actually, Brooke." Peyton said when Brooke turned away to walk towards her car "I have to go to Clarkson. There's a store there that has some art supplies I need."

"You're going to driving an hour to get art supplies?" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow. When Peyton just looked at her, she said "Of course, you would. What's wrong with the store here?"

"They don't have the pen's I need. I called the one in Clarkson and they're holding them for me. I told them I'd be there today to pick them up."

"You want me to go with you? I could use a road trip." Brooke said as she started to walk towards the passenger side of Peyton's car.

"No, go ahead and go home. Get ready for this party." Peyton said with a smile. Usually, she wouldn't mind the company but today, she just wanted to clear her head. Put the top down on the Comet, turn up her music and drive. "I'll call you when I get back into town."

"Alright." Brooke said, looking at Peyton suspiciously "But you better show up at this party tonight. And no stopping at a music store. God knows you might not show up for school tomorrow if you stop by a music store, let alone make it to the party tonight."

"Okay." Peyton said with a laugh.

Brooke stood off to the side and gave her a wave as Peyton pulled out of the parking spot all the while wondering what was really going on with her best friend. She stood there and watched as Peyton pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of sight.

"So, is she coming?"

Brooke turned her head to look at the person who now stood beside her, knowing that he had probably watch the entire conversation she had with Peyton. Slapping him up-side the head, Brooke swiftly turned on her heel and started walking towards her car.

"Yeah, she's coming." She called over her shoulder "But you have screwed up big time, this time. You better be ready to do some begging, Jagielski."

Jake laughed as he nodded his head. He could get Peyton back, that he was sure of. Especially, if he had the help of her best friend.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Shit." Peyton said as she looked down at the clock on her radio.

She was late. Very late and when Brooke found out it was because she found a music store, she was going to be pissed. She let out a sigh when she saw the sign welcoming her to Tree Hill even if the sign wasn't very welcoming. Covered in bullet holes and paint ball splatter, the sign let you know, you were entering the bad part of town and that you really weren't that welcome.

Her cell phone started to ring from the seat beside her and she took her eyes off the road momentarily to reach over and grab it.

"Hello." She said as she turned down her radio

"Where the hell are you?" Brooke raspy voice came over the line "Why aren't you here yet?"

"I just got back into town. I have to go home and change then I'll be there."

"Screw that. See, I knew you were going to try and back out of going tonight. So, this morning, I went to your house and grab you something to change into." Brooke screamed into the phone. Partly because she was drunk and partly because the music was blaring in the house "There's a bag in your back seat. Stop some where, change and get your ass here."

Peyton went to say something but when the noise suddenly stop and she figured Brooke hung up on her. Tossing her phone on to the seat next to her, she glanced down and saw that she need gas. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, she slowed her car down and started to look for a gas station. Finally, she saw a sign for one down the road and turned towards it. It wasn't until three block's later that if hit her. She had finally done it. She had finally turned off the main road. But the further into downtown she drove, the more scared she got. It didn't look so innocent to her now. In fact it was down right scary at night and as she came to a stop at a stop sign, the wind blowing gently through her hair reminded her she had the top down.

Not moving her head, she looked to her left before looking to her right as she reached down to flip the switch to put the top up and she let out a sigh of relief when it click back into place. She knew the top being up wouldn't help protect her from anything but it did give her some type of security as she continued down the road. Finally, the gas station came into view and she let out a breath she didn't realizes she was holding, when she pulled in to the empty parking lot.

"You can do this, Sawyer." Peyton said to herself after sitting in her car at the gas pump for five minutes without moving "Just get your ass out of the car, pump the gas, change your clothes and get back on the road."

With a shaky hand, she reached over and open the door. '_Okay, the hard part's over with,'_ she thought '_Now, don't make eye contact with anyone, pump the gas and get in the store.'_

She knew she was giving into the stereo-type that she's been raised with. The same stereo-type Brooke had done earlier in the parking lot at school making her frown. But it was a lot easier not to when you weren't in the heart of it, wondering if someone was going to put a gun to your side at any moment. Deciding ten dollar's should give her enough gas to at least make it back over the bridge, Peyton walked around to the back her car and grabbed the bag out of the back seat. She shuddered as she a walked into the not so clean gas station and walked up to the counter.

"Everything alright , Miss?" The clerk asked as she slid ten dollar's across the counter.

"Yeah," she said softly, making brief eye contact before looking down.

He didn't look scary to her. He looked pretty normal actually, dark hair, dark blue eyes and he was pretty tall, probably just over 6 feet and he was dressed in somewhat baggy pants with a simple polo for a shirt. He didn't look mean or spiteful like she had been told and when he spoke, it wasn't with hate but she could tell he was just as weary of her as she was of him.

"Is there a bathroom?" _Inside, _she added silently.

The man raised an eyebrow but pushed a key across the counter before pointing towards the back of the store. It was then that she noticed he had a wedding ring on. He didn't look old enough to be married, hell he didn't look much older then her but she didn't say anything. Instead, she simply nodded her head as she took the key saying thanks so softly, she figured he didn't hear her.

Peyton made a face when she walked into the bathroom only to discover it wasn't any cleaner then the store and decided it would be best to stand on her shoes as she changed so she wouldn't have to step on the floor. Setting her bag on the back of the toilet, she rolled her eyes when the first thing she pulled out was a push up bra and she could already she the smirk on Brooke's face. Not really wanting to get that naked in this restroom, she shoved the bra and pulled out the jean skirt. Once she was done, she pulled out a pair of heels.

"Yeah right." she said as she shoved them back in.

Deciding her low top converse would work just fine, she tied them before walking over to the mirror and adjusting her leather jacket. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she looked herself over and decided that Brooke really hadn't done that bad of a job. She looked good but not desperate in a short jean skirt and a form fitting white tank-top. Fixing her make up so she wouldn't have to do it in the dark car at the party, she almost forgot where she was but as she reached for the door knob, she noticed her hand visibly shaking still. As she approached the front of the store, she heard the man let out a chuckle and when she looked up, she saw him shaking his head.

"You know, it really isn't a good idea for a girl, that look's like you, dressed like that, driving that car," he paused as he pointed out the window "to be wandering around over here, alone, at this time of night."

If she wasn't nervous before, what he just said would have made her and she knew there was no way he could miss the way the key was shaking in her hand as she handed it back to him.

"This road behind the station." He said pointing over his shoulder "Run's along the river. No stop lights, no stop signs. Just a straight shot to the bridge. It'd be your _safest _bet."

At first, she wasn't so sure if she should believe him but then again, he hadn't giving her any reason not to and it didn't seem like he was trying to trick her. So, she gave him a soft smile and said "Thanks."

Just as she pushed the door open, he started to speak again "I know in your world, it seems like an adventure coming over here and pissing off Daddy is just a plus but trust me, Goldilocks, you have no idea how much danger you're in right now. I could point out ten guy's outside, watching you and you wouldn't even be able to point out one." she didn't miss his snort when her eyes darted outside "Hell, I knew there was a curly haired blonde, driving a 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible this way before you hit the first stop sign and I know, you put up the top at the second."

Peyton just stood there in fear and it was more then obvious to him. But that exactly what he wanted. Resting his hands on the counter, he leaned towards her and she took a couple of steps back even thought they were feet apart. He laughed lightly before saying "All those stories you heard growing up are true. The reality of it, is worse. Uptown girls don't have any business being downtown." he nodded his head out the door " So, get on."

She knew he meant business and didn't need anymore encouragement to walk/jog out the door, to her car. Opening the door, she toss her bag into the passenger seat and got in the car, locking the doors as she reached to start the car and that's when she felt it. The key's were gone. Here eye's went wide as she leaned over to confirm that they were indeed gone. She was mentally cursing herself for leaving them in the car, let alone in the ignition and then started to wonder what kind of idiot takes the key's but not the car. That's when it hit her , it might be the kind of idiot that want's to hurt her. Looking over her right shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the driver side window. When she finally got up the courage to look, she saw the same man standing there with a smirk on his face, her key's dangling from his finger,

She unlocked the door and opened it enough to grab her key's. When she went to shut it, he caught it by the window, stopping her. Putting his other hand on top of her car, he leaned in enough so they were face to face before saying "And leaving your key's in the car is stupid whether you're uptown or downtown. We steal car's from both." He stood back up straight, laughing again as he looked over the car, saying "And this is a pretty nice car."

And before she knew what was going on, he shut her door and walked over to a black Range Rover with tinted windows, squealing the tires as he pealed out of the parking lot. A car she hadn't noticed when she pulled into the gas station. It took her a second but she looked back towards the window of the gas station to see a man standing behind the counter that looked more at home then the previous guy and as she started her car, she wondered what the hell just happened and who the hell that guy was.

Against her better judgment, she took the road the man had told her to take and found that he was right. There were no stop light's or stop signs but it was also a lot darker then the other road she had drove down, the only light came from the street light's above and half of them were busted out. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white and she kept counting the blocks until she reached the bridge. She was so focused on getting to the end of the road that she didn't noticed a figure walking along the side of the road and she had to slam on the brakes when it decided to darted out in front of her car without warning.

"Shit." she whispered as her heart raced.

"What the fuck?!" the figure exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the hood of the car.

It felt like someone one else had taking over her body as she slammed the car into park before jumping out, exclaiming "What the hell, man? You run out in front of me and then hit the top of my car and you're mad at me? There better not be a…"

Peyton trailed of when she noticed how fifteenguy's seem to appear out of no where, slowly making their way towards the two of them and she looked back to the man that stood in front of her car. Blue eye's locked with green and a smirk found it's way on to his face. Without turning around, he motioned to the guy's that he was alright and just as fast as they appeared, they disappeared. _How'd he know they were there? _She thought to herself. The smirk never faded and his eyes never left hers as they stood there for a couple of second's, staring at each other.

"Don't worry about the hood, I didn't hit it hard enough to dent it." he finally said, his voice in a warning tone "But you just pissed a lot of people off, Blondie. If I were you, I'd get going."

Before she could reply, he continued on his way across the road and hopped into a familiar looking Range Rover. The car didn't move, it sat there at the corner, almost like who ever else was in the car, was waiting for her to leave.

"You heard him, Skinny Girl." a voice said from the side. She jumped and put her hand over her heart as a black guy walked in front of her car, following the same path as the blue eyed stranger "Get on."

It was like Peyton finally snapped out of her trance and jumped back into her car, taking off down the road. She saw the black man get in to the Range Rover in her rear view mirror before it turned onto the road, heading in the opposite direction of her, once she reached the corner by the bridge.

Once she was across the bridge, she relaxed a little and the entire ride to the party, the event's of before replied in her head. The man at the gas station seemed to know a lot about what happen on her way to the gas station and she didn't see one person on the street the entire way there. Not only that, but it annoyed her to no end that she couldn't' figure out how the people just appeared out of no where. She was on alert since she left the parking lot but again, not once did she see someone on the street. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed she had pulled up to the party. Let alone that she had parked the car and turned it off.

"Hey!" Brooke said as she opened the car door suddenly, causing Peyton to jump once again "It's about time you got here. Come on."

Peyton aloud her to pull her from the car, making sure she grabbed the key's and locked the car.

Brooke stopped and raised an eyebrow, pointing at the car with a smile on her face, saying "Did you just lock your car?"

"I have a lot of stuff in there." Peyton replied, lamely

"Girl, we're not downtown. No body's going to break into your car." she said with a laugh as she pulled Peyton into the house "Let's get you a drink."

Peyton nodded her head but the only thing she could think about was a set of blue eyes and the smirk that played on his lips.


	2. Do you know that girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Just a little warning, this story it completely un-beta, all mistake are mine, sorry.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: crazyjan, HJS-NS-23, RJMoonspell4, leyton95, love-oth, skylove and AnnOTH21. They really do mean a lot to me.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to lave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

* * *

**Unfair**

_**Do you know that girl?**_

Peyton sat in the local dinner, absentmindedly stirring her coffee with a straw as she stared out the window. It had been four days since she'd turned off the main road and for the pasted four day's, that's all she's thought about.

Peyton didn't understand why the guy at the gas station almost seem to be looking out for her. Telling her what way to get out of there. Giving her warning's left and right. At any time, he could've taking off with her car and left her stranded or worse. But he didn't and if she was honest with herself, that surprised her. Everything she's been told her entire life, would indicate that he would. But he didn't and that one simple act had turned her world upside down. Now, she was questioning everything she's ever been told about the other side of the river and she's been itching to go back Almost had a couple of time but every time she'd come to the bridge, he's warning's would echo through her head and she would turn right around.

Then there was the blue eyed stranger. A man she knew nothing about, hasn't left her thoughts since that night. She could still see the dangerous glare he sent her way when they first locked eyes. A glare, that she guess, was meant to scare people and it worked. But the second he realized there was no real threat, they soften and it was almost as if they filled with surprise. Surprised it was someone like her that had almost ran him over. Surprised she hopped out of the car and started to yell at him, without a second thought. Like he wasn't used to that kind of treatment. Then, as fasted as they soften, his guard went back up and as he told her to get out of there, it seemed like they had a hint of laughter in them, like they were mocking her. Like he knew she didn't belong there and this annoyed her. Who was he to judge whether or not she belonged there bu,t as soon as that thought entered her mind, the guilt kicked in. After all, that's what she's been doing her entire life.

Peyton Sawyer has never came across another person who held so much emotion in their eyes. Just in the few split seconds they held eye contact, she watched as his eyes went from anger, to surprised, to laughing and mocking her. But what intrigued her the most, was how the danger never left. It was always there, no matter what other emotion passed through his eyes, the danger remained. For most people that would be a big read flag to stay away but for her, it was one of the thing's drawing her back She hadn't meant another person like that and she found herself secretly wishing they'd run into each other, again. Preferably, not in the middle of night when she's scared out of her mind.

Then there was the Range Rover. The more Peyton thought about it, she was certain the one parked on the corner was the same one parked at the gas station. The same one the gas station guy got into before driving off. The one she hadn't noticed when she first pulled in. Not only that, but it stood out to her how the car waited at the corner until she made it to the bridge. Almost like someone was watching to make sure she got out of there safe.

Safe. That word made her think of the gas station guy's words _'It'd be your safest bet.' _He told her to take that way. He could have set it all up. That would explain how all those men were on that street without her noticing, the guy running in front of her car and the guy that appeared out of thin air after the blue eye stranger disappeared into the car. She was surprised to see such a car in that part of town in the first place and she knew it was highly unlikely that there was two. But even as she tried to convince herself that, _that_ was what happened, she knew it wasn't true. It might have been the same Range Rover but she highly doubted he set it all up. Why would he? To scare her? He had already accomplished that at the gas station and she knew he knew that.

Those thought's led to thoughts about how wrong every story she's ever heard about how downtown people were but yet, at the same time, so right. She had only talked to two of them but she could tell, even though they weren't very friendly, they weren't spiteful towards her and it was more then obvious they knew she wasn't from around there. Hell, the dark hair man called her an uptown girl. But at the same time, they didn't threaten her. If anything, both of them warned her to get out of there. She was more confused now then ever.

"Hey." Brooke said as she took a seat across from her "You were so right."

Peyton jumped a little but quickly recovered and gave her a look of confusion, saying "Right about what?"

"Locking your car at the party." Brooke said. When Peyton's confusion didn't seem to clear up any, she slowly said " The five different car's that were broken into at the party. I think there was a total of 500 dollar's missing and Tim's CD collection was shattered on the street. Were you even listen at lunch?"

"Oh yeah." Peyton said with a nod if her head "I know."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone noticed how strange Peyton's been acting all week. Ever since that night at the party when she showed up late. At first, Brooke brushed it off as her not wanting to be at the party because Jake was there. She knew Peyton didn't really have a '_headache'_ like she claimed and she wasn't surprised to turn around only to see Jake making his way towards them before Peyton, pretty much, ran out the door. Or when she saw him on the couch later that night making out with the cause of his problems with Peyton but walking up behind them and flicking him in the back of the head while sending the girl a glare, made her feel a little better.

It didn't the next day as she walked into her best friends house, though. She made mindless chatter until Peyton let out a groan before telling her to just tell her what ever it was that she needed to tell her. Brooke closed her eye's and told her everything in one breath and waited. When nothing happened, she peeked one eye open to see Peyton stare straight a head of her for a second before looking back down at the record in her hands. What happen next shocked the hell out of Brooke.

"_That's fine." Peyton had said with a nod of her head as she put the record back in it's rightful spot "We're not together anymore, Brooke. He's free to date, make out or sleep with whoever he want's to." with a smile on her face, she turned to face Brooke, resting against the door frame of her closet, she crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged her shoulders as she went on "But now you see why I need you on my side. So, no more trying to play match maker, okay?" _

Brooke expected yelling, Peyton to call the girl every name under the sun. Stuff to get thrown and a few day's later, some grizzly art work to show up. But for her friend to smile and pretty much say she was fine. That what he did was fine. No, Brooke never expected that so, she simply nodded her head and said okay before getting up to give her friend a hug. After that, she expected everything to go back to normal but it didn't. Peyton was still walking around with her head in the clouds. Something was definitly going on and now that she knew it didn't have anything to do with Jake, Brooke was on a mission to find out what it was.

"Peyton," she said causing her to turn away from the window again "are you sure everything's okay?"

"Brooke, I'm fine." she laughed lightly, giving her a reassuring smile.

She was still skeptical but nodded her head as she said "Let's get out of here and go get ready for the game."

"Alright." Peyton said as they stood up. Once they were outside, she let out a groan before turning to look at Brooke "I have to make a quick stop."

"That's what you said Monday night and a quick stop turned it to a six hour road trip."

Peyton let out a laugh as she pulled open the door to the local art shop, saying "Would you look at that, we're here already. See, quick stop."

Brooke narrowed her eyes as she followed her into the store. After looking around for a few minutes, she said "Why'd you need to come here anyway? You can't be out of pen already." She paused as she looked up at Peyton before shaking her head "Never mind, you could be."

"I don't need anymore pen's." Peyton said, shaking her head as she looked around "I lost my sleeve."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, saying "Shouldn't we be at a clothing store, then? And how do you lose one sleeve."

Peyton laughed at her before pulling down a black folder and holding it up "You know, a sleeve. The thing I carry my sketches in."

"Oh." Brooke said making an O shape with her mouth before a smile crossed her face "Good, you have what you need. Now, let's get out of here."

"I was thinking-"

"Well you thought wrong." Brooke said, cutting her off as she grabbed her hand, leading her towards the register "Now pay for that thing so we can leave. We have to be at the school in an hour."

"Fine." Peyton said as she handed some money to the cashier.

Once they walked back outside, they turned and started to walking towards their car's.

"How'd you lose that thing, anyway? You treat your sketches are like they're your kid."

Shrugging her shoulder's, she said "I don't know. I've tore apart the entire house looking for it and I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Did you have any sketches in it?"

"A couple." Peyton said as she looked up just in time to step a side so she didn't run into a couple walking towards them.

"Aww, I'm sorry P. Sawyer. That sucks." Brooke said, rubbing her on the back when she suddenly stopped.

Little did Brooke know, Peyton stopping suddenly had nothing to do with the fact that she lost some sketches. No, she stopped because she heard a laugh. An all to familiar sounding laugh. Looking behind them, she watched the couple that she had just pasted, as they continued on down the sidewalk. The guy had his arm rested on the girls shoulders and she was looking up at him with a smile on her face. It was when he turned his head to bend down and kiss the girl, Peyton realized just where she heard that laugh before.

"Gas station guy." she whispered under her breath.

"What?"

Peyton looked over at Brooke, forgetting that she was standing in front of her. Shaking her head she mumbled nothing before looking back down the road "Do you know that girl?"

"What girl?" Brooke said as she looked around.

Peyton looked at her, wondering if she was serious or not before pointing to the short brunette down the street, who was now leaning up against a wall, picking at her nails. The guy was no longer around, leaving Peyton to wonder if she imagined the whole thing.

"Oh, that is so wrong." Brooke exclaimed a little to loud, getting the girls attention.

She looked up before looking over at them, sending a glare at Brooke before her eye's traveled to Peyton. She didn't send a glare her way, though. Now, she looked just as shocked to see her standing there as Peyton had been to see the gas station guy.

"Do you see what she's wearing?" Brooke said in a loud whisper "That's hideous. Girl need's a make over."

Peyton barely heard a word of what Brooke said. She was still staring at the girl, wondering why she was looking at her like she like she knew her, like she was shocked to see her. Peyton tired to remember if she had every seen this girl before but came up empty.

"Mmm, I won't mind some of that though." Brooke said as a smile found it's way on to her face.

Peyton followed Brooke's line of sight only to see gas station guy running back across the road. Once he reached the girl, he turned to see what she was looking at and Peyton held her breath. She expected him to look somewhat surprised, shocked or even that stupid little grin to appear on his face. The same one he wore that night in the gas station. But none of that happened. No, he just rolled his eye once he saw Brooke and Peyton, now blatantly staring at them before cupping the girls face with his palms and giving her a kiss. Not just any old kiss though. This kiss was the kind that took your breath away, the kind of kiss that clearly let everyone else know they were together. When he pulled away, he held out a single purple flower and the girl smile before saying, what looked like, thanks baby before they continued on their way, neither giving them a second look.

"Oh my god. I know her." Brooke exclaimed as she reached over and grabbed Peyton arm "That's the girl that supposedly got married last year."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know." Brooke said, trying to remember something that would jog Peyton's memory "The one that wouldn't have sex until she was married. Remember all the guy's wouldn't stop talking about it. She wears a wedding ring and everything." she said with a laugh "I mean come on, I know some girls regret their first time but to pretend that you got married is just ridiculous."

A flash back to the guy's hand flashed in her mind. She saw a wedding ring on his finger that night. Looking over a Brooke, she said "Maybe she really is married."

"Yeah, okay." Brooke said with a laugh causing Peyton to glare at her "Come on, Peyton. Who get's married in their junior year of high school? Unless," she said pointing a finger at her " she was pregnant."

"Brooke." Peyton said, shaking her head as she started to walk towards her car.

"What? It's not complete out there. It actually makes more sense, if you think about. Why else would someone get married so young?"

"Maybe because they love each other." Peyton pointed out as she walked around to the driver side.

"Sure," Brooke said, almost as if she was tired of discussing it "Anyway, I'll meet you at your house and you can ride with me to the game."

Peyton nodded her head as she went to open her door only to discover that it was locked.

Brooke's eye went wide when she saw Peyton stumble a little, saying "I totally forgot to lock my doors. Oh, my cd's so better not be shattered in the middle of the road. I will be pissed."

Peyton laughed as Brooke took off down the sidewalk. Once she had the door unlocked, she threw her bag over to the passenger seat before looking up only to see gas station guy a couple of car's down. He had his hand on the door handle, like he was about to get into the car and it surprised her when he nodded his head slightly in her direction. After all, a couple of minutes ago, he didn't act like he recognized her, he just looked annoyed that some uptown girls were checking him out like his girlfriend, wife or whatever she was, wasn't standing right there. She looked behind her because of that and when she didn't see anyone she looked back just in time to see him climb into his car, laughing. Obviously, that nod was meant for her.

When she pulled up in front of her house, her mind was still reeling on that. She couldn't figure out why he acted like he didn't know her when she was with Brooke but yet, when she was alone, he out right acknowledge her. And then he laughed when she was surprised. That was another thing that bothered her. It seemed like every time she ran into one of the two mysteries men, they always walked away laughing. She really didn't understand what was so funny. Then there was the nod thing. That annoyed her to no end. Couldn't they manage a hey, hi or even a simple wave. Did they think it made them look cool?

"Well, I got news for them." she muttered to herself "It doesn't. It's just annoying."

As she approached the front door, she looked up and stopped dead in her track. There, leaning against it, was her art sleeve. Looking around confused, she walked up the stairs and picked it up. She quickly opened it and started to flip through her sketches, wanting to make sure they were all there and once she reached the last one, she saw a yellow post-it note stuck to. No name, no messages saying who found it or where they found it. Just two simple words. _Nice Art._

Peyton's head snapped back up and she looked around, again but nothing stood out to her or looked out of placed. Looking back down, she tried to remember the last time she had her sleeve, trying to figure out who might have found it and that's when it hit her. She had put it in the back seat of her car Monday morning.

"Hey, you found it."

Peyton jumped at the sound of Brooke's voice and slammed the sleeve closed before turning to face her.

"Yeah." was all she said before turning around to open the door.

"Where?" Brooke asked as she walked pasted her into the house.

"Under the seat in my car." Peyton lied

"I believe it." Brooke mutter as she walked up the stairs "With the way you drive."

Peyton knew she didn't mean anything by it but it still stung. She didn't mean to lie. It was just, she hadn't told Brooke or any one else for that matter, what happened Monday night. Mostly because she didn't want to hear the lecture that would follow. It started out with little white lies about what took her so long and now here they were, four day's later and she was still telling lies. It was like that night was following her around, begging to be told, invading her thoughts.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"What's so funny?" she asked from the passenger seat.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh?" she said eyeing her husband, suspiciously. Turning her head, she saw the curly haired girl the guy's had _'not' _being talking about the past four days, looking shocked but the shock soon faded and she suddenly looked very annoyed as she got into her car, slamming the door behind her. Looking back to her husband, she said "What did you do?"

"Nothing." he said again before a little laugh escaped causing her to narrow her eye accusingly "Fine, fine. I nodded at her. You know, like hey and she looked behind her."

"What's so funny about that?"

"The look on her face." he laughed as he pulled out into traffic, heading home.

"You're so mean." she said slapping his arm "Don't you think you've already scared her enough. Now, you're just messing with her head."

"What? I was just trying to be friendly. Isn't that what you said Monday night? To be nice." he asked, looking over at her, giving her an innocent smile.

"Yes, I did but messing with her head isn't being nice." she said, crossing her arms over her chest "And I don't call scaring the crap out of her, being nice, either."

"Ah, she can handle it." he said as they made their way over the bridge "She's a big girl."

"Please, you don't know anything about her."

"Peyton Sawyer. She's seventeen and a senior at Tree Hill High. A cheerleader who likes to draw and she's pretty decent at it to. Listen's to some pretty good music, some so not. Her address is-"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why do you know so much about her?" she said turning towards him. He knew more about her then she did and she's the one that went to school with her.

"Seriously Hales?" he said looking over at her. When she nodded her head, he laughed "You honestly don't think I got in her car without looking around, right?"

"Nathan, when I called and asked you to be nice to the blonde pulling into the gas station, I didn't expect you to steal the key's out of her car. Let alone snoop around."

"I didn't snoop around. Her wallet was in her purse, the first place I looked and her driver's license was in her wallet. Again, the first place I looked."

"Exactly, you were snooping around."

Shaking his head, he said "No, I wasn't."

"What do you call it then?"

"Getting information on a girl who had no reason to be 'snooping' around our part of town that late at night." he said, giving her a look as he slowed the car down, pulling onto a dirt road, heading into the woods " Besides, she's broadcast her entire life over the should check out her pod cast o rher web site. Why do you care so much any way? You two didn't exactly look like friends back there."

"It's just that. She's Peyton Sawyer. Best friend of Brooke Davis, who she just so happens to be co-caption of the cheerleading squad with and dates Jake Jagielski, caption of the basketball team. Well, use to I think."

"And what's that have to do with anything?"

"That girl has the power to make my life miserable at school and if word got out that I was married to the guy that gave her a hard time when she stopped for gas, my life would be just that. Miserable."

"You care to much about what those people think of you."

"Hey, I could give a rat's ass about what those people think about me." she immediately defended herself as he put the car in park outside the house "It's just easier when you're below their radar, that's all."

"You could always do what Lu-"

"Nathan," she said letting out a breath. They've had this discussion before. Many times before and it always ended the same "I like school. I know you guy's find it weird but I do and I love working at the tutor center. You guy's doing the home school thing was great. I'm glad you got your diploma early but I want to do it the old fashion way. You know, in four years instead of two."

Nathan Scott looked over at his wife and couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. It was always one of the thing's he love about her. Even with all the shit she had to deal with, just because she lived on the wrong side of the river, she still loved going to school. She was the smartest person he knew and could have easily graduated early, with honors, but she didn't. Everyday she would walk into that hell hole with her head held high and he was proud of her for that. It was more then he or any of the guys, could handle which is why they left to do their own thing. If it wasn't for her, he highly doubt any of them would have even looked into the whole school through the mail thing but she wasn't having it. She told them, if they didn't want to go back to Tree Hill High, that was fine but she'd be damned if she let them waste their life, like most of the people on this side of the river.

"Who's all here?" she asked, bring him out of his thoughts.

He shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door, saying "When I left, it was just Luke and Skills but you know how it goes. The house could be full of people by now."

She gave him a small smile before softly saying "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"For coming to pick me up today. I know how much you hate having to go back there." she paused as she shrugged her shoulders "So thanks."

A smile crossed his face as he reached over and gently put his palm to her cheek, rubbing his thumb back in forth "For you, anything" he whispered before leaning over, giving her a soft kiss.

They got out of the car and he got her bags out of the back seat as she let out a sigh, looking at house. It was a really nice house, for this side of the river anyway. Big too. After all, the four of them lived there together. Nathan and Haley had a nice little set up in the finished basement. It was like their own little apartment, complete with a two bedrooms, a small kitchen area, a living room and their own bathroom. Something Lucas had insisted on once it was decided that they were all going to live together. The main floor was huge. A living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a game room off to the side with a fully stocked bar and a couple of bedrooms down a hall. One of which was Skills. Upstairs was Lucas's domain. It was pretty much just a bedroom with a bathroom connected but anyone who knew Lucas knew that is was his safe haven. They used the main floor as the party floor but both doors that led upstairs and down stairs had locks on them, along with Skills door.

A lot of people wondered how four young adults, the oldest being 22, had the money to build such a house. Well, that was a lie. Many people had assumptions on where the money came from but the truth was, Lucas and Nathan came into an nice chunk of change about three years ago. Instead of blowing through it like most people, they found this nice spot back in the woods and built a house for the four of them.

"Hey," Nathan called out from the door "You coming?"

Haley gave him a smile and nodded her head before looking up at the house one more time as she walked towards the door. The four of them hadn't always lived together and just because they lived in a nice house now, didn't mean they always had. Each one of them had their own personal horror story. Each one just as bad as the next. None of them had parent's, well that were alive or in the right state of mind to take care of them and hadn't in a long time.

Lucas, the oldest and Skills, a year younger, had known each other pretty much their entire life. When Lucas was five, his family moved in to the apartment across from Skills family. One day, when they were 8 and 9, some older kids decided to make Skills their own personal punching bag and it was Lucas that came to his defense which only resulted in both of them walking home, shoeless with a black eye and blood running out of their nose. They've been inseparable ever since.

Nathan came into the picture about a year later. A man showed up at Lucas house asking for his father. Lucas was at Skills place but heard his father arguing with the man through the door. Curios to see what all the commotion was about, the two boy's listen, pressing their ear to the door. They couldn't make out every word but Nathan Scott and Clarkson seem to get repeated over and over again. What happened that night changed everything in Lucas Scott's life. That night changed him.

A week later, after thing's calm down, Skills and Lucas boarded a bus heading towards Clarkson. Once they arrived, they did what any kid would do and walked to the nearest school and asked if anyone knew Nathan Scott. Finally, a girl pointed to a dark haired boy, who looked a couple of years younger then them, who sat on a bench down the road. Lucas walked up and said "I guess I'm your brother."

And then there was Haley. Haley James grew up in the same apartment building as Lucas and Skills but rarely came out. They always knew of each other but never really talked. Haley was a quiet girl and always had her nose in a book. She was different then everyone else and she knew that. That's why she kept to herself. But that all changed the day Nathan came to town.

Haley was walking home from the library on night, like she did most night, by herself when she walked upon a situation. Not a good one either. She quickly turned around, walking the way she just came from, minding her own business but the group of guy's weren't having that and caught up with her. First, she was pushed into an ally and before she knew it, she was being held to the ground. She closed her eyes, trying to picture herself anywhere else but in that cold ally when she suddenly felt the grasp on her wrist get pulled away. She heard a groan and the obvious sound of people fighting but never opened her eyes, afraid of what might happen. Then the sounds stopped and she heard footstep walking towards her but it wasn't until she heard someone say "Damn dawg, I think she's dead" that she opened her eyes, only to see Lucas, Skills and Nathan in front of her. From that day on, it was the four of them against the world.

"Hey, baby girl." Skills said to her as he gave Nathan a hand slap/shake.

"Hey Skills," she said, rubbing his bald head as she walked behind the couch, heading towards the kitchen "Where's Luke?"

"Ah," Skills drawled out, never taken his eye off the basketball game on tv. He jump up clapping his hands together when a guy made a shot "That's what I'm talking about." he smiled at Nathan and held out his hand for a high five only to have Nathan stare at him "Oh, you just gonna leave a man hang. That's cold, dawg."

"Skills!" Haley exclaimed causing Nathan to laugh. When he turned to look at her she asked again "Where's Lucas?"

"Oh, he had to take care of something real quick."

Haley shoulders immediately tensed up. She hated it when they said they had to _'take care of something'_ because it rarely meant something good. Opening the door to the refrigerator, she said "Well, he better be home for dinner."

Nathan sent a glare Skills way, who just shrugged his shoulders helplessly, as he walked up to his wife, kissing her on the side of the head before saying "He always is."

And sure enough, twenty minutes later, Lucas walked through the front door. He nodded his head in the direction of Nathan and Skills and said a quick hello to Haley before walking down the hall. It wasn't to long later they heard a door open and shut before foot steps going up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Haley immediately asked.

"Baby, I was with you." Nathan pointed out before they both looked at Skills, accusingly.

"Man look, Luke said he had to take care of something real quick. I asked if he wanted me to go, he said no."

"And you let him?" Haley exclaimed

"Hales, you're the only one brave enough to argue with him. He said no and I drop it. I'm sure everything fine."

"Yeah, then why's his hand wrapped up in his shirt?" she said, glaring as Skills before disappearing down the hallway.

"His hand was wrapped?" Skills asked looking over at Nathan.

"Man, go back to your game."

"Luke what happened?" Haley asked when she walked into his room to find him standing in his bathroom, running his knuckles under the water.

"Damn it Hales, you really need to learn how to knock." he said, pushing the bathroom door shut with his foot.

She put her hand up to stop the door and walked in, glaring a him as she grabbed his hand to look at it, causing him to hiss in pain. Shaking her head, she softly asked "What happen, Luke?"

"It's nothing, Haley. Really." he said opening and closing his fist "See, it still works."

She rolled her eyes before gabbing some gauze out of the cupboard. Pulling out some rubbing alcohol and gabbing a towel, she pointed at the toilet indicating she wanted him to sit down. She started to clean his cut and decided to take a different approach, asking "Where were you?"

"Uptown." he answered without think, the look he mad afterwards told her, he didn't really want to share that information.

"Damn it Lucas. You better tell me what happened." she exclaimed, pushing a cotton ball she had soaked with alcohol to one of his cut's, making him hiss in pain again.

She knew the guy's hated going uptown and never went there alone. Thing's were less likely to get started if there was more then one of them but when there was only one, certain people seem to target them.

"I punched out a car window, that's all. I forgot to wrap my hand in my shirt first."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun?" he said, giving her a smirk that usually got him out of everything.

"That's not going to work." she said sending him a glare "Why?"

"Because there was money laying on the seat pretty much asking to be taken."

"We don't need the money."

"We didn't need the money Monday night either." he pointed out.

"What were you doing uptown, anyway?" she asked as she started to wrap his hand "And don't say to rob car's because you could do that around here."

Lucas suddenly got quiet. All humor left his face and he was watching her work intently. That's what let Haley know he did something he didn't want other's to know about. It didn't mean it was something bad, just something private. Once she was done, he stood up and started walking towards the door, calling over his shoulder "Is din-"

"Luke." Haley said, cutting him off.

He stopped and waited for her to walk up beside him before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, softly saying "I just had to take care of something, Hales. Don't worry about it. No trouble's going to come because of it."

She looked up at him for a second before nodding her head, giving him a sideway's hug, deciding to drop it. Besides, he wouldn't lie to her so, if he said everything was alright, she believed him.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked again, once she pulled away.

"Yeah." she laughed, nodding her head down the stairs "Let's go eat."

Most family's now a day's don't seat down to eat dinner together. Everyone so busy that they usually just grabs something on their way out the door. But you see, when you grow up not ever having a family dinner, it's something you craved. Not the guy's really but, it meant a lot to Haley so, they made sure they did it. Every night. They were each other's family now and grow up without one made them cherish their's more. Even the guy's had to admit, they looked forward to that one hour a night, sitting around the table, laughing and joking around, letting their worries slip away, even if it was just for an hour.

"I ran into Goldilocks today." Nathan casual mentioned causing Haley to roll her eyes, knowing they were about to _'not' _talk about Peyton again.

Lucas's head snapped up in interest and Skills looked confused "Who?"

"Blondie."

Skills thought about it for a minute before shaking his had again "Who?"

"Skinny girl." Haley said

"Really?" Skills said once it dawned on him "Where?"

"Uptown when I picked Hales up from school."

"Did you say anything?" Skills asked.

"Nah, she was with one of her friends. Figured she wouldn't want me to."

"So, he shoved his tongue down my throat instead." Haley said as she got up from the table.

"Nice." Skills said, giving Nathan a high five causing Lucas to laugh. Skills asked "Why'd you do that?"

"Because her friend was staring at me like she wanted to jump me. I mean come on, Hales was standing right there. Have some respect."

"Most guy's like that kind of attention." Haley pointed out to Nathan.

"Not when their wife is standing next to them." Skills said, pointing over at Haley he said "Why didn't you say anything? I thought you were friends with her. Isn't that why you made us sit on the corner until she got to the bridge?"

"I just wan-"

"Hales, is friends with her." Nathan said cutting her off. The whole reason he brought Peyton up was to see what kind of reaction he'd get out of Luke. But his damn brother just sat there with a neutral look on his face. He was paying attention to the conversation but he didn't add anything to it. Good thing Haley had giving him a bomb earlier and he decided now would be as good of time as ever to drop it "That's how she knows Peyton recently broke up with her boyfriend."

A smile crossed Nathan's face as Lucas looked up at him. Once he realized what was going on he squinted his eyes at Nate while shaking his head.

"That's not true." Haley said as she dug around in her bag.

"What's not true?" Lucas immediately asked causing Nathan to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Haley said absentmindedly as she started to pull things out of her bag.

"You said it wasn't true. What's not true? That you're friends or that she just broke up with her boyfriend?" Lucas asked

Haley immediately stopped what she was doing an looked up before turning to look over at Luke. Raising an eyebrow, she asked "Why's it matter?"

"I'm just wondering." he said causal as a smirk found it's was on to his face.

"Lucas you really don't need to go down that ro-"

"Haley." he said in a warning tone, clearly telling her not to take this conversation in the direction she was trying to take it.

She sent him a glare, letting him know she wasn't one of his little minions but didn't say anything else as she started to dig through her bag again. Letting out a groan, she started to put everything back in her bag, saying "I have to go back to the school."

"For what?" Nathan asked

"There's some quizzes I have to grade and I must have left them on the desk in the tutoring center."

"Haley James, I know you like school but don't you think that can wait till Monday?" Skills said, hopping over the side of the couch.

"Haley James Scott," she corrected, looking around for the key's "No, this one kid has a real quiz Monday morning and I promised I'd have it grade by the time he got to school."

"How are you going to get in?" Nathan asked

"There's a home game tonight. The school will be unlocked and I have a key to the tutoring center."

"Feel like checking out a basketball game?" Lucas asked Nathan, grabbing the key's before Haley could.

"You know, I haven't been to one in a long time." Nathan said with a smirk causing Haley to roll her eye's.

"Man," Skills said as he got off the couch, walking over to the door, putting his shoe's on.

"No one said you have to come." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah right. Nathan's going to make sure you don't run out on to the basketball court and start a fight '_just because it would be funny'_ which mean's I have to go to watch Baby Girl back." he paused as he stood up and looked at the three of them "Whatever happened to a nice quiet night at home? What's wrong with you people?" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the house.

The three of them shared a looked before walking out after him.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"LET'S GO RAVENS!" the cheerleaders exclaimed, pausing to clap their hands together "LET'S GO RAVENS!"

Peyton let her arms fall to her side as she looked up at the clock on the scoreboard, _Five more minutes,_ she told herself _You can last five more minutes_ as her eyes traveled around the packed gym. She felt like someone was watching her but as she scanned the crowd, she noticed everyone's eyes were on the game.

"Hey," Brooke leaned over "You up for the party after the game?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, saying "Why not."

"Don't sound to excited." Brooke said, sending her a smile before turning back to the game.

Peyton laughed a little, shaking her head. Turning her attention back on the game, she felt it again. Someone's eyes on her. Deciding that the hometown crowd was to involved in the game, she scanned her eye's across the visitors side and that when she saw him. Blue eyed stranger was sitting in the far right corner, in between gas station guy and the magic man that can appear out of thin air. The two guys were laughing at something but blue eyed stranger was staring at her.

Once again, blue eyes locked with green but this time they didn't look so deadly. Now they just looked curios and she found herself unable to pull her eyes away. This was what she was wishing for all week. They weren't standing in the middle of the road downtown and she wasn't scared although her heart rate did seem to increase slightly. Suddenly, the basketball came flying by her head caused her to break eye contact first and she was pushed to the ground as two basketball players came crashing down on her. The referee immediately blew his whistle and two hands reach down to help her up.

"Are you alright, babe?"

Peyton looked up to see Jake standing next to Tim. Sending him a glare, she took Tim's hand and stood up. The crowd started to clap as the ball was giving to Tim to inbounds. She immediately looked up to see blue eyed stranger still staring at her, with what looked like concern in his eyes and then he did the one thing that had annoyed her to no end. He nodded his head. This time, though, she didn't look behind her. Instead, she simply nodded her head back. A smirk found it's way across his face as his lips started to move. At first she thought he was trying to talk to her but then she saw gas station guy lean forward nodding his head. Peyton, once again broke eye contact to see what gas station guy was staring at and her eyes landed on Jake. By the time she looked back up, all three of them were walking down the bleacher. When she saw them walk out the back door, she decide she had to do something. She couldn't let them walk away this time. She had some questions for gas station guy and now they were on her turf.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she whispered to Brooke.

She slowly turned her head towards Peyton, looking at her like she had lost her mind, saying "There's two minutes left. Hold it."

"Brooke we're up by twenty. I think we're going to win this one. Besides, I really have to go."

"Peyton, no-"

"I'll meet you at your car if I'm not back by the time the game's over."

She heard Brooke start to protested but she ran out the door before she could stop her, knowing she wouldn't run after her. Once she was in the hallway she looked around and didn't notice anyone. Walking towards the direction of the door they had walked out of, she heard one of the main door shut and started to jog towards it. She looked out the window and saw all three guy's with the girl from earlier, walking towards a black Range Rover. By this time her hands had started to shake. She was nervous again but decided now was as good as time as any to confront them. After all, she was at school, they wouldn't do anything to her here. Before she had time to talk herself out of it, she pushed the door opened and jogged after them.

"Hey!" she called out once she was close enough.

Magic man immediately put himself in front of the girl while the other two guy's turned around, looking ready to fight. Peyton immediately stopped in her tracks and they all just stood there for a second, staring at each other.

A smirk found it's way on to gas station guy's face and he said "Well, look who we have here. Goldilocks. Nice outfit."

Peyton wrapped her arms around her stomach as she glared at him.

"Did you wan-"

"Why'd you steal my sketches?" she said cutting off the blue eyed stranger, looking directly at gas station guy "I mean, you get into my car, take the key's to prove a point and out of everything you could have taken, you took my sketches."

He looked shocked, like she wasn't supposed to know he took her sketches and the girl walked up beside him, slapping his upper arm, saying "Nathan Scott, you told me you didn't take anything from her car."

He looked down at her for a second before looking back to Peyton, saying "I didn't take your damn sketches."

"Really," she said "Because I remember putting them in my car Monday morning and after that, they disappeared. Imagine my surprised when I got home today to see them on my front porch. As a matter of fact, right after I saw you two in town earlier and seeing that she was in school all day" she said pointing at the girl "That only leaves you."

"Leave Haley out of this." he growled taking a step forward only stopping when he felt Haley's hands on his chest "I didn't steal your damn sketches."

Peyton had taking a step back. She didn't expected him to get so angry but then again she was being a bitch and she got the hint that he didn't like her talking about the girl, Haley.

"Come on, Nate." the magic man said, grabbing his arm as people started to pour out of the school, indicating the game was over "Let's get out of here, dawg."

"Yeah, baby." Haley said, sending Peyton a small smile look "Let's go."

He sent Peyton another glare before turning around and walking towards the car, draping his arm around Haley's shoulders as the magic man followed behind them.

"Nice art." She turned her head to see the blue eyed stranger standing there with a smirk on his face. Giving her a wink, he said "I'll be seeing ya" before turning and walking towards the car, leaving a speechless Peyton behind.

* * *

A/N part 2: Okay, so I know this chapter was like super long but I wanted you guy's to see how Peyton was feeling about the whole downtown experiences as well as some back ground on the downtown crew. I hope you liked it…


	3. You so have some explaining to do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Just a little warning, this story it completely un-beta, all mistake are mine, sorry.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to lave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: crazyjan, HJS-NS-23, kate, RJMoonspell4, Kris, TSS, AnnOTH21 and bendecida82. They really do mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Unfair**

_**You so have some explaining to do…**_

Peyton laid in bed, a pillow over hear head, the curtain's on the window closed, listening to the silence's. The party Brooke had taking her to last night, turned out the be the last thing she needed. She couldn't stop thinking about the exchange she had with gas station guy, well Nathan and then to make matter worse, Jake had cornered her in a room, when she tried to escape the madness of the party. When she finally made it out of the room, she was fuming and grabbed the first fifth she saw before walking outside. Twenty minutes later, the bottle was empty and ten minutes after that, she blacked out.

When she woke up around noon, she was surprised to find herself in her bed and crawled to the window to peeked out. She didn't remember how she got home but once she saw her car parked outside, she figured she drove herself. Knowing that wasn't the smartest decision, she mentally beat herself up over it as she closed her curtain before crawling back into bed and that's where she's been every since, trying to make the horrible hang-over go away.

"Good afternoon, Best Friend." Brooke's cheery voice echoed through the room as she pulled the curtain's opened.

"Ugh," she groaned "Brooke."

"Come on, get up." Brooke said as she pulled the blankets off the bed "We've got stuff to do today."

Peyton sat up and immediately regretted it. Putting her hand on her forehead, she peaked open her eyes and let out another groan, saying "I'm not going any where, I'm sick" before laying back down and putting the pillow back over her head.

"Well, that because you decided to drown you sorrow's with a bottle." Brooke replied, pulling the pillow away "Now, go get in the shower. It'll make you feel better."

"How'd you get in, anyways?" Peyton mumbled, burying her head deeper into the one pillow left on her bed.

"I drove you home last night. You were in no shape to do it yourself and then I decided to stay." Brooke replied from the closet "Shower, now."

Peyton let out another groan but got off the bed, walking towards her bathroom, mumbling something about feeling better and removing her head. She took extra long in the shower, partly to piss Brooke off and partly because the hot water running down her body felt like the best thing in the world at that moment. When she finally made it down stairs, Brooke was waiting in the living room with a reddish-brownish drink sitting in front of her along with two pills.

"Now, drink up so we can leave." Brooke said as she stood up, grabbing her purse off the table.

Peyton made a face but popped the two pill before taking a drink of the liquid. She knew asking what was in wasn't going to do her any good, have been in this situation before but she did have to admit, the last time she drank this stuff, she felt better with in an hour.

"Where are we going anyway?" Peyton asked once she was seated in the passenger seat of Brooke's beetle.

A smile crossed Brooke's face as she pulled out onto the road "Shopping."

"Brooke." Peyton breathed out "The last place I want to be right now is at the mall."

"Well, once again, if you wouldn't have drown you sorrows in a bottle, you wouldn't feel that way, would you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I would." was Peyton replied as she put on her sunglasses and sunk lower into her seat.

Brooke looked over at her friend and frowned. She knew something had happened last night between her and Jake. She seen Peyton exit the room with a scowl on her face, shortly after, Jake followed and an hour later she found Peyton sitting on the ground by her car. When she asked what was wrong, Peyton said the car wouldn't let her in. It was then that she took her key's away and drove her home.

"So, are you going to tell me about last night or are we gonna acted like nothing happened?" Brooke asked as she pulled into a parking spot, shutting her car off before she turned to look at her friend. Peyton froze, not really knowing how to answer that question.

"I know you said you're fine but, getting drunk after having an argument with Jake, isn't fine,"

Peyton let out a laugh causing Brooke to raise an eyebrow at her. Finally she said "Getting drunk had nothing to do with Jake. That was just the same old, same old. You know, I'm sorry. It will never happen again. Can't we work this out? I was just annoyed by Jake."

"Okay." Brooke said, kinda confused "Then what was getting drunk all about?"

"That's what you do at a party, isn't it?" she said before getting out of the car, trying to avoid any other question about last night or why she got so drunk.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the empty seat before getting out and following after her friend. She didn't say anything as they walked into the mall or as they walked in and out of a couple stores. Finally, twenty minutes later, she couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"Take those damn things off." Brooke exclaimed, pulling the sun glasses off Peyton face "I can not be seen with you walking around looking like that."

Peyton rolled her eyes, asking "What are we shopping for exactly?"

"An outfit to wear to TRIC tonight." Brooke said, giving Peyton a smile before walking into another store.

That simple statement stopped Peyton dead in her tracks. TRIC was a night club that had opened about four months ago and Brooke had been dieing to go. The only problem was, TRIC was located downtown. Not in the town but passed the main road on the outskirts of downtown. That was the entire reason they hadn't gone yet. When it first opened, a couple of girls from the cheerleading squad had gone only to return the next day saying they got kicked out. Brooke had let out a laugh, asking what they meant and they replied "They didn't want _our_ kind there." Everyone understood what that meant and never tried to go.

"Hey." Brooke called out from the store.

Peyton shook her head and followed Brooke in. She waited a few minutes before casual asking "Why do you want to go there?"

"Because you need a night away from everyone and that's the one place we know nobody, we hang out with, will go." she said, handing some so-called shirts to Peyton.

Peyton wanted to laugh but bit her tongue. If only Brooke knew what was really going on with her. "What makes you think we'll get in?"

"That's easy." Brooke said with a smile "We just have to look desperate."

"What?"

"You know, dress like we're from downtown. Blend in." she said, grabbing a few more shirts "Come on, let's try these on."

Peyton was speechless. Brooke had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't think Haley dressed like she was desperate. As a matter of fact, Haley dressed pretty conservative considering some of the thing that hung in Brooke's closet at this very moment. But none the less, Peyton found herself following Brooke in to the fitting room area.

"So," Brooke called out over the fitting room wall "who's Magic Man?"

Peyton froze and stared at herself in the mirror, wide eyed at Brooke's question. She knew exactly who Brooke was talking about but the thing was, Peyton was pretty sure she had never referred to him as Magic Man out loud.

"What?" she finally squeaked out

"Last night on the way home you kept talking about Magic Man. Who is he?"

She closed her eye trying to remember what she had said in the car and silently vowed never to drink again as she said "Just some show I was watching on tv."

"Okay." she heard Brooke slowly replied "How'd he glaring at you through the tv?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you were going on and on about him glaring at you and then you mumbled something about a head nod."

"He was really good at magic. Crazy, right?" Peyton lied, thanking her lucky star's that Brooke couldn't see her face right now. She waited for a reply but only heard the cloth, hung as a door, being pushed a side, She had muster up the courage before she walked out only to see Brooke standing there waiting for her. "What?"

"Did he call you Skinny Girl through the tv, too?"

"No, that was some other Jackass." Peyton said with a wave of her hand, trying to dismiss it like it was no big deal as she walked towards the register with a black shirt in her hand.

Brooke watched her friend walked away, not believing a word that had came out of her mouth in the past five minutes. Now, she knew more then ever, that something was up with Peyton but it was more then obvious but, she didn't want to talk about it or she just didn't want Brooke to know. Either way, Brooke was going to find out what it was but for now, she'd let it go.

They stopped at a few more stores before grabbing something to eat. By the time they made it back to Peyton's house, it was already getting dark out. Brooke took the down stairs bathroom to get ready while Peyton occupied her own. As the day went one, Peyton finally calmed down, managing to convince herself the four of them probably weren't even going to be at TRCI. So really, there wasn't anything to worry about.

And that's what she kept repeating in her head, over and over again, as she got out of Brooke's car a few blocks away from TRIC.

"This is going to be so awesome." Brooke said as they walked down the side walk "I can't wait to go back and tell everyone. You know, rub it in their face's a little bit." she finished, sending a smile at Peyton, who just rolled her eyes.

"We haven't even gotten in yet."

"Details." Brooke said as she adjust her skirt before pulling an ID out of her purse, handing it to her.

"Peyton Marie Sawyer," she read out loud before send her a sarcastic smile "Thanks."

"Well, you've been acting like her lately so, I thought it was fitting."

"Uh huh." she said with a nodded of her head.

They were about a block a way, when they heard someone call out "Looking good tonight, Ladies."

They tensed up for a second before turning around and Peyton eye's narrowed as she looked over at Brooke, who was shaking her head.

"I swear to you, P. Sawyer. I had no idea he was going to be here tonight."

The sad thing was, Peyton believe her. She knew Brooke was to excited to be the first one out of their gang of friends to, not only get into TRCI but get to stay. Even though, she hadn't actually accomplished that, yet.

"What are you doing here, Jagielski?" Brooke asked harshly.

"Heard her ladies we're heading down here tonight and thought you might like some men to escort you." he said

"Again, what are you two doing here?"

"Hey." Tim said offended "I get that Sawyer's pissed at Ja-"

"Brooke, give me the key's." Peyton said cutting him off. She was already worked up enough and the last thing she needed was another night with Jake and Tim didn't help matters "I'm not doing this tonight."

Brooke gave Peyton a pleading look, obviously she had expected her to say that. Truth was, Brooke was scared out of her mind to be in this part of town and now that she was there, she really wanted to go in, not really knowing if she would work up the courage to come back. The only reason she had tonight was to try and get Peyton to relax and have some fun.

"Please Peyton, we can ignore them all night. I really want to go in."

"Screw it, I'll take the bus." she said, walking around the group.

"Peyton wait." Jake called out after her "You can't walk around here by yourself."

By this time, she had pick up her pace, knowing he was behind her and her eyes darted around, looking for the nearest bus stop.

"Come on Peyton." he said as he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her "Don't be stupid."

"Let go of me." she hissed as she pulled her arm out of his grasp, looking both ways before crossing the street.

"You can't walk around this part of town alone at night." he tried to reasoned as he followed after her.

"Why can't I?" she yelled as she turned to face him "What's going to happen? You don't even know anyone from here, Jake. How can you be so sure that something's going to happen? Because of a few stories you've heard? I can take care of myself."

"Peyton, calm down. I get that you're mad." he said as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Get your hand's off of me." she hissed again, trying to take a step back.

"You either go to TRIC with us or you let me take you home but, you're not walking around by yourself and you're definitely not taking the bus."

"I said get your hands off of me." she said again, totally ignoring what he had just said.

"Peyt-"

"I believe she just told you to get your hands off of her." a man said from behind them.

Peyton and Jake had been so lost in their own little world, they hadn't noticed that Brooke and Tim had stopped across the street, staring at them or the group of guy's that had walked up behind Jake.

He immediately let go of Peyton's hips and his hand dropped to his sides. If she wasn't in total shock at who stood in front them, she would have rolled her eyes. He had just giving her this whole speech on how she didn't need to be alone but yet, at the first real sign of trouble, he act's like a scared little boy and did exactly what they said.

By this time, Brooke and Tim had made their way over to them. Brooke locking arms with Peyton, pulling her back a few steps and Tim walked up beside Jake, saying "Let's get out of here, man."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." The man said, giving them a look before locking eyes with Peyton "You alright, Skinny Girl?"

She didn't miss the soft gasp from Brooke when the nickname crossed his lips. Not being able to find her voice, she simply nodded her head causing him to laugh. Looking between her and Brooke, he asked "You two going to TRIC?"

"Yeah," she said softly

"Alright," he said nodding his head, he gave the guy's one last look before looking back to the girls "Follow me."

Skills started to walk down the road and the girls followed. Brooke looked over her shoulder to see Jake and Tim getting into the car and drive off before the group of guy's started to follow them and she tighten her grip on Peyton arm.

"Everything fine." Peyton whispered.

"You so have some explaining to do." Brooke whispered back before looking over at her and adding "Skinny Girl."

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Hey man." Nathan said as he entered the office.

Lucas looked up and nodded his head before looking back at the paper in front of him, asking "How's Haley doing?"

"She's nervous, like always." Nathan said. Once again, Lucas just nodded his head without looking up and Nathan added "Are you actually going to watch her tonight or are you just going to sit behind that desk and figure out how much money we're making?"

"Someone has to." he mumbled

"Hey, when you came up with this idea we agreed, you handle the books and I'll handle the staff. It's not my fault I got the easier job."

"It's not my fault you suck at math." Lucas retorted, sending him a smirk.

"You do know, that I know, Haley does most of it, right?"

"And that's the smartest move we ever made." Lucas said as he pushed the chair away from the desk "Is Skills here yet?"

"He said he'd be here in about ten minutes." Nathan said "So, Goldilocks got her sketches back?"

Lucas let out a little laugh,shaking his head as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"_Hey, what's this?" Lucas asked once Haley and Skills were out of the car._

_Nathan turned to see the black folder in his hands, saying "I'm guessing it's that blonde chicks art work. I took it out of the back seat. It's kinda out there but I though it might look cool in the game room."_

"_Why'd Hales make us wait at the corner anyway?" Lucas asked as he started to flip through the sketches. He didn't know what Nathan meant when he said the art work was out there. When he looked at them, he saw loneliness, sadness and confusion but he thought they're amazing._

"_I really don't know man. You called and asked us to pick you up from the river court and then we saw her almost hit you. Before you got in car, She told me to wait until she made it to the bridge." Nathan said _

"_What's this chick's name?" _

"_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. 17 and her birthday's in about two weeks. Her address is-"_

"_I just asked as her name." Lucas said with a laugh as he closed the sleeve before getting out of the car "If I need anything else, I just look it up on the internet." _

"So, when you showed me that pod cast and stuff, you were actually looking for her address." Nathan asked before Lucas made it to the door "Why'd you give 'em back?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he open the door, saying "They looked important" and walked out, indicating he was done talking about it.

By the time Nathan made it out of the office, he saw Luke standing by the railing, looking out over the packed night club. Walking up beside him, he rest he arms on the railing, leaning over, saying "Look man, Hales is really worried about this. She afraid the same thing's going to happen, that happened before."

"This place is pretty pack." Lucas said, totally ignoring what Nathan had said "That's a good thing."

"This place has been packed every weekend since we opened and the business during the week isn't all that bad either."

"I know, I know." He said, pushing himself off the railing "but when I first came up with this idea, I never excepted it to turn out like this."

"Well, like Haley would say man," he said, giving his brother a pat on the back "you needed to quit doubting yourself. This was a good idea and it's doing great. So, stop worrying about it and enjoy it."

Lucas let out a little laugh as Skills walked up behind them, giving each one of them a hand slap/shake, shoulder bump before looking out over the rail, boding his head to beat of the music, saying "Skinny Girls here."

Both Nathan and Luke looked at him surprised, saying "Really?"

"Yeah, I ran into her to outside, some guy was giving her a hard time." he paused and it looked like he just realized something before saying "It was the same guy who fell on her last night at the game."

They watched as Lucas's eyes darken and he looked around the club.

"Look man, I got her and her friend in here and the guy's made sure he left. There ain't gonna be any problems tonight."

A smirk found it's way across Lucas's face but his eye seem to stay dark as he started to walk away, saying "I'm going to get a drink."

"Lucas." Nathan called out.

"Look man, I've barley said two word to this girl." he said, holding up his hands "Nothing going to happen. Haley has nothing to worry about."

Skills and Nathan watched him walk down the stairs before sharing a look. It was Skills who said "You know, that's exactly what he said last time."

Looking back in the direction his brother had just taking, Nathan said "Yeah, I know."

**_*One Tree Hill*_**

"Okay," Brooke asked, eyeing her best friend who stood beside her "is that everything?"

Once they made it into the club, Magic Man had disappeared without another word and Brooke had immediately pulled Peyton into a corner, demanding to know what was going on. She had only told her about the night she had turned off the main road and about recognizing Nathan on the street the day before. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Brooke about the game last night or about the confrontation in the parking lot and judging from the look Brooke was giving her, she knew she made the right choice.

"That's it." she lied

"P. Sawyer, what the hell were you thinking? Driving alone, at that time of night, down here?"

"Well, I was thinking I needed gas and to get to that party before you called and rip my head off. It's really not a big deal. Everything's fine."

"Sure, everything's fine." Brooke said sarcastically ""You've befriended the enemy."

"Brooke, I haven't befriended anyone." she defended as they made their way towards the bar "I've barely said anything to them."

Brooke ordered a drink before looking over at her, saying "You just have to promise me that you won't try to make some new friends. These people are dangerous, Peyton."

Peyton wanted to scream that these people weren't as bad as everyone was making them out to be. But she didn't. Instead she found herself nodding slightly and that was all it took for a smile to cross Brooke face.

"Alright, I'm going to check this place out." Brooke said as she took her drink from the bartender "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, come find me."

Peyton shook her head as Brooke disappeared in to the crowd. After all, she was just telling her that these people were dangerous and now, she was going out to make new friends. Turning her attention back to the bartender, she said "Can I get a beer?"

He nodded and reached down when she heard "Now see, we have a problem because I'm pretty sure you're not twenty one."

Peyton looked up to see the bartender was standing there, with a beer in his hand, staring behind her. Finally, she turned around to tell the person to mind their own business only to come face to face with blue eyed stranger. She was shocked but quickly turned around and said "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

The bartender didn't move and blue eyed stranger laughed as he took a seat next to her, saying "I'm sorry Miss but I'm going to have to see some id."

"Why don't you just steal it?" she said before she could stop herself. Her eyes went wide after the words left her mouth and now she just wanted the beer so she could stop herself from say anything else "Just give me the beer."

"I can't do that." the bartender said "until he gives me the okay."

"Why? Are you afraid of him?" she said before she could stop herself.

The bartender laughed, saying "That and because he's my boss."

Peyton eyes went wide as she turned to look at the blue eyed stranger, only to see that same stupid smirk on his face. Of course him, of all people, would run this place.

"Are you gonna show me your id?"

Peyton scowled as she reached into the pocket of her jean skirt and slid it across the counter. The blue eyed stranger picked it up and let out a little laugh.

"Peyton Marie Sawyer." he said before giving the bartender a nodded.

He sat the beer down in front of Peyton, who immediately put it up to her mouth, before he walked away. She heard the man sitting next to her laugh a little as he slid the id back across the counter to her.

"See now, I know that's a fake id because your middle name's Elizabeth." she whipped her head to the side to look at him, wondering how in the world this man knew some much about her but yet, she didn't even know his name. He looked her in the eye before continuing "And I know there's no way in hell that you 35."

"Are you stalking me?" she said before closing her eye's, telling herself to shut up before this guy pulled a gun out on her.

"Nah," he said with a laugh "I don't have the time to stalk high school girls."

"But you have the time to scare the shit of them?"

He laughed as a look of shock came over her face, once again and leaned towards her, looking her in the eyes, whispering "Are you scare?"

This time she bit her tongue to hold back any response and shook her head no. And that was the truth, she was a little nervous but not scared. Okay, well maybe a little bit but not so much of him. A smirk crossed his face as he sat back and took a drink of her beer, nodding his head down at her hands.

"Then why are you shaking?"

Peyton looked away and placed her hand's flat against the bar so you couldn't see that she was shaking anymore.

He laughed as he shook his head, saying "You have no reason to be. You're safe."

"Oh yeah," she said while raising an eyebrow, picking her id up before putting it back in her pocket "But the night I met yo-"

"The night you tried to kill me."

She glared at him, saying "The night you ran out in front of my car, gas station g- Nathan, told me I had no business being around here. Now, you're telling me I have no reason to be scared. So, which one is it?"

"Nate's right." he said with a smirk, his eyes filling with laughter "But everyone in this club see's you talking to me. Trust me, no one around here's gonna bother you."

She wanted to ask him what he meant by that but found herself speechless, So, she reached in front of him, picking up her beer and took another drink. Lucas was thrown off. Most girls he knew would have thrown themselves at him by now, but she just looked nervous and he had to admit, that was nice. He liked a challenge.

"I heard you had some trouble outside?" he said, reaching over the bar and picking up a beer for himself.

"It was nothing." she said so softly that he barley heard her.

"Yeah," he said raising an eyebrow in her direction. He twisted the top off the beer, setting it down on the bar before reaching down and gently grabbing her by the ankle, lifting her leg up and resting it in his lap, gently running his finger tips across her thigh just above her knee, saying "I heard it was the same guy who gave you this."

She was shocked by his action but couldn't deny the trail of fire that his finger-tips seem to leave behind as he gently ran them across her skin or how her heart rate seem to increase. Having no idea what he was talking about, she looked down to see a bruise. A bruise she hadn't noticed until he pointed it out, leaving her to wonder how he had noticed it. When she finally looked up, she saw that he was staring at her and for the first time since she met him, his eyes weren't guarded, angry or dangerous. They just look concerned. Much like they looked after she stood up last night.

"You need me to take care of him for you?" he finally asked when she didn't say anything.

"No," she immediately said, not knowing what _'take care of him' _meant "He didn't mean anything by it."

He laughed as he set her leg back down, saying "So, he is your boyfriend."

"Ex." Peyton said quickly.

He nodded he his head, taking a sip from his beer before saying "I figured from the way you glared at him."

"You seem to know a lot about me." she finally pointed out, sending him a quick look before looking down, embarrassed.

"Well, when you put it out there on the internet, it's no that hard to find out." he said with a smirk. He couldn't put his finger on it but, something made this girl different from every other girl he had ever met and even though everything and everyone he knew was telling him to stay away, he found himself intrigued.

She looked up shocked, again. It wasn't like she didn't know what he was talking about. She just didn't think anyone was actually checking her pod cast or her web-site out, let alone the man that hasn't left her thoughts since she first saw him.

"Lucas." someone called out from behind them.

Luke looked over his shoulder only to see Nate walking towards them, sending him a pointed look before looking at Peyton. A look that told her he wasn't to happy to see her there, let alone talking to blue eyed stranger, well Lucas.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out when he reached them, causing both of them to look at her confused "For last night, in the parking lot. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

Lucas immediately started laughing, saying "Don't apologize to him. He did steal your sketches."

"Thanks man." Nate said before looking over at Peyton and giving her a slight nod "Don't worry about it."

"What's up?" Lucas said, never taking his eyes off Peyton.

Nathan leaned in and whispered something in his ear and Peyton watched as his eyes instantly flashed with anger.

"How you doing tonight, downtown?" A voice came over the speakers causing all three of them to look up to the stage only to see Skills standing there with a drink in his hand as cheers erupted "Alright, alright. I want you to give it up for downtowns own, Mrs. Haley James Scott."

Once again, the club erupted with cheers as Haley walked on stage. Peyton didn't miss the fact that he said downtown own instead of Tree Hills own, causing her to remember just how separated their worlds were.

"Shit, she is going to be pissed. I'll meet you outside." Nathan said before walking towards the stage.

"I have something I have to take care of." Lucas said, causing her to pull her eyes away from the stage to look back at him "When you're ready to leave, let Skills know. He'll make sure you get to your car alright."

"Skills?" she asked, confused.

He laughed as he nodded his head towards the stage, saying "The guy that was just up there."

"Oh, magic man."

"Magic man?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She looked down, embarrassed again before explain "Because he appears out of thin air."

"He'll like that." he laughed "So tell me, you called Nate gas station guy, Skills magic man. What's my nick name?"

She felt her cheeks warm slightly as she said "Blue eyed stranger."

He laughed lightly at her embarrassment and couldn't get over how attractive he found her when her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Nodding his head, he said "I like it."

A smile tugged at her lip's and she felt her cheeks heat up. Clearing her throat, she said "So, if he stole them, how'd you know what the note said?"

He looked at her confused for a second before a smirk crossed his face. Shrugging his shoulders, he said "I wrote it."

"Who returned them?" she asked. She was pretty sure she knew the answer to that question but still, for some reason, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Why's it matter? You got them back, right?" he said, sending her a wink.

The crowd erupting in cheers again causing them to both look to the stage to see Nathan on it. He shook his head as he whispered something in Haley's ear. Peyton didn't miss the frown that quickly crossed Haley's face as her eyes immediately found Lucas and just a quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. She looked up to Nathan and nodded her head, giving him a quick kiss. When the crowed booed, Nathan laughed, dipping Haley back slightly before given her a kiss like the day before, immediately causing a round of whistles and cat calls.

Peyton went to say something but they heard "I said come and find me in twenty minutes. Damn it P. Sawyer, these creepy guy's had me cornered." the raspy voiced suddenly trailed off and Lucas watched as Peyton closed her eyes. Obviously, she knew the owner of the voice. "Why hello, Handsome." a girl said placing herself in between the two of them, sending a smile at Luke, saying "I don't believed you had the pleasure of meeting me. Brooke Davis."

Lucas looked down at her hand before looking around her, giving Peyton a nodded as he stood up, saying "Nice talking to you, Peyton Sawyer."

He started to walk away, when he heard "You to, Lucas."

He had a smile, not a smirk, on his face but she didn't see that. She wasn't ever sure if he had heard her as she watched him walked up to Skills and Nathan. He leaned in and said something to Skills before they both looked in her direction. Skills nodded his head before looking back to the stage as Haley began to sing. Lucas gave her one last smirk before disappearing out the door, Nathan following closely behind him.

Peyton sat there wondering where he was going and what he had to take care of and she didn't know why, but she found herself worried about him.

"Wow, she really good." Brooke's raspy voice said, bring her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, she is." Peyton said

Haley's song came to an end and the crowd erupted in cheers, causing a smile to light up her face. She ran her fingers over the guitar strings before leaning in towards the mic, saying "Thanks guys. Now, I know I usually only sing one song but there's someone special in the house tonight and I was wondering if you would mind if I sung one more song. For her."

The crowd showed their approval and Peyton looked over to Skills to see a smile on his face, while he shook his head, like he already knew what she was doing. She looked back to the stage to see Haley telling the band something before walking back towards the mic as she started to play a melody on her guitar.

Peyton noticed how she didn't seem nervous and assumed Haley had done this before. She actually seemed quite comfortable as she sang. She close her eyes as she sang the first couple of lines of the song but then, she opened them and it seemed as she was staring right at Peyton and sang,

_With a smile and a "I'm gonna fight to the death" expression in her eye  
__You think I'm so dramatic  
Just imagining again  
You come to her defense  
Insisting that she's innocent_

And just as fast as she had locked eyes with Peyton, she looked away. The crowd danced to the music and as Peyton looked around, she noticed some people mouthing the word to the song, like they've heard it before. Straining to hear the lyric's, she got the impression it was about a boyfriend who had a not so innocent friend that was a girl and he's girlfriend wasn't to thrilled about it. The Peyton and Haley locked eyes again.

_Cause she's stepping up her game  
She's making you a prisoner for her hall of fame  
She's looking for a winner for her trophy case  
And you need to consider  
What you think you deserve  
Is that all that you're worth?  
No, no, no, no_

_You say that love is blind  
Well I say open up your eye  
sShe's a mastermind  
She'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference now?  
I'll be gone one way or another_

And again, she looked away just as fast and Peyton got the impression Haley was trying to make a point.

"Alright, I'm bored. This place isn't anything special" Brooke exclaimed "You ready to get out of here?"

Peyton frown at her words, she thought this place was pretty cool and if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she kind of wanted to stick around to see if Lucas came back. But looking over at Brooke she found herself nodded her head. They stood up and made their way towards the door.

"Skinny Girl." they heard causing them to look up to see Skills standing on the stairs "You heading out?"

"Yeah." she said

He let out a laugh, shaking his head like he wasn't surprised and walked down, pushing the door opened, saying "After you."

They walked down the stairs and Skills nodded at a couple of people as they walked down the street. The look's they sent Peyton and Brooke didn't go unnoticed by the girls causing Brooke to huddle closer to her as she dug around in her purse for the key's. A couple of feet from the car, Brooke hit the unlock button on the remote, flashing the light before running towards the driver side and Peyton didn't miss the chuckle that had escaped from Skills.

"Sorry." she said softly.

"Don't worry about." he said shaking his head "I'm surprised to you didn't do the same thing."

"There's no reason to, right?" she said, looking over at him.

He gave her a half-smile before saying "Not with me."

She opened the door, saying "Thanks Skills."

"Now see, I like Magic Man." he said causing her to laugh. Giving her a slight nod, he said "Night, Peyton."

She found herself doing the stupid nod thing back and said night before climbing into the car. Once they reached the main road, Peyton looked down at the clock and noticed it was only a little past mid-night.

"If you want, I'm sure we could catch some party." she said looking over at Brooke.

She sent Peyton a smile before shaking her head, saying "I was thinking we'd have a girls night in."

Peyton sent her a grateful smile and once they reach her house, she called and ordered a pizza. They sat on the floor in the living room, eating piece while watching scary movies, yelling at the screen. A couple of hour's later, Brooke had fallen asleep on the floor. Peyton made sure she was covered up before shutting off the tv. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, she walked out on to the front porch and sat down on the bench, looking up at the night sky.

Peyton was surprised that Brooke never brought up the other night or asked who Lucas was and how she knew him. She never said anything about Jake, either but Peyton was glad. She didn't want to talk about it. Any of it. Brooke being Brooke would either offer her help or offer her opinion and right now, Peyton didn't want either.

She was already confused enough and the way Haley seemed to sing to her, unnerved her. It was almost as if she was trying to tell Peyton, that's what she thought of her and Peyton didn't understand why she would feel like that. Not only did they not really know anything about each other but Peyton, honestly, wasn't like that. She didn't uses guy's like that. Not for her own personal gain and she definitely didn't have any interest in Nathan. Not like that, anyway.

But Luke was a different. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was definitely interested in him but judging from the look Nathan had gave her and the song Haley had sung, neither were to happy at the fact they were talking to each other. Which led her to believe that song had something to do with that. Almost like, Haley thought that what she was going to do with him. Like someone else had.

* * *

_One way or Another - Kate Voegele_


	4. Neither do you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Just a little warning, this story it completely un-beta, all mistake are mine, sorry.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to leave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: lprocksmysocksoffm, Brownk14, bendecida82, HJS-NS-23, crazyjan, TSS, AnnOTH21, RJMoonspell4, skylove and LPfan4ever. They really do mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Unfair**

_**Neither do you…**_

The gently breeze hitting Peyton's face made her nose twitch and she gently rubbed it before opening her eye, jumping back a little when she saw Brooke sitting there, leg's crossed, staring out at the road.

"So, I gave you a party free night. I ate pizza and screamed at a tv with you and then pretended to fall asleep so you could come out here and ponder the meaning of life." she paused as she handed a cup of coffee to her, not taking her eyes off the road as Peyton sat up mumbling a thanks, before continuing "Now, it's time to answer some questions."

"Broo-"

"See, last night I went to _'check out' _that place," she interrupted using air quote, knowing how much that annoyed Peyton, sending her a quick smile. As she turned to look back at the street, she went on " but I was really watching you and yesterday at the mall, I know you were lying. Because the night before, you didn't just mention Magic Man, there was also gas station guy and blue eyed stranger. So, after you came clean about all that, I decided to spy and imagine my surprise when not only one but, two other guy's came up and talked to you-"

"Only one-"

"And then, I recognizing one as the same hottie that kissed, girl who so needs a make over, on the street. Same girl that performed last night. So, now we have girl who so needs a make over, two hottie's at a bar and Magic man and all of them seem to be connected back to you." They sat there in silence for a couple seconds before Brooke looked over saying "Well?"

"It's just, I don't think you actually asked a question." she said

"Peyton" Brooke exclaimed

"Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Haley." Peyton exclaimed before looking down at her hands saying in a softer voice "That's their names. Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Haley."

"Okay." Brooke said with a nodded of her head "Well, obviously the girl is Haley, poor girl." she mutter the last part but, judging from the glare Peyton was now giving her, she heard "So, next we have gas station guy."

"Nathan."

"Again, ok, obviously he's one of the guy's but that doesn't tell me much else."

"He's with Haley."

"Alright, so dark haired hottie at the bar is Nathan." Brooke said "Now, that leaves Magic Man…wait don't tell me. Skills, right?" Peyton simply nodded her head before Brooke went on "And that leaves, blue eyed stranger. So, I'm guessing blue eyed hottie at the bar is Lucas." she finished with a smile on her face.

"That's everyone." Peyton said, sending Brooke a look, not really liking the way she had said his name.

"Good, I have names to go with faces. We'll come back to that later. Now, you're going to tell me what happened at the game." Peyton looked at her wide eyed causing her to roll her eyes, saying "Please, you have to use the _'_bathroom' and then I find you in the parking lot, staring off into the dark. That got me thinking about the party, you said it had nothing to do with Jake, which leads me to believe, it had something to do with the double life you've been leading from the past week."

"I have not been living a double life."

"Then what do you call it? Lying to all of your friends to hang out with some…_other_ people."

"Okay, you have to quit doing that." Peyton immediately said.

"Doing what?"

"Talking about them with disgust in your voice."

"Fine." Brooke said, she didn't agree with what Peyton said but she need to get the conversation back on track "What happened at the game?"

"I saw them walk out of the gym and ran after them." she said. shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?"

"I don't know." she said once again, shrugging her shoulder as she picked at her nails.

"Enough with the lying, Peyton."

"Because my sketches were on my front porch." she exclaimed "When I came home Friday, I found them leaning against the door."

"These people know where you live?" Brooke said, wide eyed before turning towards Peyton, narrowing her eyes and pointing a finger at her "You said you found them under your seat."

"I know, I know, okay." she fidgeted with the edge of the blanket as she lamely said "I'm sorry."

"Your entire life for the past week has been a lie. No wonder you got shit faced at the party. It must have been stressful."

"Brooke, come on."

"No, Peyton." she said turning her body towards her "This has got to stop."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Brooke. There's nothing to stop. Nothing's even going on."

"Don't even try that. First, one of them immediately comes to your defense. I'm not kidding Peyton, you should have seen Magi- Skills, what ever the hell his name is. You should have seen his face once he realized it was you yelling a Jake. I swear to god I saw some of them reach in their coat. I thought for sure you two were going to get shot."

"Their not ev-"

"Married couple, yeah I noticed the rings." she said when Peyton looked at her shocked "Any way, Married couple so hate you. I don't know what you did but, they do not like you talking to blue eyed hottie. Speaking of which, what the hell was that at the bar last night? You let him touch you."

"He pointed out a bruise." Peyton said, pulling off the blanket to show Brooke as if to prove a point.

She laughed, looking at her like she had lost her mind, saying "Are you serious? That was so not a _'hey, you have a bruise' _look. That was a _'I'm seriously thinking about taking you into the bathroom' _look and the look you were giving him, clearly said you would have let him. And then, you shared a drink with him. I mean you claim not to know him but yet, you'll sha-"

"Enough" Peyton said as she stood up, dropping the blanket to the floor "You really have to stop talking about them like they're this disease we need to get rid of. You don't know anything about them."

"Neither do you." Brooke exclaimed as she stood up to face her "Peyton, even Nathan said the stories were true. You told me that last night he told you to stay away. I get it, alright. I, myself, have wanted to go over there, just to see what it's like but we're from two different world, P. Sawyer. Us and them, we don't mix. You've had your fun, it's time to let it go."

Peyton stared at Brooke shocked for a couple seconds before saying "You so just sounded like your mother."

"I don't have one of those." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at her "And, no I did-"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Peyton said, nodding her head.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Your in deep here. You already like Lucas-"

"As a friend." Peyton quickly interjected.

"A friend my ass. I've known you since the third grade Peyton, I can tell when you like someone and you definitely like blue eyed hottie. This has got to stop. You can't take this any further. You already know the rumors are going to flying we get to school tomorrow. I guarantee the rat Dim has already talked up the story. Saying how Jake and him show those guy's what's up before leaving only after we agreed to follow the hoodlums."

"See, right there. We both know that's not what happened and we both agree the story isn't true. So, what's that tell you about every other story we've ever heard."

"But," Brooke quickly cut in "That story has some truth to it and in that story, your new _friends_ are the bad guys."

"No, Brooke their not." Peyton said, reaching down and picking up the blanket "In that story, Skills came over and told Jake to leave me alone while you stood on the street corner, watching." she knew it was harsh and she didn't mean it to sound that way but right now, she really didn't want to have this conversation with Brooke. So, she turned and walked towards the door saying "I wanna be alone for a while."

"Peyton wait-"

"Brooke, I just need time to think." turning around to face her, she held the edge of the door, saying "I'm sorry, okay. For every thing. For the lying, anything I said this morning that might have pissed you off, everything. But, right now, I just wanted to be alone." And with that, she shut the door in her face.

"I need my key's." Brooke said, staring at the closed door.

A few seconds later, it quickly opened again and Peyton held out her purse, looking down at the ground, mumbling "I'll call you later."

As soon as Brooke took her purse, the door slammed in her face again and she heard it lock before she exclaimed "Fine but this is so not over, P. Sawyer."

Brooke had made it all the way to her car before she realized she didn't have any shoe's on. She looked back up to the house just in time to see the door open and her shoe's came flying out before it closed again.

"Thank you." she yelled as she picked them up, mumbling under her breath as she got into the car.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"One way or another." Lucas said from the doorway, causing Haley to jump before turning around and glaring at him.

"What about it?" she finally said.

"I heard you sang it last night." he said walking into the room "Or more like you sang it to someone last night."

"I was just doing what you pay me to do."

"I don't pay you anything to sing. You do that because you want to. It was your idea."

Haley sat there for a second, looking solely at her computer screen, refusing to meet his eye before she said "Maybe it was something she needed to hear."

"You do know, that I know who that songs about, right?"

"I think I'd be kinda offended if you didn't." she said "I wrote it about you and _her_."

"You don't know Peyton like that Haley."

"Neither do you," she quickly pointed out "and our experience with their kind, should tell you enough to stay away. They're all alike."

"You know, " he said as he voice raised slightly "you're doing the same thing to her that pisses you off about them."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Judging her before you even know her." he exclaimed

"And you're doing exactly what you did last time. Claiming she not like them and we both know how that turned out."

"I'm not claiming she like anything but at least I'm giving her a chance."

She laughed sarcastically, saying "Well, let's just hope you don't end up in the hospital this time."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, letting her know she had crossed a line but Haley just glared back. They had an intense stare down for a couple of minutes, not noticing when Skills and Nathan to walked into the room or how fast they left, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Lucas broke eye contact first, pulling her lap-top away from her and started hitting a couple of button on the keyboard.

"Hey." she protested.

"Listen to her latest pod-cast." he said, pushing the lap-top back in front of her.

Haley rolled her eyes, saying "Luke, I really don't care what she said on her pod-cast."

"Just listen to it." he said before walking out of the room.

Haley stared at the empty doorway and jumped a little when she heard the front door shut slam shut. Getting up and she looked out the window just in time to see his car taking off down the driveway. She let out a breath and sat down in front of her computer, moving the arrow to the back button but couldn't bring herself to hit the button.

"Damn it, Lucas." she cursed his name out loud as she started to scroll through the page, looking for the entry he was talking about. Finally, she clicked on the link and waited.

"_Hey everybody." Peyton paused, softly laughing "God, you would think, after all this time, I would be use to talking to myself on this thing, huh?…Let's see, I really don't even know where to begin." there was another short pause before she went on to say "Have you ever experienced something that changed your life in a matter of seconds? Like, in that moment you knew nothing was ever going to be the same again. Well, I had one of those moments about a week ago. You see, my entire life I've been told to stay away from certain things. That these things would harm me, that they were no good for me and no good would ever come from letting these thing's into my life but after last night, I'm not really sure that's true. _

_Have you been brought up believing in something only to find out, everything you believed, was a lie? See, that's the place I'm in right now. Something happened to me last night that made me rethink everything I've ever been told. For example, has someone ever told you that you shouldn't like someone because their a bad person and you just decide to take their word instead of find out for yourself? Well, I've done that pretty much my entire life. But, last night I learned that you shouldn't judge someone based on someone else's opinion. You should get to know that person and form your own opinion before you decided whether or not you let that person in your life. Seriously think about it for a second. I bet almost every one of you have someone in your life, that if you would have listen to someone else instead of finding out for yourself, you would have missed out on this amazing friend, lover or whatever they may be to you. _

_The sad thing about it is, I fear it's to late for me to get to know these people. Our world's would never mix. It would be like oil and water. They would never be accepted in my world and I wouldn't be in their's. Or at least that's what everyone telling me. _

_Since I was eight years old, I've wondered what makes us so different. What makes me so much better? Because of where I live? That doesn't really make sense. But I've lived my life believing that. I've been told only bad people come from that place but after last night, I learned there are some amazingly talented people in that place. God, that girl deserves a contract." Once again, there was a pause. Almost as if she didn't want to get to personal with her message before it continued " Their not these criminals or dirt bags, people have made them out to be. Their successful and loyal to the people they care about. They don't apologize for who they are and sure, at times they can scare the shit out of you just by sending a glare your way but, that's not what their about. At least, that's what I think and it's a shame that I've let other peoples opinions cloud my judgment. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, if there's someone out there that you think is special but, are afraid of what your friends are going to say, don't be. Get to know that person. It might just change your life."_

"Damn it, Lucas." Haley cursed his name again as the pod-cast came it an end.

Even she had to admit that Peyton really didn't seem like she was anything like the girl she wrote the song about but, at the same time, she wasn't so sure she could trust Peyton. After all, she knew better then most people how fake uptown people could really be.

"Hey." Skills said from the door.

Haley sent a glare at him, saying "Why'd you tell Lucas about the song?"

"Because of the look on her face when I walked her to the car last night." he said as he walked into the room "You got in her head, Hales."

"That was the whole point." she mumbled

"Don't you think you should at least get to know her a little before you scare her away from Luke?"

"I get him defending her. I excepted that." she said as she turned to face him "But you, not so much. I mean, what makes you think she's so different? Why aren't you worried about this?"

"Well, for one, Luke's a grown ass man. As far as I'm concerned, he can make his own choices. As for what makes her different, she chose to come with me over her uptown friends last night and we both know, the girl you're think of, never would've done that."

Haley looked like she was going over what he said in her head and he let out a laugh as he stood up, walking towards the door.

"All I'm saying, Baby Girl, is you might want to talk to her before you scare her away from Luke. For all we know, she might be good for him. That and I haven't actually seen him smile in a while. And I don't mean that stupid, '_I'm the shit' _smrik he walks around with all the time. I mean a real Lucas Scott smile and last night, he was smiling. That's gotta mean something, right?"

Haley sat there for a couple of second after he walked out the door before calling out "You guy's really suck, you know that."

_***One Tree Hill***_

Peyton got out of her car Monday morning and quickly scanned the parking lot, looking for any sign of Brooke. Catching a glimpse of the dimpled face brunette walking to the school, she started walking towards the door, mentally preparing an apology in her head. But once she reached Brooke's locker, all she said was "Are you talking to me yet?"

"That depends." Brooke said before looking over at her "Are you going to tell me I'm acting like Victoria, again?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke." she said giving her a pleading look "You know I didn't mean that."

Brooke narrowed her eyes before shutting her locker, saying "You never called me last night. What'd you do?"

"I was home all night."

"I know, I just wanted to see if you would lie about it." she said, as she started walking down the hallway, indicating she want Peyton to follow her "Nice pod-cast by the way."

"Brooke"

"I just don't get it, Peyton. Are you that unhappy with your life?"

"I never said I was unhappy with me life, Brooke." she pointed out "I just don't get what makes us so different."

"You don't have to." she said as she stopped outside a classroom "It's just the way it is. The way it's always been."

Brooke's response really didn't surprise Peyton, she figured she would say something like that. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she looked down the hall as she said "Look, I just want to make sure we're ok."

Brooke eyed her suspiciously before nodding her head, saying "Of course, we're okay but, you have to let-"

"Gotta go." Peyton said when the bell rang cutting Brooke off.

"Peyton."

She ignored Brooke's pleas as she quickly turned down the hallway, disappearing from sight. She knew there would be hell to pay for leaving Brooke hanging like that but right now, she didn't want another lecture. Just as she was about to walk into homeroom, she over heard Tim retelling his version of what happen Friday night, followed by a round of laughter. Not wanting to deal with that either, Peyton quickly turned around and started walking towards the closest door that led outside. Digging around in her book bag for her key's, Peyton wasn't paying attention as she walked out the door causing her to run into someone, knocking her to the ground.

"Why don't you watch…" the voice trailed off "Blondie?"

There was only one person who could get away with calling her that and as she looked up to meet blue eyes, she whispered "Lucas."

"Aren't you going in the wrong direction?" he asked with a smirk as he reached his hand out to help her up.

"I didn't know you went to school here." she said as she took his hand, standing up.

"I don't." he said "Hales forgot a paper she needed. I'm just dropping it off."

"Oh." was all she could think to say.

"It about time, I'm late for hom…" they heard someone trail off from behind them and turned to see Haley standing there, looking between the two of them. She raised an eyebrow at Luke before saying "Tell me you brought my paper."

Pulling it out of his back pocket and handed it to her, saying "That's the reason I'm here."

"Sure." she mumbled as she took it, sending him a look "Thanks for folding it."

"I'm sure it's not going to affect your grade." he said, sending her a look.

"That's what you think." she mumble, quickly glancing in Peyton direction "I should get going. I'm late for homeroom."

A smirk found it's way onto Luke's face and he looked over at Peyton, saying "I guess that mean's you were heading in the wrong direction."

"I was actually leaving." Peyton said

"Skipping, you mean?" he said with a smile.

Haley watched them talk as if she wasn't standing there and she had to admit, Skills was right about Luke smiling. She was about to turn and walk back into the school when, from behind them, they heard "I see you're still slumming."

Lucas immediately tensed up, narrowing his eyes at the person who stood behind Peyton. Haley instinctively reach out, grabbing him by the arm, while Peyton just closed her eyes wishing the voice was in her head but the laughing that followed, told her it wasn't.

"So, is this why you broke up with me? You make some new friends and suddenly you're to good for everyone around here?"

"No Jake." Peyton said, turning around to face him "I broke up with you because you're an asshole."

"Ouch." he said putting his hand over his heart, faking hurt "But you're a bitch. Remember sweetheart," he reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear causing her to take a step back, glaring at him. Laughing he continued " it's what made us the perfect couple."

"No, what made us the perfect couple was me not giving a shit about anything you did. But that's over with so you just need to move on."

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. I know you're mad but trust me, once you're done having your fun," he paused as he gave Haley and Luke a look of disgust before going on "You'll come crawling back. You always do."

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, she said "Keep telling yourself that."

By this time, Lucas's fists were clinched at his side and Haley, still holding on to his upper arm, leaned in and whispered "Get out of here, Luke."

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Jake said "Your kind's not welcome around here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton exclaimed before anyone else could say anything "They have just as much of a right to be here as you do."

"I see what's going on now." Jake laughed before looking at Luke "Trust me man, she's not worth your time. She ain't nothing but a tease."

The only sound that could be heard was the echo of Peyton's hand slapping him across the face. His eyes narrowed as he took a step towards her causing Lucas to immediately put himself in between the two of them

"You don't want to do." Luke said in a warning tone

A sly smile crossed Jake's face as he look Luke up and down, saying "And what are you going to do about it? Last I heard you weren't to tough unless you had boy's around."

"I don't need my boy's." Luke said "Get back in the school girls."

"Luke come on, he's not worth it." Haley pleaded

"Get to class, Hales."

Jake looked over at Haley, sending her a smile, saying "You want me to escort-"

He was cut off when Luke's fist met his face, knocking him to the ground. Standing over him, Luke said "Don't you ever fuckin talk to her."

"Lucas." both Haley and Peyton exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm, pulling him away from Jake.

Jake scrambled to his feet and touched his fingers to his lips. Pulling them away, he looked down to see blood and looked up at Luke, saying "You're going to regret that."

"Okay." Luke laughed, taking a step forward causing Jake to step back. A smirk tugged at his lips as he said "That's what I thought. Get out here."

Looking at Peyton with disgust, Jake walked towards the doors, mumbling something under his breath. Turning towards Haley, Luke put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze, dipping his head down so she was looking him in the eye, saying "You want to get out of here?"

"No." she said sending him a smile but giving him a look at the same time "I'll be fine." He nodded his head as she looked over at Peyton, saying "um…by."

Peyton smile slightly, giving her a small wave and they watched as Haley walked into the school, sending them one last look over her shoulder before door shut behind her. Lucas finally turned to look at her and a smile tugged at his lips as he watched her nervously play with the bracelets on her wrist.

"You still want to get out of here?" he finally asked.

Peyton looked up at him and nodded slightly causing him to laugh as he started walking towards his car, monition for her to follow. Once he reached his car, he opened the door and she looked up at him confused.

"Let's get out of here." he simply said before walking around the car, letting her decided if she wanted to get in or not.

Peyton stood there, staring at the car, having an internally debate. Her head was telling her to run back into the school and get the hell away from this man. For all she knew, he could be taking her some where to kill her and all the stories she's heard indicate that he would but her gut was screaming at her to just get in the freaking car already. So, she did, setting her book bag in her lap before closing the door, sending him a nervous smile. After all, if she wanted to get to know them, she would have to spend some time with them.

"Cool car." she mumbled as he pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah, it's one of the thing's we have in common." he said, looking over at her "We both drive vintage cars."

Peyton smiled at him before turning her attention out the window. She knew he listen to her pod-cast. He admitted the much that night at the bar but, it almost seemed like he was trying to show her that she was right. They sat there in silences for a couple of minutes and that unnerved her. She needed him to talk to her to get her mind off of where they were going and what he had planed, if he had anything planed.

"You and Haley seem pretty close." she suddenly blurted out. The looks they were giving each other earlier, made it more than obvious they were having a private conversation.

He glanced over at her for a second before looking back to the road, saying "I've known her since she was ten and she is married to my brother."

"You and Nathan are brother?"

He didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that she remembered their names or the fact that it didn't seem to faze her that they were married. That stood out most to people and usually, their first response was '_they're married.'_

"Yeah." he finally said "the same man got his mom and my mom pregnant."

She noticed how he didn't refer to his father as well, his father or Nathan's but, figured there was a reason for that and his tone made her drop the subject all together. She tried to hide the nervousness that came over her as they crossed the bridge but the soft laugh she heard next to her told her, he noticed.

"I told you," he said placing his hand on her leg, just above her knee "You're safe with me."

She sent him a smile, nodding her head slightly before looking back out the window. Suddenly, she found herself speechless. She couldn't deny the shiver his simply touch sent down her spine or the fact that his touch caused feelings to stir deep inside her. Feeling Jake never invoked the entire time they were dating and she found herself disappointed when he suddenly pulled it away.

Looking around as he slowed the car down before parking it, she asked "Where are we?"

"I thought you could be my own personal cheerleader for a while. You wouldn't happen to have your uniform in your bag, would you?" Peyton look a him wide eyed causing him to laugh. Shaking his head, he grabbed a basketball out of the backseat, saying "You looked like you needed to get away for a while."

And just like that, he shut the door and was on the basketball court shooting around before she even had time to realized he was gone. Getting out, she threw her bag over her shoulder and shut the door, getting his attention.

When they locked eyes, a smirk appeared on his face and he shrugged his shoulder, saying "This is where I come to get away from it all."

Sending him a smile, Peyton walked towards the picnic table, setting her bag down on it, looking around before her eyes settled back on him.

"Do you play?" he asked, holding the ball in his hand.

She laughed as she shook her head, saying "No."

Shrugging his shoulder, he went back to shooting the ball around, watching her discreetly out of the corner of his eye, partly to see what she was going to do and partly because he wanted to know where she was incase something was to happen. Peyton walked closer to the edge of the water, staring across at the other side. She had to admit that it looked different from over here. Not a bad different just…different. The good side looked happier and brighter. She swore every time she sat over there, looking over here, it seemed gray. Like rain clouds always filled the sky but looking up, she noticed the sun was shine over here to.

Eventually, she made her way back to the picnic table and pulled out her sketch pad, sending a look his way only to see him run after the ball before jogging back to the court, dribbling before taking a shot, never once looking her way. Walking back towards a tree, she sat down, leaning her back against it, pulling her knees up and started to draw. They stayed that way for a while, him shooting around, her drawling in a comfortable silence, an gently end of summer breeze blowing through the air.

"Hey," he called out softly as if not scare her but she jumped anyway causing that oh so familiar smirk to appear on his face. Holding out her phone, he said "It's was ringing."

"Thanks." she said, taking the phone out of his hand, pulling her knees to her chest to hide the sketch. Looking at her phone, her eyes went wide and she quickly stood up, asking "What time is it?"

"A little after one." he said looking down at his watch.

"Shit." she said brushing past him, calling over her shoulder "I need to get back to school."

He watched, highly amused at the way she stuffed her sketch pad back into her bag before she threw it over her shoulder, sending him a glare when she saw that he was standing there, ball tucked under his arm, laughing at her with his eyes.

"Well, are you coming?"

He let the ball fall to the ground, stopping from rolling away with his foot as he crossed his arms over his chest, asking "What if I don't want to?"

"What if you don't wan…What are we six? I don't care if you don't want to. I have to get back to school or Brooke's going to kill me. So, let's go." she said

He had to admit the way her green eyed flashed with anger as she yelled at him was sexy as hell. Walking towards her, never breaking eye contact, he backed her up against the table so fast that her bag dropped from her shoulder and she was now sitting on the table, him standing between her legs, his hands rest flat against the table on either side of her hips causing her to lean back on her elbow as her eye flicked from his eyes to his mouth.

"I might need a little," he paused as he looked upward and smirk appearing on his face as he looked her in the eye again, saying "convincing."

Licking her lips, she knew it was an opening invitation to make the first move, knowing that if she kissed him, there was no going back. She might not of been able to say it out loud but, she knew she was attracted to him and then today happen. She wanted to. Oh boy, did she want to and has ever since that night at the bar. So, she did.

Her hand found it's way into the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer, crashing her lips to his. It took him a second before he responded, pulling her to sit upright, never breaking the kiss, rubbing his hands softly up and down her jean clad thighs before resting them on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and gasped when she felt his fingertips slip beneath the hem of her shirt, rubbing small circle against her skin causing her to shiver.

She felt him smirk against her lips and went to pull away when his hand tangled itself in her curls, pulling her back to him. Obviously, he wasn't convinced just yet. He trace her bottom lip with his tongue, silently begging for access. She let out a soft moan when their tongues met and she felt his grip tighten on her hip as his other hand pulled her closer. Taking his bottom lip in between her, she sucked lightly before nibbling at it causing a groan to escape from the back of his throat. And for the first time ever, Peyton saw fire works.

And just as fast as it happened, it stopped and they pulled away from each other, just staring at each other as they caught their breath.

Giving her a slight nod, he whispered "alright" before standing up straight and grabbing the ball of the ground, walking back towards the car.

When he opened his door, she snapped out of her trance and grabbed her bag off the table before walking towards the car, refusing to meet his eyes. The radio played softly in the back ground as they made their way back towards the school. Neither of them said a word to each other but it wasn't an uncomfortable silences, they were both just lost in their own thoughts. He could tell she had relaxed some because she was not longer clutching her bag. It rest on the floor in between her legs and she stared out the window, the back of her hand pressed against her lips.

"Thanks Luke." she said softly, looking over at him "I really need a day like today. To just get way from it all."

He gave her a half smile as he pulled into the parking lot, saying "We all do once in a while."

She nodded as she reached for her bag. Looking up, she saw Haley sitting Indian style on the bench, her nose in a book. Hearing the car, she looked up and a glare crossed her face.

"She really doesn't like me." Peyton stated

Luke laughed, saying "She likes you, that's why she's so mad because she really wants to hate you."

"That makes me feel so much better." she said rolling her eyes, reaching for the door handle before giving him a smile "Bye, Lucas."

Nodding his head slightly, he said "Bye."

When she got out of the car, Haley was walking towards it. Giving her a small wave, Peyton said "Hey."

Giving her a smile, Haley said "hi" before getting into the car and shutting the door behind her. Peyton didn't hear the car pull off but she was to afraid of getting caught to look back as she opened the door and sure enough, as she walked around the corner, she stole a quick glance and saw the car still sitting there, Lucas laughing at something Haley said before shaking his head and replying. And that's when she realized Brooke was right, she was in deep.

Haley sat in silences as she watched Lucas's eyes follow Peyton into the school. Once she disappeared from sight, he looked at her, giving her a smile, asking "What?"

"What?" Haley said in disbelief as she gestured towards the way Peyton had just taken, saying "What was that?"

Shaking his head, he laughed as he said "She just need to get away for a while."

"And you had to take her?" Haley said "You had nothing better to do today then spend the day with escorting her arou-"

"We went to the river court." he interrupted, sending her a look. She narrowed her eyes. That was definitely not something she expected him to say. A smirk found it way on to his face and he said "She's not as bad as you think she is and that's pissing you off."

"She didn't have to defend us this morning." Haley exclaimed, in a huff "Why'd she do that?"

"I don't know." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you ask her?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, looking over at her confused.

"Well, what did you talk about four in a half hours?"

"Nothing."

"Lucas Scott please tell you didn't take her back to the house-"

"I just told you we were at the river court." He pointed out.

"Well, then please tell me you didn't do that on the river court."

Lucas laughed, shaking his head as he looked straight ahead, saying "She sketched and I shot around. We really didn't talk much and when we did, it was about Nathan mostly."

That responses didn't seem to relax her any as she crossed her arms over her chest, saying "Why'd she want to know about Nathan?"

"She didn't Hales." he exclaimed looking over at her, slowly losing his patience's with her. Turning to look ahead of him again, he gripped the steering wheel before saying "She was asking about you and that led to Nathan."

Haley sat there, taking in everything he had just said. She knew he was getting fed up with answering her questions. That much was obvious by his body language. Letting out a deep breath, she said "I still don't get why-"

"I like her, Hales." He said cutting her off. Looking over at her, he shrugged his shoulders, saying "I really like her and I know you don't understand it" he paused, laughing lightly "And I know you don't want to like her but she's different Hales."

She let out a sigh as she gave him a look. Even she had to admit that ever since Saturday night, Peyton had proven her wrong time and time again but she still couldn't get over that nagging feeling in her gut, telling her this was a bad situation. But the more she thought about, the more Skills seems to be right. Luke was actually smiling and he could make his own choices, even if she didn't agree with them.

Looking over at him, she said "Fine Luke. If you really want to get to know her, I won't make it hard. I'll stop with the looks and the comments but that doesn't mean we're going to be friends."

"I wasn't asking permission." he told her "But thanks."

She rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips "Just be careful, okay?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Hales." he laugh lightly "I'm telling you, she's not like that and I think you know that."

Rolling her eyes, she open the door as she said "I'll see you at home."

He nodded and waited until she got into the school before taking off, a smile planted on his face.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Nice of you join us Mrs. Scott." the teacher said when Haley walked into her last hour.

She sent him a smile before taking the first open seat she saw. Looking down at her book she listen to the teacher explain the project he had been explaining when she interrupted, as he pointed out and started to list the partners. She tuned him out, rolling her eyes at the snickers she heard over her shoulder, thinking she should have just left with Luke.

"Peyton and Haley…"

That brought her out of her thought's and she quickly looked around the room, only to see Peyton staring at her from the back, looking just as shocked as she did. Peyton gave her a small smile, which she returned before looking ahead of her again. She didn't want to get to know her because then she would have to admit that she was wrong about her and the guys would never let her live that down.

The teacher talk until the bell rang, signaling the end of class and Haley made her way out of the classroom, trying to avoid Peyton. She knew she'd have to talk to her eventually but right now, she needed to get to the tutor center. That and she really didn't want to have a conversation with her. She had to much going through her mind.

By the time Peyton made it out into the hallway, Haley had disappeared. She was pretty sure she could find her. Last week, she saw her walk into the tutoring center almost everyday after school. But, she guessed from the look on her face when she turned to look at her, Haley really didn't want to talk to her right now. So, she grabbed her stuff out of her locker and made her way towards the gym for cheer practice. Quickly changing her clothes, she walked out of the locker room, setting her bag down by the edge of the bleachers before she started to stretch.

"I need to talk to you in the hallway." she heard Brooke's raspy voice say from behind her before she walked by her heading towards the door, sending her a look over her shoulder, letting her know that she wasn't joking around.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked towards the door, catching Jake's eye as she passed. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she saw his fat lip as she pushed open the door.

"What the hell were you thinking? Skipping school with that guy." Brooke exclaimed as soon as the door shut behind Peyton.

Peyton gave her a look and started to ask what she was talking about but Brooke interrupted her, saying "Don't try and deny it, P. Sawyer. Jake told me everything that happen outside. I can't believe that guy hit him for trying to talk to you. I mean, you and Jake have been-"

"Hold on," Peyton said "Jake said what?"

Brooke looked at her confused for a second before saying "He said he just wanted to talk to you for a second and when he approached the guy just hit him, telling him to stay away from you."

"And you believe him?" Peyton exclaimed, looking at Brooke like she had lost her mind "Brooke, Luke hit Jake for talking to Haley. Only after I slapped him for calling me a tease. Jake was the one that started everything. He approached us and started talking shit and Luke held back until he went after Haley. Jake was asking to get hit in the face. You know better then anyone, that Jake likes to make himself look like the good guy in any situation. Why would you believe anything he said until you talked to me?"

"Well, he was the one with the fat lip and I couldn't find you anywhere. Plus, you weren't answering your phone so how could I get your side of the story?"

"You could have asked before you jumped down my throat." Peyton pointed out

Brooke glared at her as she asked "What did you two do all day, anyway?"

"He took me to a basketball court and he shot around while I sketched."

Brooke gave her a look, clearly telling her that she didn't believe her before she said "I thought you were going to stop this?"

As soon as those words left her mouth Peyton made up her mind. She didn't care what anyone else thought of her. To her, the guy's from the other side of the river had proven that she doesn't know them and they're nothing like she thought they were. So, she was going to do what she wanted and get to know them better, no matter what anyone else thought.

"Haley." she called out when she saw her walk around the corner, sending Brooke a look before walking past her towards Haley, who had stopped and looked up confused.

"Look, I know that you don't want to get together today and I really don't want to either. But this projects due in two weeks. So, how about I give you my number and when you're ready to get together to work on it, you can call me."

Haley looked over at Peyton's shoulder at Brooke, who didn't look to happy that they were talking, before looking back at Peyton, saying "Okay."

Peyton smile as she took the pen out of Haley's hand and wrote her phone number down on the cover of her notebook. Giving her one last smile, Peyton walked towards the gym. Pulling open the door, she sent Brooke one last look, letting her know she had crossed a line before disappearing into the gym.

Haley and Brooke made eye contact before Brooke let out a huff as she pulled the door open and walked into the gym, leaving Haley standing alone in the empty hallway. Looking down at her notebook, she let out a sigh before walking towards the door, knowing that no matter how much she told herself that Peyton was just like all the other uptown people, she had just proven to her, once again, that she wasn't.


	5. Party at Duke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Just a little warning, this story it completely un-beta, all mistake are mine, sorry.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to lave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: HJS-NS-23,, lprocksmysocksoff, RJMoonspell4, skylove, LPfan4ever, TSS, crazyjan, AnnOTH21 and OTHGirl24 . They really do mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Unfair**

_**Party at Duke…**_

"Hey, Best friend." Brooke said softly, standing next to the table Peyton was sitting at, alone.

Peyton looked up and gave her a half smile. It had been four day's since they last talked in the hallway and that was a long time of them. Usually, within a couple hours, Brooke would've burst into Peyton room, going on and on about why she was right. But not this time. There wasn't even a phone call and Peyton had taking up sitting by herself at lunch, not really wanting to have to deal with Jake and even though neither of them would admit it, Brooke and Peyton had been avoiding each other like the plague around school. Not that it was all Brooke's fault. Peyton could've just as easily reached out but, she didn't and she missed her best friend.

"Hey, Best friend." she finally said, signaling the okay to sit down, which Brooke didn't miss.

It was awkward for a couple of minutes and if you would have looked over at the table, you never would have guessed that it was best friends sitting next to each other. They looked more like to strangers, forcing conversation. Brooke had her books set in front of her and she was picking at the corners while Peyton was looking anywhere but Brooke's face, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, nervously.

"What've you been up to, lately?" Brooke suddenly asked, not being able to take the silences anymore "I haven't seen you around."

"I've been at home, mostly." Peyton said "I went to the music store a couple of times but other then that I've been at home."

"I would have thought you'd be hanging out with-"

Peyton let out a groan, saying "Brooke."

"Alright, alight." Brooke said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Look, I've miss my best friend," Peyton said, giving her a look "So, can we just agree to disagree on that topic for a while?"

A smile tugged at Brooke's lips as she nodded her head, saying "I've missed you to."

Peyton rolled her eyed, jokingly, sending her a smile, asking "So, what's up?"

"Do you have any plans after school tonight?" Brooke asked, her smile growing.

"Practice and then I was probably just going to head home. Why?" Peyton knew there wasn't a game tonight. Word around school was the other team forfeited at the last minute.

"Come shopping with me?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow, the last time they went shopping was the beginning of her down fall with Brooke. But, since then, everything was out in the open and she wasn't hiding anything anymore. Well, there was the kiss but that would send Brooke over the edge so Peyton decided it would be best to keep that to herself. Besides, it wasn't like anyone else knew about it. She figured nothing bad could come of it this time and smiled, nodding her head.

Brooke let out a squeal, clapping her hands together, saying "This is going to be great. I'll meet you at your house after practice, alright?"

Peyton only had time to nod her head as the bell rang, signaling they had to go to class. As they walked pass their usual table, Peyton did miss the looks everyone was giving them, like Brooke had broken some unspoken rule. Rolling her eyes, she followed her chatty friend into the school because honestly, she didn't care what the rest of them thought. But, Brooke mattered. After all, they had been best friends since third grade.

The next couple of hours seem to drag on and Peyton had to admit she was starting to get excited about going shopping with Brooke. It had been forever since they hung out without this big tense between them and her legged bounced in anticipation as she watched the clock count down the finally minutes of her last hour. She knew practice was going to consist of them sitting down talking for an hour, talking about where the party was tonight. She hoped that simple fact would help her when she asks Brooke to skip out early. The bell rung out and Peyton was the first one out of her seat, heading towards her locker.

"Hey, Peyton." she heard from behind her and she turned to see Haley standing there, holding her books to her chest, looking rather nervous.

"What's up, Haley?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight…" she trailed off when she saw Peyton face "You already have plan's, don't you? Of course, you do. You're Peyton Sawyer, why wouldn't you have plan's on a Friday-"

"Haley," Peyton laughed, cutting her off "It's not that I already have plans. Well, actually it is but, I didn't have any until a couple of hours ago. I would totally blow them off but, it's Brooke and we've been fighting, well, not talking actually. To fight you would have to be talking to each other. Anyway, she asked me to go shopping with her and in Brooke talk, that means I'm sorry, let's be friends, again. So…"

"It's important that you show up."

"Yeah." Peyton said, biting her bottom lip, shrugging her shoulder "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Haley said, giving her a smile "What about tomorrow? We have to get started on this project sooner or later."

"That sounds cool. Give me a call tomorrow and we'll make plans."

Haley nodded and Peyton gave her a smile before walking away. Stopping after a couple of steps, she turned back around and gave Haley a face, asking "Can you wait to call until after noon? I really like my sleep."

A smile tugged at Haley's lips as she laughed a little, nodding her head, saying "Sure."

"Thanks." Peyton said with a smile "Bye, Haley"

"Bye."

And with that, Peyton disappeared in to the sea of student's, heading towards the gym. Twenty-minutes into practice, Peyton was right. The entire squad was sitting on the bleachers discussing who's party they should go to tonight or if they should split up into groups and go to both to see what party was hotter.

Peyton rolled her eye as another round of giggle escaped from the squad when Jake did some flashy move before sending them a wink. Obviously, the boy's were taking their practice as serious as the girl and the evidences was written all over Whitey's face as he glared at them before blowing his whistle, yelling them at about something or other.

Peyton leaned in towards Brooke, asking "Wanna bail?"

"I was just waiting for you to ask." she whispered back before standing up, clapping her hands together to get the squads attention, saying "Alright ladies, Peyton and I have some very important cheer captain… stuff we need to attend to. So, someone text me when you decide what's going on tonight."

By the time her speech was done, Brooke looked up to see Peyton standing by the door. After a quick conformation that they were going to meet at Peyton's and take Brooke's car to the mall, they went their separate ways. By the time Brooke had made it over to Peyton's, she was ready to leave and it wasn't to long later that they found themselves in a store, trying on clothes that would make any father cringe just at the thought of their daughter walking around the house in it, let alone going out to some partying in it. That's what made it more fun.

"What are you're plans for tonight?" Brooke casually asked, tossing a shirt at Peyton to try on before looking herself over in the mirror, again.

"I don't know. I'm really not up for Jake's or Sam's party." Peyton said, making a face as she walked out of the dress room, receiving an approving look from Brooke "I kinda want a night of fun without all the drama. You know, go somewhere were no one knows us."

A smile crossed Brooke's face and she raised her eyebrows, saying "How's a party at Duke sound?"

Peyton laugh a little, raising an eyebrow in question. A party at Duke sounded great, it would get her away from, not only Jake but, it would ensure that she wouldn't run into someone from downtown. She was just wondering how Brooke found out about such party and why she hadn't said anything until now.

"Okay, so I was told to keep it on the DL but I totally got us invited to a party at Duke tonight and from the sounds of it, it's exactly what you're looking for. Come on, Peyton. It will be fun." she finished, adding a slight pout at the end, taking Peyton's hands in her "Please. No one we know we'll be there."

"Alright." Peyton said, nodding her head, given Brooke a smile.

Brooke clapped her hands together, letting out a squeal, saying "Great, because now we have something to wear."

Peyton eyes went wide as she looked down at what she was wearing and covered herself up, letting out a little laugh as she looked up at Brooke. Before she could protest, Brooked shoved her back into the dressing room and was paying for the top's by the time Peyton walked out.

_***One Tree Hill***_

Haley stood in the kitchen, biting her lower lip, walking towards the living room only to turn around and walk back into the kitchen. She had to tell the guy's about her project. Well at least Skills and Luke. Nathan already knew and it wasn't that she wasn't purposely not telling them. It had just slipped her mind until this afternoon when she saw Peyton walk into the classroom. And she wasn't scared to tell them. No, she was nervous about what she was going to ask them after she told them, knowing full well that she was going to have to fight them on it.

Walking back towards the living room, she noticed it was just the three of them and knew it wasn't going to be that way much longer. Some people from up-town, waving a nice chunk of change in front of Nathan and Luke's face, asked to rent out TRIC for the night. It's happen before but, not often and it seemed like every time TRIC was 'over run' with them, the crowd would show up at their house. Not everyone but the house would soon be wall to wall people. So, she sucked it up and walked into the living room, standing in front of the tv.

Lucas sent her a glare, Skills just tried to look around her, not even fazed and Nathan sent her a pleading look, saying "Come on, Baby. Lucas is kicking our ass."

"Pause it." she said, sending him a look "I need to talk to you guys about something."

This got Luke interested. He had been worried that guy, Jake as Haley and Peyton called him, would give Haley a hard time after he hit him. But, she hadn't said anything about it since that day and she wasn't acting like something at school was bothering her. He knew Nathan would tell him if she had said something to him or at least try and handle it and he knew that would get back to him. So, since he hadn't heard anything, he assumed everything was fine.

Haley sucked in a deep breath as her eyes danced between their faces. Letting it out, she said "Okay look, I have to work with Peyton on a project tomorrow."

This got the other two's attention and the video game was forgotten. No one said anything for a minute but, then a smirk found it's way onto Luke's face as he said "That's what you were so worried about telling us?"

"No," Haley said as she started pacing back in forth "I need you guys to dissappear tomorrow when she's around."

"No way." Luke immediately said "I'm not going to let you kick me out of my house because you have som-"

"It's our house," Haley cut in, glaring at him "And after two week's of defending her, you lost the right to say some uptown girl because you know, damn well, if I would have just said that instead of her name, you would have flipped out."

Skills let out a little laugh, saying "She's got you there, Luke." when he saw the glare Luke was giving him, the smile fell and he looked at Haley, saying "I'm going to have to agree with my man Luke on this one, Hales. It's not cool you're kicking us out because Skinny girl's coming over."

"It's not because she's the one coming over. It's because I know we won't getting any work done with you three here. She thinks you hate her, you two have that weird sexually tension thing going on and you…well, you just distract everyone." she said, pointing at Nathan, Luke and Skills.

"Hey," Skills said, offended "I don't distract anyone who doesn't want to be distracted. Beside, it's not my fault ladies want this."

"Do you even know if she's coming here? I mean, when you got home from school you said you had to call her and make plans." Nathan asked, send Skills a look.

"Peyton doesn't want you." Lucas suddenly said, sending Skills a glare.

"I didn't mean Peyton. I just meant…See, Haley, look what you did." Skills exclaimed

Haley gave him a look as she thought about what Nathan had said. It was true, she hadn't talked to Peyton yet. She just made the assumption Peyton would come over on the simple fact that she really didn't want go to Peyton's.

"If she's comes over here, we'll leave for three hours. That's it." Lucas said as he nodded his head to the side, telling her to get out of the way.

"Okay." Haley said, walking out of the way. She would just deal with it tomorrow if she needed more time. Right now, she was going to take what she could get."

_***One Tree Hill***_

"We're young, we're fine, Let's do some damage." Brooke said, smiling over at Peyton before the walked into the party.

Peyton gave her a smile as she followed her in. The music was blaring and drinks were flowing as Brooke surveyed the room. Making some comments along the way, her eyes settled on her prey for the night and she sent Peyton another smile before walking away to stake her claim.

Peyton laughed lightly as she looked around. Hearing music more her taste, she followed the sound to a dorm room where one guy sat on the bed, painting his nails, black. _Typical_, she thought as she made a comment regarding the music. He looked up as she walked into the room, heading towards the record player. Introduction were made and they made small talk and she somehow found herself sitting on his bed.

She was flirting with him and she knew that. Even felt a little guilty when Lucas popped into her head. But she quickly pushed that thought away. Tonight was about having fun and that's what she planned to do. Nothing to out of hand but talking to this guy about music wasn't going to hurt anyone, right? And, she was single so, technically, she wasn't braking any rules.

Eventually, he offered her a drink and Peyton shyly declined. He instantly guessed that she was in high school and he quickly talked her into one drink, acting like it was no big deal. After all, it wasn't like she's never had a drink before. What could one hurt, right?

As she sipped away at the drink, they continued to talk about music. The one subject they both knew was safe. She wasn't sure how it happened but, she found herself leaning against his head board as her vision started to blur.

"Hey," the guy call out, leaning against the desk "You okay?"

Peyton looked up at him, trying to focus as she said "I don't know." setting the cup on the table beside the bed, asking "What's in this?"

"Why?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest "You like it?"

She turned her head to look at him and the look he was giving her, instantly made her stomach turn. Now, she knew something wasn't right. She wasn't a hard core drinker by far but, she could handle herself and she knew she shouldn't be feeling like this from a half of a drink.

"Did you slip me something?"

The man didn't reply, only pushed himself off the desk, walking towards her with a gleam in his eye.

Realization of the situation washed over her and she started to sit up, saying "Oh god…I ha…have…"

"Lay down." the man finished for her when she couldn't seem to form a sentence "Good idea." he said, pushing her back down on the bed before turning up the music, shutting the door and locking it.

Peyton knew she had to get out of there but, it was like she couldn't move her body. Her brain was working, it was just kind of hazy and when she spoke, she thought she was screaming but found her voice only coming out as a mumble, barely audible over the music.

"Leave me alone." she said weakly, when she felt the bed dip down and she tried to focus on his face but his hands trying to take her leather jacket off made her focus all her attention on that.

Luckily for her, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and had time to pull it out and hit send, saying "help" before she started to drift in and out of concision's and she could have swore she heard Brooke exclaimed "Peyton."

The man held his finger up to his lips, saying "Shh" as he leaned into kiss her neck, whispering "Shh" in her ear. Almost as if to help her pass out.

She heard some loud banging before the sound of the door being open. Suddenly, the man was being pushed off of her and Brooke appeared, saying what sounded like her name. She felt Brooke trying to pull her up and she tried to help but, she was pretty out of it by this point. She heard some more muffled voices and let Brooke carry her out of the room. The next thing she felt was the cool concrete under her skin and someone digging around in her pocket for something.

Brooke stood up and walked a couple of feet away from Peyton, her phone in her hand. She knew Peyton had been drugged that much was obvious but, she couldn't call campus security because you could smell the alcohol on Peyton breath. She quickly scroll through the contact list in Peyton's cell phone, not really wanting call anyone from school, there was enough stuff going around about Peyton as it was. With her hang out with a new crowd in all and that when her eyes settled on one name. Without thinking twice, she hit send and prayed he would answer. At least this way, it wouldn't get around school and if it made him not want to talk to Peyton anymore, well, that was a plus in Brooke's eyes.

She heard loud music come pouring over the phone as someone said "ello'"

"Lucas, Peyton's intr-"

"Hold on." she heard the voice say "Hey man, it's for you."

"You think?" she heard someone say "It is my phone… Yeah."

"Lucas?"

"Who's this?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Davis…" he repeated like he was trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Look I don't have time for this. Peyton's in trouble. Somebody drugged her drink and I can't wake her up."

"Okay, Brooke slow down." he said, sounding alarmed "Where are you?"

"At Duke, on the step's of Chapmen Hall."

The look on Lucas's face made everyone around him go silent. He stood up and made his way towards the door, saying "Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's going on man?" Skills asked, once he was off the phone.

Sending him a quick glance, he said "Come on." indicating he wanted Skills to follow him out the door.

Not needing to be told twice, he followed him out the door and barely had time to jump in the car before Lucas took off. At first, he didn't say anything as Lucas sped down the roads but then he decided, if he was going to die tonight, he should at least know why.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Peyton's in trouble." was all he said, taking another turn so fast that Skills had to grip the handle on the door.

They pull onto the campus of Duke and Luke heard Skills let out a breath.

"Look dawg, whatever you have plan, just remember they have campus security-"

"We're just here to get Peyton" Luke said

Skills sent him a _yeah right _look but knew not to say anything else. After a few minutes, he was going to ask Luke if he even knew where he was going when the car came to a stop so fast that, if he hadn't put on his seat belt, his face would have been smashed against the window shield. He looked over to yell at Luke only to see the door shut in his face as Luke raced around the car, heading up the stairs.

"I haven't seen him run that fast since the last time we got chased by the police." Skills muttered to himself as he got out of the car.

Once he looked up, he realized why. Seeing three girls sitting on the step, he had a clear shot of an unconscious Peyton, resting against the girl she came to the club with and one girl sitting off to the side, looking concerned.

Lucas sent a glare at Brooke, one that made her hold her breath and wondering if she had done the right thing. In a dangerously low tone, he asked "What happen?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call." Brooke said, trying to hold back the tears.

He held back on rolling his eye at the fact that she didn't answer his question and could tell she was scared enough as it was. Trying to lighten up, he looked up and asked "Is she okay?"

"She's not drunk." Another girl cut in "I think he gave her a sedative. We just need to know what it was."

By this time, Skills was standing beside Luke and knew by the glare, he was now giving the concerned looking girl, Luke wasn't going to able to hold his cool much longer.

"I'm a med student." the girl quickly explained.

He stood up and rubbed a hand over his face before sending a look over at Skills. He just told him they would be getting Peyton and getting out of here but now, the plans had changed. And one look from Luke told Skills that.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked without hesitation.

Nodding his head, he said "Get Peyton into my car."

Skills nodded his head before leaning down to pick Peyton up, looking over his shoulder, saying "One of you two need to get the door."

The med student quickly got up and went to help when Luke's turned to Brook, trying not to scare her, saying "Okay, Brooke I need you to show me what room she was in."

Brooke looked hesitant at first but stood up, nodding her head before walking back towards the school. He took a deep breath and looked over at his car to see Skills standing by the door, hands crossed over his chest.

"I'll be waiting right here." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Luke nodded before following Brooke. They walked through a couple of hallways and he could hear the music and she noticed how he instantly tensed up. Like he felt he had to look over his shoulder every so often. They squeezed through the crowd, who had gone back to dancing like nothing had happen and she stopped at a black door.

Sending him a look, she said "It's this one."

Lucas nodded his head before banging on the door a couple of times, saying "Hey, open the door."

"Piss off."

He let out a sarcastic laugh, saying "Piss off" and out of the corner of his eye he saw some guy's looking at him and asked "This your door?"

The man nodded and Lucas made some smart ass comment under his breath before kicking the door in. The guy in the room instantly stood up and Luke grabbed him by the shirt shoving him into the wall, demanding to know what he had put in Peyton drink. The man deny anything and Lucas shoved him against the wall again, making him shut his mouth. Reaching into his waist band of his jeans, he pulled out a gun and held it in front of him just enough so the guy could see it but not the crowd.

"You can either tell me," Lucas said, "Or you can tell my friend, here."

Looking down wide eye, the guy said "Look it was nothing, man. Alright, it was one roofie."

It took all his strength to not shoot the guy in the leg. He didn't want to kill him, he just wanted to hurt him, badly. "Where are they?"

The man laughed and shook his head no causing Luke to hit him with the butt of his gun across the face, not caring if the crowd saw it at this point. Grabbing him by the shirt again, he shoved him into the wall, saying "I said where are they?"

"They're over there." the guy instantly said "In the box."

Lucas looked the man in the eye as he tucked his gun away before walking over towards the dresser. Opening the box, he pulled out a white pills still in the packaging. Looking back to the guy, a smirk crossed Luke's face as he took a couple of steps towards him before pulling back and landing another punch across the guys jaw line.

Grabbing him by the shirt, Luke shove him into the wall one last time, saying "You better hope to god that she's alright."

Without another word, Luke turned and walked away. Not giving the guy or Brooke a second look as he walked out of the room, heading towards the exit, wanting to get out of there.

"Everything, alright?" Skills asked as Luke came down the stairs.

"Here." Luke mumbled, ignoring Skills and handing the pills to the med student.

She examined the for a few seconds before saying "She's going to be fine. She'll be out for a little while and feel like she has one hell of a hang-over tomorrow but, she'll be fine."

"Uh…Thanks" Skills said once he realized Luke wasn't going to say anything. She nodded her head before walking up the stairs, giving Brooke a smile as she passed.

"What now?" Skills asked

"Now, we get the hell out of here."

"Wait a minute." Brooke suddenly said "I'm not going to let you just take off with my best friend without knowing where you're taking her."

"Why do you care?" Luke suddenly exploded.

"Hey, man." Skills tried to jump in.

Lucas ignored him as he continued "You're the one who brought her to this party, right?"

Brooke took a couple of steps back and put her hand over her heart, blinking back the tears. Skills started shaking his head as he walked in front of Luke, putting his hand on his chest, saying "I know you're mad, Luke. But come on, she didn't tell the guy to put something in Skinny girls drink."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Skill before saying "Did you drive?" Skills looked confused and Lucas rolled his eyes before looking back up at Brooke, saying "You. Did you drive?"

"Ye…Yeah." she stuttered.

"Then I guess that's how you're getting home." he said before walking around the car "I'll have your best friend call you in the morning."

Skills shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to the car, calling over his shoulder "Is your car parked close?"

It took Brooke a minute before she realized he was talking to her and she pointed, saying "Yeah, it's right over there."

"Alright." he put his hand on the door handle "Look, Luke's not going to let her out of his sight tonight. So, I would suggest you go home and get some sleep. She safe with us and if he said she'll call tomorrow, she'll call."

Brooke wanted to argue with him but Lucas started up the car and he got in before she could say another word. She thought about following them but that thought quickly disappearing when he took off, squealing the tires. Because now, even if she wanted to, she'd never be able to catch him. Defeated, she walked towards her car and the tears, she had been trying to hold back all night, started to fall.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Call Nate and tell him to clear out the house." Lucas suddenly said, looking at Skills in the rear view mirror.

It was the first thing he had said since they pulled out of the parking lot and that was ten minutes ago. Without saying a word, Skills pulled out his phone and put it to his ear, sitting back and enjoying the fact that Luke was no longer driving like a manic. After a few short words, Skills was shoving the phone back into his pocket as he looked out the widow.

"He said give him a few minutes."

Lucas merely nodded his head, send a quick glance in Peyton's direction before looking back to the road. Something he's been doing every other minute sine they left. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Skills.

"Man, stop here." Skills said, leaning into the front seat, pointing at a gas station they were approaching "Don't look at me like that. Nate said give him a minute and trust me, once you have Skinny girl tucked nice and safe in your bed, the one thing you're going to want is a cold one and a couple shots wouldn't hurt either."

Luke shook his head but, pulled into the parking lot. Parking the car, he pulled his seat up so Skills could climb out, yelling "Hurry up" before shutting the door. He watched as Skills waved him off as he walked into the store and give the man behind the counter a knuckle pound before walking towards the back of the store as the man pulled down two bottle from behind the counter. Peyton stirring in the seat next to him and he looked over to see that she had turned her head towards him before settling back in to the seat, never once opening her eyes.

"What'd you get yourself into, Blondie?" he whispered into the silent night, tucking some hair behind her ear, rubbing his thumb gently across her cheek.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before a smile crossed her face as she mumbled "Luke."

He couldn't deny, that even with the situation going on right now, the fact she's seem happy to see him, brought a smile to his face. Leaning over, he softly placed a kiss on her forehead, saying "Go to sleep, Peyton. You're safe now."

She didn't stir, blink an eye or mumbled anything in response. Leaving him to wonder if she even heard him.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Skills said as he open the door.

Luke shot him a glare as he pulled his seat up again, saying "You didn't see anything."

"Right," Skills laughed "because nobody's noticed how bad you have it for Skinny girl."

Luke's threw the car in reverse, backing out of the parking spot so fast, it shot Skills back into the seat. He barely had time to recover before Luke threw the car into drive, squealing the tires as he pealed out of the parking lot so fast, Skills doubted the he even looked for on coming traffic.

"My point exactly." Skills laughed once he was settled into the back seat.

Lucas quickly shot him a glare in the rear view mirror before looking back to the road. Not to long later, he pulled onto their driveway and parked the car once they were in front of the house.

"Get the door." Lucas mumbled as he walked around the car to get Peyton.

Skills nodded and open the door. Haley and Nathan looked up, wondering what was going on and Skills shrugged his shoulders, holding the door open. Haley was about to tell him to shut the door when Luke's suddenly appeared, carrying a sleeping Peyton.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed as she stood up "What happen?"

Luke didn't say a word as he walked through the living, heading down the hallway. He heard Skills give them a quick explanation before footsteps could be heard making their way towards him. Haley suddenly rushed past him, opening his door and follow after him as he walked up the stairs. He gently laid her down on the bed as Haley walked over, handing him a blanket. He spread it out over her before pulling off his hoodie and handing it to Haley.

"Can you at least take her jacket off and put this on her."

"Sure, Luke."

"I'm going to get her some water." he said, point over his shoulder, giving Peyton one last look before walking towards the stairs.

"There's some aspirin in the bathroom down stairs." Haley called out, send him a quick look before she pulled Peyton's arm out of her jacket, raising an eyebrow when Peyton didn't even flinch "You might want to grab those to."

He nodded his head and disappeared down the stairs only to return a few minutes later with a bottle of water and the aspirin. Setting them down on the table, he brushed some hair out of Peyton face before looking over at Haley, asking "What are you doing?"

She stood up from the chair, letting out a yawn before pointing at the computer screen, saying "That's everything you're going to want to know. I'm going to bed."

He looked the screen over before saying "Thanks Hales."

Haley stopped by the top of the stairs and sent him a smile, saying "She's gonna be okay, Luke."

_***One Tree Hill***_

The sunlight streaming through window made Peyton flinch before she open her eyes. Blinking them a few time to help clear her vision, she tried to sit up but, the pounding in her head made her lay back down. Putting her hand on her forehead, she tried to remember what happen last night but, the last clear thing was walking into the party with Brooke and the rest was hazy at best. She rolled on her side and pecked an eye open to look at the clock that sat on the table beside the bed only to find it not there. Sitting up more slowly, she glance around the room and realized she wasn't in her room.

"Oh god." she mumbled, closing her eyes, trying to remember anything.

"Good, you're up." she heard some say causing her eyes to snap open and she saw Haley standing at the end of the bed she was in "Call Brooke." she said before walking towards, what look like stairs.

"What?" Peyton asked, confused

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Haley pointed to the table beside the bed where Peyton cell phone was, saying "Luke said we're not aloud to do anything until you call Brooke to let her know that you're still alive."

"Where's-"

"Gone." Haley said, cutting her off as she walked down the stairs "All three of them left a while ago. It's just you and me. Call Brooke."

Peyton heard a door shut and guess it was one at the bottom of the stairs. Leaning against the head board, she picked up her phone and dialed Brooke's number, hoping she could shed some light on how Peyton went from being at a party at Duke with her, to Lucas or Haley's bedroom, who's she wasn't quite sure yet.

"Thank god you're alive." Brooke exclaimed after a half of ring "This is Peyton, right?"

"Yeah, it me, Dork." Peyton groaned "What happen last night?"

The silences that came over the phone was made Peyton stomach turn. She opened her eye before, saying "Bro-."

"What do you remember?" she suddenly asked, cutting Peyton off.

"Um…Walking into the party and you found your guy for the night and the rest is kinda hazy."

She heard Brooke suck in a breath over the phone before saying "Someone slip something in your drink last night."

Peyton eyes went wide and she suddenly remember talking to the guy painting his nails on his bed. "Did any-"

"No." she quickly rushed out "I found you before things got to out of hand. Didn't Lucas tell you anything about last night?"

Some relief washed over Peyton when Brooke told her nothing happen. Closing her eyes again, she said "I just got up and Haley said he was gone and to call you." deciding to try and get out of the bed, Peyton sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed "Wanna fill me in on how I ended up here?"

"Isn't that my line?" Brooke tried to joke but the sigh she heard from the one side of the phone told her now wasn't the best time "I figured calling anyone from school was out of the question. Besides, who knows if they actually would have shown up. So, I grabbed your phone and called Lucas."

"Wait a minute." Peyton said as she stood up "How'd you know his number?"

"Come on, P. Sawyer. You think me, queen of nick-names, wouldn't know what BES stands for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"BES, blue eyed stranger. I saw it on your contract list and figured he would come get us."

Peyton was shocked. This was the first time she's heard anything about Luke's number being in her phone and she knew damn well she wasn't the one who put it in there because she would have just put it under Luke or Lucas. Not under some code name. Then she remember him bring her phone to her at the river court. It would have been the perfect time for him to do it without her noticing.

"Us?" she questioned "If you call him to get us, how come you're not waking up in this strange house with me?"

"Is it strange? I've always wonder what the inside of one of their house's would look like. Is it clean? Is it bi-"

"Brooke, that is so not important right now." Peyton said "But, yeah it's clean and big."

Brooke let out a little laugh before saying "Lucas told me I could get myself home and he didn't really look like he was in the mood to argue. Besides, after he went all ape shit on the guy that slip you something, I really didn't want to push my luck."

"He what?"

"Oh yeah, you should have se…Never mind." Brooke started to say "Anyway, there just so happen to be a med student at the party and she was pretty sure you were slipped a sedative but she need to know what. So, I took Luke back to the room and he…he um defended your honor, I guess."

"What do you mean, defended my honor?" Peyton asked as she looked around the room, the more she saw, the more she was sure it wasn't Haley's room she was in.

"He pulled a gun on the guy, Peyton." she said softly

"He what?"

"He didn't use it." Brooke quickly said "Well, he didn't shoot it but, he did hit the guy with it, once and then again with his fist. He was pretty pissed, P. Sawyer."

"I wish I could just remember what happened last night."

"Short-term memory loss is a side affect. I looked it up when I got home. Feel like you just been hit by a truck?" Brooke asked and guessed the groan Peyton gave her was a yes "Yeah, that's a side affect to." she paused before softly asking "Are you alright, Peyton?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Brooke."

"I'm so sorry. I never should have-"

"Don't go there B. Davis. I should be smart enough not to take a drink from some guy I barely know. You shouldn't have to watch me at a party."

"But that's what we do. We always watch each others back and I feel like I let you down."

"Brooke, you got me out of there before anything could happen." Peyton pointed out "You had my back."

Peyton could hear the relief in her voice when she asked "When are you coming home, P. Sawyer? I want to hear all about you exciting night downtown."

"I'm pretty sure I just slept through it." she said, laughing lightly. She knew the situation was more serious then what they were making it but right now but, she figured it was something they both needed "I have to work on a project with Haley. Since I'm here, I figured we'd get started on it before I can remember everything and my day goes to hell."

"Okay." Brooke said slowly. Peyton could tell she wanted to say somethingelse but held her tongue "Well, call me once your day falls to shit and I'll meet you on your front porch with ice cream."

Peyton laughed a little before saying "Thanks, Best friend."

"Anytime." Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

Spotting the aspirin and water sitting on the table, she surveyed the room as she popped the top of the lid open. It was pretty average looking, a tv sat in the corner, a computer on the desk, some posters on the wall. What caught her attention was the picture that sat on the desk and she took a drink of water to help her sallow the pills as she walked towards it.

There weren't many, just a couple. One was of Nathan and Luke at sitting at the bar, laughing about something and in another the three guy's were messing around on the basketball court Luke took her to. The one that caught her attention was, what she guess, Haley and Nathan wedding photo. Nate was in a suit and Haley had on a simple white gown, her hair pulled back and they both wore matching ear to ear grins. But, what stood out was the way Luke and Skills stood off to the side, looking at the couple like that had just lost their minds.

"You know, Luke hates it when people go through his things."

Peyton turned around, putting her hand over her heart, saying "Geese, Haley."

A smiled tugged at her lips as she walked towards Peyton, taking the picture frame out of her hand. Letting out a little laugh, she said "You know, this isn't posed. They were really standing off to the side talking about how they couldn't believe we just got married at sixteen. They actually went through the ceremony thinking we were playing a joke on them. Luke flipped out when he saw us signing the marriage license."

"He didn't want you to get married?"

"It wasn't that he didn't want us to get married, it was more of how we sprung it on him." The raised eyebrow Peyton was giving her, told Haley she wanted to know what she meant "We just kinda called and told him and Skills to meet us at the beach. At seven thirty in the morning,"

"Nice." Peyton said as Haley put the picture back on to the shelve "How'd you get your parent to agree."

Haley let out a little laugh, saying "Please, we just had to wait until Nathan mom took her daily handful of pills and toldl her it was a permission slip for school. The funny thing about that is he hadn't been going to an actual school for over a year. And mine, we'll they thanked Nathan for getting me out of the house. Enough said."

"It's a beautiful picture." Peyton said softly.

Peyton honestly didn't know what else to say. She couldn't image what it was like to have parent's that didn't care about what you were out doing. She could relate on some level with her dad being out of town so often, he rarely knew the inner working of his daughter's life but, he would never just sign a paper saying she could get married now, let alone when she was sixteen.

Haley saw the sympathy pass through Peyton eyes and was glad she didn't apologized for something she had no control of. She had accept what her parent's were like a long time ago and she didn't need anyone pity because of it. She didn't want anyone's pity and in her eyes, Peyton had said she wanted to get to know them better. She was just giving her a chance but, she wasn't going to sugar coat anything for her to make it seem better then what it actual was.

"Thanks." she said, sending her a smile as she walked back towards the stairs "You want to get out of here? I can take you home."

"Actual, I was wondering if we could get started on the project. Before everything comes back to me because after that" Peyton paused, sending Haley a look and for the first time, Haley could tell how spooked Peyton really was "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to want to lock myself in my room for a couple of days."

Haley gave her a sad smile, nodding her head, saying "Sure."

They set up shop in the living room and got down to work. They tried to focus on the martial but, ever once in a while, the conversation would take off in some other direction. Eventually, they would return to the task at hand and try to get some work down. Haley had to admit they had more in common then she thought, especially when it came to music.

Every once in a while, Peyton would get this far off look in her eye and Haley would ask if everything was okay but Peyton would just shrug her off, saying she was fine. Haley didn't believe her but never pushed the subject and always went back to what they were working on.

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked, twirling her pen around. Haley raised and eyebrow but nodded her head and she continued "Do they always carry guns?"

Haley looked thrown off by the question but quickly recovered, asking "Truthfully."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Haley, nodding her head.

"Most of the time. It's not something they advertise and they don't like using it but, they will if they have to."

Peyton once again nodded her head, asking "Do you have one?"

"Oh god no." Haley laughed "I'd end up shooting myself in the leg or something."

Peyton laughed as she looked down at the paper in front of her. After a few minutes of feeling Haley's eye on her, she finally looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any chance they you'll get back with Jake?" Haley suddenly blurted out.

Peyton was a little shocked by the questioned. It definitely wasn't what she expected her to say but she shook her head no, figuring the reason Haley was asking had something to do with Luke.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. It's just I over heard someone saying since you were talking to Brooke again, it wasn't going to be to much longer before you got back with Jake. Not that I think that but, I've heard that you and Jake have broke up and got back together so many time and if this was one of those times again, I don't want you to string along Lu…" Haley trailed off when she saw Peyton pale slightly "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to be sick." she said, standing up.

Haley quickly pointed towards the bathroom and Peyton disappeared into it, slamming the door shut behind her. After hearing her gage once, Haley turned the tv on to drown out the sound.

"There mouth wash in the cupboard." Haley called through the door when she heard the toilet flush.

When Peyton reappeared, looking paler then before and leaned against the door frame, sending Haley an apologetic smile.

"Got you're memory back?" Haley asked

Peyton merely nodded her head. It was still hazy but, she's been having flash back's all afternoon and this last one, she swore she could feel the guy's lips on her neck. Sending Haley a small smile, she asked "Do you think you could take me home now? I really want to take a shower, get out of these clothes."

"Sure," Haley smile, giving her a nod "Your jacket's on the end of Luke's bed."

Peyton nodded and walked towards the room she woke up in, now knowing it was Luke's room. She pulled off Luke's hoodie and tossed on to the bed before picking up her jacket. Making sure she had her phone and key's, she walked down the stairs, heading towards the living room. Haley was standing by the door when she appeared and she sent her a smile as she pulled her jacket on, following her out to the car.

As she walked out of the house, she realized it was in the middle of the woods. She highly doubt she'd ever be able to find it again if she wanted to as Haley drove the car down the dirt driveway, eventually making it to the road. After a few right turns followed by a left, Peyton saw a basketball court come into view and she couldn't miss the messy head of blonde hair.

"Go there."

"What?" Haley asked alarmed, that was the first thing she hear Peyton say since she went upstairs.

"Here, turn here." Peyton said

Haley sent Peyton a look but turned onto the road she pointed at and it was then that she realized just where they were. Slowing the car down to a stop, she put it in park, mumbling "Great, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Peyton shot her a confused look but she just got out of the car and walked towards the basketball court. The group of guys had stopped playing and were now staring at the car. Peyton was suddenly nervous, she wanted to thank Luke but she hadn't realized just how many people were there, until now.

"We let you take over the house, there's no way we're letting you take over the river court" Luke called out as Haley approached. "And it doesn't matter how long Nathan going to have to sleep on the couch."

"I'm not the one that wanted to stop here." Haley said, sending him a look before giving Nathan a kiss.

Luke looked over at the car to see Peyton standing there minus his hoodie, looking rather nervous.

"Alright, Hales." Skills said "You have to stand in for Luke."

"What? No way."

"You have to babe." Nathan said, grabbing the ball out of Luke's hands "Or the teams are going to be uneven. Just give the ball to me, that what's Luke always does."

"Quit trying to cheat." Skills said, glaring at Nathan "Luke's on my team."

Luke walked towards Peyton, squinting his eyes at her. He hadn't excepted to see her. Honestly, he expected her to make Haley take her home as soon as she woke up. That's why he disappeared. He figured she'd be embarrassed and not want him around when she woke up.

"I thought you'd be ho-"

His words were cut short when she wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly. He definitely didn't expected that but his hands found their way to her hips and he pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks Luke." he heard her whisper against his neck but, he blamed the shiver on the breeze.

"You got your memory back, huh?" he questioned when she pulled away.

She nodded and took a step away from him glance over his shoulder, saying "Let's just say I owe you one."

When she looked over his shoulder again, he turned to see everyone staring at them. One look from him and they immediately went back to the game. He saw a smile tugging on her lips as he turned to face her again.

"Why's everyone so scared of you?" there was a hint of amusement in her voice as she looked down at her shoes briefly before meeting his eye.

He shrugged his shoulders as a smirk tugged at his lips and she gave him a smile.

"Well, I'm not scared of you, Lucas Scott."

He let out a little laugh. Everything he's ever seen her do around him would indicate she scared of him but, as she stood in front of him, a smile on her face, her hair blowing in the wind, er found himself believing her. For the first time since they've met, she really didn't look scare to be around him. And in that exacted moment, she scared the shit out of him.

"I've been telling you, you didn't need to be."

"You ready?" Haley asked walking up "because I am so done playing basketball."

"Yeah" Peyton said softly before giving Luke one last smile "Thanks."

"Let's not make it a habit, alright? If you want to come over, just call."

She laughed softly, saying "Well, now that I know your number's in my phone, I just might. To talk to Haley, of course." she said, looking over at Haley who just rolled her eyes.

"Of course," he said not missing a beat "about the project."

"Yeah," she said giving him one last smile before getting in the car.

Haley was laughing as she backed the car up and by the time they got to the bridge, Peyton had, had enough.

"What?" she finally exclaimed

"Oh you two so like each other."

"What?" Peyton said, trying to brush it off "No, we don't."

"Sure." Haley said giving her a look as she looked back out the window "You alright?"

"I just forgot for a minute." Peyton mumbled and Haley instantly knew what she was referring to. Not know what to say, she turned the music up some and they sat in silence for the rest of the drive, the only sound was when Peyton told Haley to turn.

"Thanks Haley." she said as they approached her house.

"No problem." she said, sending her a smile.

Peyton looked up and saw Brooke stand up from the porch step's, looking concerned. As she reached for the door and hesitated, looking back over at Haley.

"That thing you asked about Jake earlier." Peyton said "It's really done. I'm not string Luke along."

Haley looked at for a second before nodding her head, saying "Good. Just because I don't carry a gun doesn't mean I don't know how to use one."

Peyton eyes went wide and Haley immediately said "I'm kidding. Well, not on the good that you not sting Luke along but, about the gun part."

"Okay." Peyton laughed lightly, not really believing her "I'll call you when I feel better and we can work on the project."

"Alright."

She waved as Haley took off and turned, walking towards the front porch. The instant she locked eye with Brooke, she felt her guard slip away and the tears blurred her vision. Brooke was the one person she could completely fall apart in front of. She was there, holding her hand, when her mom died and every time her dad had to leave for a job. She knew Peyton better then anyone. Plus, she had walked in on the horrible scene that keep replaying in Peyton's head at the moment. She knew exactly why Peyton felt the way she did right now, without Peyton having to say a word.

And that much was obvious as Brooke pulled Peyton into a tight hug. Letting go after a couple minutes, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and guided her in the house. Peyton quickly got in the shower, trying to scrub the night away until the water ran cold and her skin was raw. By the time she walked into her room, Brooke was sitting on the bed, ice cream pint's all around, watching a movie.

Peyton sat down and pick up the closest tub, taking a big bite. Brooke knew immediately when Peyton started to cry and she didn't say a word. Instead, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder, letting her cry on her shoulder. She knew Peyton would talk about once she was ready and if all she wanted to do was cry, well then, Brooke would be there, handing her tissues.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"So you gonna tell us what you and Skinny girl talked about earlier?" Skills asked before taking a shot.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering that two." Nathan add, getting the rebound "Kind of looked like something was going on there."

"I wasn't planning on it." Lucas said, stealing the ball from Nathan before taking a shot.

"Leave him alone." Haley called out from the table "I like her."

The three of them instantly stopped what they were doing and the ball bouncing across the concrete echo through the air as they looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"Did you just admit to like an uptown girl?" Nathan asked, mimicking the face Haley makes ever time she say's uptown.

"Oh shut up." she exclaimed, pushing her hair behind her ear "She's not as bad as I thought. Anyway, what'd she say to you earlier, Luke?"

"Hey." he protested "I didn't say anything."

"So, that was the easiest way to get their attention off of me." Haley said giving him a duh look "So, what'd she say?"

Luke shook his head as he got the ball and took a shot. When he saw them all standing there, staring at him, he let out a groan, saying "Fine. She told me she wasn't scared of me. Happy?"

Nathan and Skills shared a look before going back to the game, smiles tugging at their lips.

"What?" Luke said

They just shook their heads, mumbling _nothing man_ under their breath, trying to hold back the laughter that was dying to escape.

Looking over at Haley, who had suddenly become very interested in her hands, he said "Haley?"

"It's just that…" she trailed off, sending Nathan and Skills a pleading look.

"Alright man," Skills said, making sure there was enough space between him and Luke before continuing "we just find that funny because she, obviously, scares the shit out of you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I warned you in the beginning that I was going to use some things from the show but I had to change a few things to make them flow better with the story. This chapter is a good example of that. So, some of those things might seem out of character for Luke but, in this story, it's what he would have done. I hope I didn't ruining the actually episode for you but I really wanted to included the Duke party in this story to set it up for something else that's going to happen in a couple of chapter. But in order to do that, I had to change a few things and the reason I skip over most of the dialogue from that episode is because, for one, most people know that they say and two, it seemed more important to get to what happens afterwards…I hope you guy's like it and sorry for the extra long chapter. I just wanted to get a lot out in one chapter to help the story progress.


	6. This is for Peyton

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Just a little warning, this story it completely un-beta, all mistake are mine, sorry.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you, you might want to leave now. Eventually, the rated may change to M but, I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: LPfan4ever, crazyjan, Lostand1TreeHillfan, HJS-NS-23, jlz, OTHGirl24, skylove, TSS, AnnOTH21 and Take1risk. I was a little worried about the last chapter and all of your reviews made me feel a lot better. I'm really glad everyone liked it so much.

* * *

**Unfair**

_**This is for Peyton….**_

"B. Davis." Peyton called down the hallway, hoping to get Brooke's attention.

She flinched slightly before turning around a forcing a smile. She was hoping to get out of the school before Peyton noticed her.

"What's up, P. Sawyer?"

"Listen, I'm going to have skip practice today." she said biting her lower lip, obviously she expected Brooke not to take the news well "It's just, Haley and I have that project due tomorrow and with everything that happen last weekend, I've kinda flaked out on her lately."

"Okay." Brooke quickly said, giving her a smile.

"Okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't let it happen again?" she asked more then stated causing Peyton to give her another look "Peyton, I get it. With everything else going on, you kinda forgot about your and Married girl's project and now, you have to make up for it. No big deal."

"Aww, Brooke." Peyton said, putting her hand over her heart "You gave her a nice nick-name."

"No, no I didn't." she immediately defend "I just got the hint that you didn't like girl who needs a make over. Married girl is just not as mean."

"You like her." Peyton said with a smile, nodding her head.

"No, no I don't." Brooke said shaking her head "I don't even know her."

"Yeah, but you don't hate her anymore."

"I never hated her," Brooke said in disbelief "Like I just said, I don't know her."

Peyton simply gave Brooke a look causing her to groan.

"Fine, I had a strong dislike for her because of where she was from but, I've learned that maybe those people aren't as bad as I thought. Besides, if you're going to be friends with her, I could at least act civil towards her."

"And you giving her a not so mean nick-name is the first step." Peyton joked, before turning serious "Thanks, Brooke."

A smile, showing of her perfect dimples, was planted on her face as she nodded her head. But insides, she felt a little pang of hurt and maybe a hint of jealously because that was the first time, Peyton didn't deny be friends with these people and whether she would admit it or not, them being friends was slowly chipping away at their friendship. At least, that's how Brooke felt.

She waited until Peyton disappeared before for walking out the door, towards the parking lot. Little did she know, Brooke herself, wasn't going to be at practice today. No, she had plans over her own and as she walked towards her car, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to go through with it.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Not bruises, I take it that's a good sign?" Haley said, as Peyton took a seat across from her.

Letting out a little laugh, she nodded her head, saying "It was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be. She almost looked annoyed that I stopped her," she paused before adding "Married girl."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked "What?"

"Look, if we're going to be friends, you and Brooke are eventually going to run into each other. I just wanted to give you a heads up on what she might call you. So, that mean glare Luke must have taught you, doesn't appearing on your face. Things will go a lot smoother if you two didn't butt heads from the get go."

"I guess it's better then girl who needs a makeover." Haley said, Peyton looked shocked and she laughed "Brooke's voice tends to carry."

Peyton laughed, nodding her head in agreement before looking around the empty table and raising an eyebrow "Where's all the books?"

"Hey, I tried to tell you but you ran down the hall before I could get the words out." she defend as she stood up, throwing her bag strap over her shoulder "I have to tutor after school, sorry."

"See, the nick name works." she pointed out before getting up and following after her "But, if you have to be in the tutoring center, why'd you meet me in the library?"

Haley laughed as she slowed her pace, realizing she was following her, saying "Well, I couldn't leave you waiting around in there for an hour. Like I said, you disappeared before I could say anything."

Shrugging her shoulders, Peyton said "It's cool, I'll wait around and once you're done we can work on the project."

"You can still go if you want, to practice. I'll probably be getting done around the same time."

"Hell no." she exclaimed, looking at Haley like she had lost her mind "Do you know how hard it is to get Brooke to excuse you from practice. I'm going to enjoy my time off."

"Okay, look." Haley said as she stopped and turned to face Peyton, rubbing her hand across her forehead "With ever thing that happened last weekend, I really didn't know if you were going to want to work on the project so I just kinda finished it."

Peyton looked at her wide eyed and Haley let out a breath.

"It's just, I really care what grade I get on this, not saying that you don't but, once Tuesday came around and I hadn't heard from you, I kind of had a mini-panic attack and the next thing I know, our project's damn near done."

"Geeze, I'm really sorry Haley."

"No, really it's fine." she quickly interjected "I totally understand you were…are…may still be going through some things-"

"I'm fine, Haley." Peyton said given her a look "But there has to be something I can do."

"Well, all that's really left is to glue some pictures on a poster board."

Peyton put her hands on her hips, giving Haley a semi-serious look, saying "It just so happens that I'm great with glue."

"It's really not big deal."

"Well, when I get that A you worked so hard for I want to at least be able to say, _hey, I glued the pictures on_."

Haley laughed, raising an eyebrow in her direction, asking "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled, nodding her head "I'll give you a ride home but, if you don't mind, I'm gonna hide out in the tutor center while you do your thing."

"Why?" Haley asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

"I really don't want to sit in the library by myself but, I can't take off either because, knowing Brooke, she's probably going to look in the parking lot to make sure my cars there."

Haley looked at he,r trying to decided if she was serious or not and laughed when Peyton just nodded her head, saying "Alright, but it's not going to be anything to exciting."

"Really?" she said, looking at her in disbelief "Because I thought the tutor center was where the party's at."

"Funny." Haley laughed sarcastically, pointing at a desk "You can sit over there. It shouldn't take to long."

"Take your time, I'm fine." she said over her shoulder, walking towards the desk.

Haley reached into her bag, pulling out her phone to call and let Nathan know she wouldn't need a ride home. She looked oer at Peyton, to see her sitting at the desk, her feet propped on the edge, leaning back in her chair. Her ear buds in her ear and her head bobbing along with the music as she drew on her sketch pad. Haley had to laugh as she watched because the only word that came to mind right now was dorky and never in a million years would she have thought, if you asked her to described Peyton Sawyer, dorky would be the word that comes to mind.

_***One Tree Hill***_

Brooke pulled her Beetle into a parking spot in front of the of the building, next to a black Range Rover. She nervously looked around before getting out of the car. The entire way over here, she kept repeating in her head over and over again, that she was doing this for Peyton and that's how she made it over the bridge. As she pulled down the road, heading towards her destination, the sudden realization that she didn't even know if the place was open, came over her but the car parks outside somewhat settled her nerves. And as she walked up the stairs, her shaky hand gripping the railing next to her, she pray she'd be able to charm whoever the owners were. She's heard how hard it is to rent this place out, even if it was just a small section she wanted. Especially, if you're from uptown but, once this idea popped into her head, it wouldn't leave her alone until she at least tried.

A frown appeared on her face as she reached the door only to see the sign flipped to close. That was just her luck. Not one to give up so easily, she put her hand up to the glass and peaked in. A smile crossed her face when she saw a man standing bey the bar, going through papers and a chuckle escaped as he turned to the side to reach for something because that's when she realized it was one of Peyton's new friends. One of the hottie's from the bar.

"Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought." she muttered to herself as she checked her reflection in the window. She straighten out her clothes and hair before knocking on the glass, saying "Excuse me."

The guy turned to look at her and her smile faltered a little, realizing he was the married hottie.

"Can you open the door? I need to talk to the owner about something."

She was shocked when he merely raised an eyebrow at her before turning around, shaking his head. Brooke let out a huff and her eyes narrowed. Turning around, she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to think of something to get the guy to open the door. Leaning back, she stumbled a little when the door pushed back.

"Maybe I should have tried that in the first place." she mumbled to herself before pushing the door open.

"I know you might be use to people opening doors for you where you're from but, around here, we don't do that." he said without looking up.

She stop, unsure if he was talking to her, then surprised that he had. Shaking it off, she said "Look, I just need to talk to the owner about something. Is he or she around?"

"What do you need?" he questioned, again without looking up.

Brooke was getting frustrated. Not only was this guy refusing to at least send a look in her direction when he spoke to her but, he also refused to answer her question. She really didn't see what Peyton saw in these people. From what she could see, they were asshole and just as she was about to turn and walk out the door, she told herself again, she was doing this for Peyton.

"I'm sorry, you must have misheard me." she said sarcastically "I need to talk to the owner."

Letting out a deep breath, he turned to face her finally, saying "And I asked, what do you need?"

"Wait a minute." she said as a smile came over her face "Are you trying to tell me that you're the owner?"

He shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head. She let out a laugh, really not believing him. Hell, he didn't look much older then her so she knew there was no way in hell that he owned this night club.

"You don't believeI'm the owner TRIC?" he asked and she started laughing harder as she nodded her head "Well, I am. So, either tell me what you need or get out."

The only thing that made sense to Brooke was that he meant his Dad owned the club and he was running it. So, she said "No, Sweetie. I mean, I need to talk to the owner, owner. Which, I'm guessing is your Dad. So, is he around?"

Her laughter immediately stopped when she saw his eyes narrow and the way he was looking at her now, made her guess something about that last question, hit a nerve.

"If I were you, I'd get the hell out of here." he said before turning around "Because now, you're really starting to piss me off."

Brooke was taking back. No one dared speak to her that way uptown. Well, Peyton would but she never sounded so…vicious. Just as she turned to walked towards the door, defeated, it open a red head came rushing in.

"I know, I know. I'm late." she rushed out as she walked past Brooke "I'm sorry, Nate. But the babysitter was late."

"It's fine." he said, quickly sending a look in her direction before looking back down at the paper in front of him.

"He's your boss?" Brooke called out before she could stop herself.

She looked at Brooke like she hadn't realized she just walked by her before she sent a look at Nathan, saying "Yeah."

"Like he owns this place? He's the owner?"

"Well, yeah." she said like it was the most ridicules question she had ever heard "Him and his brother."

"Get to work. You're late enough as it is." Nathan said, sending her a look before getting up and walking towards the door and flipping the sign to say open.

"You know, having the sign say close when you're really open isn't a good business move." Brooke laughed nervously.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, walking back towards the bar.

"Okay, I know we didn't get off to a good start so how about we just start over." she said walking towards him, holding out her hand "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis."

He looked from her hand to her face before saying "You say that like it's suppose to mean something to me."

Once again, Brooke found herself taking back. She really didn't know what Peyton was talking about. This guy was living up to every story she's ever heard.

Feeling bad because of the look on her face, he let out a deep breath before saying "Just tell me what you want."

She narrowed her eyes, telling herself this was for Peyton before saying "I know you guy's rented out this entire club last week for two thousands dollars." she paused as she pulled an envelope out of her purse "There's four in here and all I want is to reserve the top section up there."

"Absolutely not." he said before turning around, not even looking at the envelope.

"Wha…Why not? That's twice as much as they paid you last weekend and I know that for a fact."

"Yeah it is. But they also brought in another 5 for entertainment, food and let's not forget their bar tab." he paused as he looked up at her "And I highly doubt your little friends on the basketball team or your squad, are going to be able to get anywhere near that number. Especially, since they wouldn't be able to drink here."

"Well, I'm not asking you to close down the entire club like they did. I'm only asking for the little section upstairs." she pointed out "and I'm still paying double."

The waitress came rushing past them and up the stairs without looking back before he said "You really don't get it. It's not about the money. If it was, I would have accepted the five other offers that have come in this past week. We didn't open this club for you guys. So, Mommy and Daddy had a place to throw their precious child's over priced sweet sixteen or for this years graduates. We opened it so people around here, downtown people, would have somewhere to hang out without having to worry about getting jump."

Brooke was speechless. She was pretty sure she knew what he was referring to. She heard a rumor, when she was a freshmen, that the entire varsity basketball team had put some guy in the hospital. It was a while ago, over three years so, she didn't remember all the details but, she remembers she didn't believe it because the entire team was at the game the following Friday. She thought for sure, someone would have gotten arrested if they really beat someone up that bad.

The waitress rushing back down the stairs pulled Brooke from her thoughts. Looking at Nathan she said "Look, this isn't for me. Trust me, this is the last place I would want to come celebrate anything." the look on his face told her she need to get to her point and fast "It's for Peyton."

If he was shocked, relieved or any other emotion besides pissed off, she wouldn't have known it. Even the last tidbit of information she gave didn't seem to affect him. No, he just let out a little laugh before shrugging his shoulders, saying "Wrong brother."

She raised an eyebrow in question when they heard from above "What's going on?"

Both of them looked up to see Lucas standing by the railing, looking down at them and he really didn't look any happier to see her standing there then Nathan did.

"She's offering us four grand to let her rent out the top section tomorrow night." Nathan said, gesturing towards the envelope Brooke still had in her hand.

He squinted his eyes as he pushed himself off the railing, saying "No."

"I told you." Nathan said, giving her a look as a smirk played on his lips.

"Wait a minute." Brooke said looking between the two of them "You two are brothers?"

"It's okay, it takes her a minute to catch up." Nathan said, sending Luke a look "I had to tell her three different times that I was the owner and I'm not to sure if she even believes it, yet. And I'm still wondering why she hasn't walked out the door."

Lucas simply raised an eyebrow at Nathan as Brooke put her hand over her heart, clearly offend.

"Look," she finally said after a minute of the three of them standing there "I don't like you and you don't like me. But we have one thing in common. Peyton. And with everything that's happen, not jus tlast weekend but pretty much for the last month in a half, Peyton deserves to have a good time on her birthday. So, for one night and one night only can we please put our differences aside. For Peyton."

Nathan looked at Luke and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the paper he was looking at before. Letting Luke know whatever he wanted to do was fine with him. Luke looked her over for a couple a minutes and she honestly thought it was a lost cause.

"Don't you have to cheer tomorrow night?"

Of all the questions he could have asked, Brooke was shocked he asked about cheer-leading but quickly recovered, nodding her head, saying "Yeah, I was going to surprise her after the game. She doesn't even know I'm here."

"Why here? I mean, there must be at least one house uptown where you can throw a party for her."

"Because," Brooke paused. She hated to admit this last part but it was true "Because the last time Peyton seem to relax and have a good time was when we were here."

She could tell by the look in his eye he wanted to do. The minute she said Peyton name, he seemed to care a little more bu,t for some reason, he was still being hesitant. She was pretty sure she knew why but the last thing she wanted to do was accuses him of something so instead, she just kept her mouth shut.

"And what if we agree to this?" Luke said "Just how many people are you planning on bring here?"

Quickly doing the math in her head, she said "About 30, maybe 35."

Nathan and Luke shared a look before they started to laugh.

"What?" she demanded to know, not really seeing what was so funny.

"So, basically, you want us to rope off upstairs, like a v.i.p, so, your basketball team and squad can get in here?" pausing enough to laugh a little more, Luke looked at her with serious eyes before say "There no way in hell that's going to happen."

"I can't guarantee that he won't show up." She exclaimed, causing Nathan and Luke to look at her with their eyebrow raised "Oh don't look at me like that. You can't honestly tell me that you thought you could get away with hitting Jake in front of the school and not have anyone find out about it."

"You're treading on thin ice, girly." Lucas said in a warning tone.

"And I honestly don't care why you did." she went on like she hadn't heard him "If you as me, Jake's had it coming. But, yes most of the squad would be here. They are Peyton's friends and most of them date someone on the basketball team. So, yeah some of them would probably come."

"It's just, I can't see Peyton really wanting him at her birthday party. From what I've seen, she really can't stand him." Luke said.

"Yeah, well they've know each other most of their life and he hasn't missed a birthday yet."

Luke and Nathan shared a look again causing her to groan. Setting the envelope on the counter, she slid it towards Luke, saying "You know you're going to do. So, let's just stop with all this and just take the damn money."

Laughing lightly, he picked up the envelope and flipped through the cash, almost like he was counting it as he said "Anyone try's to start something, they're out. No questions ask. And don't even try and bring the fake ids because I'll let the bartender know anyone from upstairs, doesn't get a drink. I'm not dealing with someone parents because they got trashed here instead of uptown. You want drink, that's fine. Whatever. But, you're not doing it in my club."

"Alright." she said quickly, nodding her head already thinking of way's to get around that.

"What time do you plan on showing up?" Nathan asked

"Umm….After the game so like around 10, 10:30."

"Do you plan on staying till close? Or is that to late for some of you?"

She gave them a fake smile as she said "Trust me, we could close this place down if we wanted but, with no drinks, most people will probably take off early."

"That just give us more of a reason not to server them." Nathan piped in.

"One last thing, that door up there" Lucas said pointing to the door upstairs which Brooke guess led to the office "is off limits. Anyone who goes in or try's to go in, will be dealt with. And I don't mean, we'll call the police."

"Alright." she said nodding her head.

The brothers shared a look again causing her to roll her eyes and Luke finally nodded his head as he pulled some money out of the envelope before sliding it across the counter to Brooke.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Brooke Davis."

"Glad to see you learned my name." she said picking up the envelope, she wasn't sure how much he took out but she wasn't going to count it in front of them either.

"Well, it seems you say it that way every time I see you. So, I figured that's what you wanted to be called, I could call-"

"I think you should go now." Nathan cut in, sending Luke a look.

"Be careful walking around with that much money. It'd surprise you what people around here would do for a little bit of cash." Luke called out when she reached the door.

She couldn't tell if he were being serious or not but, the chuckle she heard caused her to turn and send them a glare before she walked out. She tucked the enveloped back into her purse and climbed into her call. Making it across the bridge in record time, she keep repeating one thing, _this is for Peyton_, as she stewed over her encounter with the brothers.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Okay," Peyton called out as she walked towards the kitchen, poster board in hand "I think I'm done."

"It's about time." Haley said, turning from her spot by the stove to look at her "You only had to glue pictures on and it took an hour."

Peyton sent her a glare before turning the poster board around so she could see it.

"Oh my god," Haley say putting her hand over her mouth before she looked at her "Were you sniffing the glue in there? I said glue the picture not draw them."

"You don't like it?" she said, biting her bottom lip "Because there the same size as the pictures so we can still glue them on."

"Are you kidding me?" Haley said taking the board from her "I can't believe it only took you an hour to do this. Peyton, this is amazing."

"It's nothing," she said with a wave of her hand, brushing the compliment off "But, I learned along time ago that teachers go gah-gah over stuff like this. So, this way, even if your paper sucks, we'll still get an A."

"Thanks." Haley said sarcastically, setting the broad off to the side "I can't believe you can draw like that."

Peyton looked at her confused, asking "Didn't you see my sketches?"

"Wha…Oh, no. I didn't know Nathan stole them until you confronted him in the parking lot." Haley said, sending her a smile "Gut's move by the way."

"Didn't feel so gut's at the time. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Oh, he was mad." Haley said sending her a look before snapping her fingers "Which reminds me."

Peyton raised an eyebrow as Haley disappeared for a couple seconds before returning with a plastic bag full of stuff.

"I was going through our cd's the other day and…Well, let's just say Nathan doesn't listen to anything that doesn't have a dollar sign or chain on the front of it. At first, I thought they were Luke's until I saw P.S. carved into the corner."

Peyton looked confused until she open the bag and saw cd cases. Her eyes went wide as she looked back up at Haley.

She simply shrugged her shoulders giving her a look, saying "He's a kleptomaniac."

"How have I not noticed these were gone?" Peyton asked herself as she sorted through them "Oh, I was so looking for this the other day."

"You listen to vinyl mostly, don't you?" Haley said as she walked back towards the stove.

"Yeah, but not in my car." Peyton said before giving her a look "How'd you know that?"

"Honey, have you ever went to you're web-site or anything?"

"Well, when I'm on-"

"No, I mean like gone on it at someone else house. You can see your entire room. All the records on the wall was the first thing Skills and Luke noticed."

"Oh," Peyton said putting everything back into the bag "Your husband is a jerk."

"Nah," Haley said "He just thought he'd never see you again so he took anything he might like. He figured it as pay back for coming around here in the first place."

"So, let me get this straight," they heard as the front door opened "Shorty gave you an envelope with four grand in it and you only took one."

Before Haley had a chance to say anything, Peyton was up out of her seat walking towards the voices.

"You are such a dick." she exclaimed as soon as she saw them.

"Crap." Haley said as she followed after her only to see all three guy's staring at Peyton in shock.

"Seriously," she said holding up the bag "Did you take anything else?"

"Luke, come on man." Nathan said "You're killing me here."

"Hey, I was with you all day. How could give them back?"

"You knew?" Peyton exclaimed, looking over at Luke "What? Were you plan on return one item a week until you ran out of things?"

"I'm with you Hales." Skills said as he started laughing, walking further into the house passed Peyton towards Haley "I like her."

"Seriously, Hales?" Nathan said looking over at his wife when he finally realized how Peyton got her stuff back "You couldn't call and warn me that you were going to do that?"

"You did the crime. Now, you gotta do the time." Haley said before disappearing into the kitchen, followed by Skills.

"Is there anything else?" Peyton asked, send him a glare.

Letting out a groan, Nathan disappeared outside. Hearing laughter coming from Luke, she quickly sent him a glare, saying "You think this is funny?"

Shaking his head, he kicked off his shoes and made his way past her, leaning in and whispering "Pissed off's a good look on you."

Her anger fade and she instantly felt her cheeks warm up. By the time she got the courage to send him a quick glance, he was already walking into the kitchen.

"Here." Nathan said walking back into the house, holding out a car fresher.

"Seriously?" she asked as she took it from him "Of all the thing's you could have taking. Money, credit cards, my car. You steal a couple of cds you don't listen to, sketches you don't like and an air fresher."

"It smelled good." he said, shrugging his shoulders

"Dude, you so need another hobby because you suck at this one."

Laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen and Peyton tried to hold back the smile that was tugging at her lips. Nathan rolled his eyes as he walked passed her but, he had to admit, the only other girl that stood up to him like that, was Haley. By the time she walked back into the kitchen, she saw Skills getting plates down from the cupboard as Haley slapped Nathan hand away from the stove.

"You eating with us, Skinny Girl?"

Peyton looked shocked. She knew Haley was cooking something. That much was obvious from the aroma floating through the air but, she couldn't remember the last time she actually sat down and had dinner. Like a family dinner. Well, she could but, it's was a long time ago.

"Peyton." Haley said, giving her a look "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah." she said, suddenly feeling like she a invading on a family moment she shook her head, saying "Thanks for the offer but, I actually think I'm gonna head out."

"There's more then enough food. You're welcome to stay." Haley said

"No-"

"She'll stay." Luke said as he brushed past her, sending her a quick look as he walked towards the stove "It smells good, Hales."

"Always does." she said, handing Peyton a plate "Help yourself."

Peyton merely nodded, sensing she didn't have a choice in that matter. She stayed off to the side, letting them fill their plate until Skills pulled her into the middle of the action saying she needed the food the most. She excepted it to be awkward silences and small talk once they sat down at the table. But, two hours later, she couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. When Haley stood up and started to clear the table, Peyton instantly started to help, thinking it was the least she could do.

Once dinner was done, it was Nathan that insisted she stay and watch some movie he just got. He even laughed a little when she asked if he stole it. As she walked pasted Luke, heading for the other end of the couch, he grabbed her arm, pulling her down next to him before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and placing a soft kiss on the side of her head. She gave him a shy smile before glancing around the room. Either no one noticed or they weren't surprised by it because none of them seem to care.

Sometime into the movie, she leaned more into Luke, tucking her legs under her and he would play with the ends of her curls, placing a kiss on the top of her head every so often. And for the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed, comfortable. Like she could be herself around here.

"So," Nathan asked, looking over at Peyton as the credits scrolled "What'd you think?"

Letting out a yawn, she shrugged her shoulders, saying "It was just another racing movie.

"You definitely need to come around more often." Skills laughed as he stood up, seeing Nathan staring at Peyton like he couldn't believe what she just said.

Peyton let out a laugh as she stood up. Looking at the clock, she said "I really should get going."

This time no one protested. She grabbed all her stuff from the kitchen and said by before walking out the door. She saw a pair of legs lean up against her car as she went to unlocked but refused to look up and meet his eye because, honestly, she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know how you did but, they approve."

Opening the door, she let out a little laugh, saying "Well, I'm glad."

"Me too." he said, catching her eye as a smirk found it's way on to his face "You gonna be able to make it out of here alright?"

She turned and looked down the dark driveway before shrugging her shoulders, saying "I should be alright."

Shaking his head, he gently pushed her in the car, making her slide across the seat before getting behind the wheel.

"Luke, you really-"

"You'll be lost in five minutes. I guarantee that."

"How are you going to get home?"

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I do." she said before she could stop herself. She instantly felt her cheeks warm up again and was relieved that it was dark out but, the smirk on his face told her he knew.

It didn't take as long as she thought to make it to the bridge and they just sat there in for a minute before Luke finally open the door to get out. Sliding across the seat, she thanked him again and expected him to turn and walk away but, instead he kneeled down.

"You never called." he stated softly, looking down at his hands.

His actions surprised her. She's never seen him look…shy and she found it adorable, no that she would say that out loud.

"Neither did you." she finally said, glancing at him.

He nodded his head before looking up at her. Taking her by surprised, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't anything like the kiss at the river court. This time it was soft and gently but eager, like he had been waiting all night to do it. And she didn't miss how it sent a shiver down her spine.

When his watch beeped, he pulled back and rubbed his thumb against her cheek, saying "Happy Birthday, Peyton Sawyer."

She looked at him confused before looking down at the clock on the radio. A smile crossed her face and she turned to thank him, only to see an empty space. As she looked down the street, she saw his figure fading into the night. Closing the door, it took everything in her to cross the bridge because all she wanted to do in that moment, was go back to their house and get back that feeling she only get's when she around him.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Hey," Haley called out from the front porch.

"What are you still doing up?" Luke asked as he sat down "It almost one in the morning."

"I was waiting for you." she said as smile tugged on her lips "You two looked pretty cozy in there."

"Does Nathan know you weren't watching the movie?"

"Please, Nathan pointed it out to me." she laughed before looking over at Luke "So, you still like those legs, I see."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her confused.

"Don't tell me you don't remember?" she asked causing him to shake his head "Oh my god. Let me see... It was the first day of freshman year and you were dropping Nathan and I off at school. As I'm getting out of the car, I hear you whisper _'Damn, look at those legs.' _And I looked up just in time to see a curly hair blonde next to an overly excited brunette walking pass the front of the car."

"You hit me and called me a perv." he said, letting out a laugh "That wasn't her."

"Yes, it was. Her locker was a couple down from me." Haley said, nodding her head "And you were a perv. Checking out some girl that couldn't have been any older the sixteen."

"In my defense, she did not look that young." Luke said, before looking over at Haley "Besides, she's legal now."

"Lucas Scott." Hale exclaimed "I can't believe you."

"Actually, speaking of that. I kinda need you to help me out with something."

"No way." she said standing up "I don't know what's going on in that twisted little head of your's but, count me out."

"It's not like that." he said making a face, following her in the house "I kinda need you to do something for me tomorrow." he finished as he shut the door behind him.


	7. Today's going to be a great day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks to DknAk for bete-ing this chapter.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to leave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: Lostand1TreeHillfan, crazyjan, HJS-NS-23, Take1risk, Brownk14, kate, skylove, DKnAK, AnnOth21, LPfan4ever, christina248, gray fan and bkworm52. They really do mean a lot to me.

* * *

**_Unfair_**

**_Today's going to be a great day…_**

"Happy Birthday, P. Sawyer."

Peyton jolted awake, looking around the room confused for second before rubbing a hand over her face as she let out a groan "Brooke."

A frown quickly crossed Brooke's face before it was replaced with a smile as she said "Alright, now that you're up, let's try this again….Happy Birthday, P. Sawyer."

Lightly laughing, she said "Thanks Brooke."

"Get up, get in the shower and get ready. You, Miss Sawyer, have a busy day ahead of you."

Peyton stopped half way to her bathroom and turned around, narrowing her eyes at her, saying "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." she said innocently, giving her a smile "I mean, you have school and the game tonight and we have to squeeze a party in there somewhere to. See, a busy day."

Peyton forced a smiled as she gave Brooke a look, saying "I really don't feel lik-"

"I know." she said, cutting her off "I promise, no party. Now, get ready for school before we're late."

"But you just said…Never mind." Peyton started but stopped and shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. When she turned and looked at the mirror, she saw a necklace taped to it. It was one that she'd been eyeing when they went shopping the day of the Duke party.

Grabbing it off of the mirror, she opened the door to see Brooke sitting on the end of her bed, legs crossed with her hands folded together, resting on her knees. Her dimples on display as a smile crossed her face.

"How'd you know?"

"Please, I recognized that '_I really want this but Dad would be pissed if I spent the rest of my money on it'_ look right away. Which, by the way, shouldn't have mattered. I mean, your birthday was a week later. You so could have gotten away with getting that."

"My Dad already sent me a gift." she said as she shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the necklace.

Brooke let out a soft sigh as she looked over at her friend. She could relate on some level. After all, she couldn't remember a birthday where her parents had been home but it didn't bother her as much as it did Peyton. The difference was: Peyton and her dad actually loved each other. They somewhat had a father/daughter relationship, even if Peyton lied to him most of time about being okay with him being away from home so much. They still care for each other and she wasn't just some girl he sent money to every month. She was his daughter and when he was home, he treated her that way. Which was more than Brooke's parents ever did.

"Hey," she called out softly causing Peyton to look up "You're going to have a really great birthday. I promise you that."

Softly laughing, she looked back down at the necklace before looking up at Brooke, nodding her head, with a smile on her face, saying "Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome." she said, raising her eyebrows slightly "And that great birthday starts with you getting ready for school. So, hurry up."

And with that Brooke stood up and walked out of the room, her cheerleading skirt bouncing with every step she took. A move she perfected before she had even made the squad. Hell, before she was even in high school. It all started with a Halloween costume she got when she was nine. A cheerleading costume.

Peyton laughed as she walked back into the bathroom. Forty minutes later, she bounced down the stairs, her hair pulled back in to a ponytail complete with a blue and white ribbon. Her pom-pom's bounced at her side as she walked around the corner and saw Brooke sitting at the kitchen table, a single cupcake in front of her, a lighter off to the side.

"It's about time." she exclaimed as she reached for the lighter, lighting the candle "Alright, so let's just pretend that I sang the song. Close your eyes and make a wish."

Peyton laughed a little before doing what Brooke asked. By the time she opened her eyes, Brooke had pulled the candle out of the cupcake and set it on the table, holding the cupcake out for her to take. Once she took it, Brooke grabbed her free hand and pulled her out the door.

"You can eat it on the way to school." she called over her shoulder

Peyton made a face as she walked towards her car wondering why Brooke wouldn't just let her eat it before she drove to school.

"Hey." Brooke called out "You're riding with me."

A smile crossed Peyton's face before she took a bit out the cupcake, walking towards the Beetle. That's why. She knew better then to question Brooke on anything she did. Knowing there was usually a reason for it even if she didn't understand at the time.

Brooke refused to put the top down, saying it would mess up her hair but she let Peyton pick the radio station. Even turned the volume up when one of Peyton favorite songs came on and sang along with her. As they pulled into the parking lot, Peyton had to admit that the day was already turning out to be better then she thought.

"It's your fault we had to park so far back." Brooke exclaimed as the approached the sidewalk leading up to the school causing Peyton to laugh "It's not funny. We're seniors. Therefore, we get to park closer to the school. But no, you had to take an extra long time in the s-"

"Hey," Peyton interrupted, with a smile on her face "I thought this day was supposed to be great."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to reply when they heard "Nice legs."

They turned around with scowls on their faces, ready to make a smart ass comment back and Brooke immediately realized that that comment wasn't meant for her. Sending Peyton a sideways glace she saw the scowl gone, replaced with smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was shocked to see the blush creep up in her friends' cheeks as she nervously looked down at her shoes. In that instant, Brooke knew that Peyton had admitted to herself that she liked this man. And that paired with the fact that she didn't deny that she was Haley's friend the other day immediately sent off a warning signal in Brooke's head.

"Hey," she said, grabbing Peyton's forearm, deciding now was the time to take drastic measures.

She didn't miss the smile fade slightly as Peyton turned to look at her and the promise she made this morning ran circles in her head. Sending one more look in Lucas' direction, she exhaled slowly before nodding her head towards the school, saying "I'll wait for you by the door." Maybe today wasn't the day to take drastic measures after all.

Brooke swore to god she heard Peyton let out a little squeal before giving her a one armed hug, saying thanks before walking towards Lucas. And Brooke had never heard Peyton squeal. She also noticed how his eyes never wavered from Peyton. Not once did he send a glance in Brooke's direction, or any other girl's walking towards the school.

She let out another deep breath as she turned walking towards the school. Never in her life has she been more conflicted. Everything she knows is telling her to grab Peyton and drag her as far away from that man as she possible can. But, at the same time, she had to admit, she's never seen Peyton smile at anyone the way that she smiles at him. And she's never seen Peyton act so shy. Sure, Peyton was a naturally reserved person. She liked to keep to herself, but she was in no way shy. She spoke her mind and never acted like a school girl talking to the guy she had a crush on.

"What's she see in him?" she heard from beside her and looked over to see that Jake had appeared, walking with her towards the school.

Rolling her eyes, she said "He's not you."

"That's for sure." Jake muttered

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." Brooke said, sending him a look "What happened to getting her back?"

"What happened to helping me get her back?" he shot back before looking back at Peyton and Luke with disgust. "Don't worry. By the end of the night, she'll be back in my arms."

"Hey," Brooke said, grabbing him by the chin, forcing him to look at her "Under no circumstances are you to pull anything tonight. We've been over this."

"I'm not scared of him or any of his friends." Jake proclaimed, as he rubbed his chin, sending her a glare.

"Sure." she said with a sarcastic laugh, glancing over at Peyton and Luke "I don't care what your deal is with him or his friends. Tonight, it all get's pushed to the side. I swear to god Jake, if something happens, they'll be the last of your worries."

"What-"

"Hey," she interrupted "Nothing happens tonight. Got it?"

Jake was glaring at her but nodded his head before walking towards the school. Brooke stopped and sat down at one of the tables, waiting for Peyton. She was sitting sideway's so she could keep an eye on the two of them without them noticing but with the buses and all of the kids in the way, it was kinda hard to see. Deciding that she didn't have to be discreet, after all she's never been before, she stood up on the bench to get a better look and a gasp escaped at what she saw.

_***One Tree Hill***_

Letting out a soft squeal she gave Brook a one armed hug before walking towards Luke, wondering what the hell that was. She has never squealed before; definitely, not because she gets to talk to some guy. She hated that he always seemed to have the upper hand. He knew that she was nervous and that seemed to amuse him as his eyes filled with laughter when she approached. Stopping a few feet in front of him, she adjusted the strap of her book bag as she looked down at her feet before sending him a quick glance.

"Hey."

He stood there in his normal stance. Arms crossed over his chest, eyes squinted and his lips formed a straight line as he leaned against his car. No emotion showed on his face but when her eyes locked with his, she could see the softness and knew the stance was more for a show than anything else. Like he wanted to let his guard down because she was there but his body wouldn't let him relax.

"I just don't get it." he finally said

"Huh?" she said, looking at him confused "Get what?"

"Well," he said as he looked her up and down "You seem fine to wear that outfit for your entire school but yet, I can't get you to put it on for me."

"I have to wear this today. It's a rule." she said, rolling her eyes as a smiled tugged at her lips.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to start dropping Haley off every Friday." he said as a smile toyed on his lips "Or you could just get in my car and we could head to the river court right now."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and a soft laugh escaped as a smile crossed her face. One look in her eyes told him that she wanted to. But, when she looked over her shoulder, he knew she wouldn't. He didn't even have to look to know who she was looking at and from the way Brooke was so adamant that Peyton had a good day today, yesterday in TRIC, he figured she had an entire day planned out for Peyton.

"I really can't." she said with regret in her voice as she turned to face him "Brooke and I have spent every birthday together since we were eight and even though she's acting like nothing's going on, I know she has this entire day planed out. I really can't skip out on her."

When he saw the way she took her bottom lip in between her teeth, it took all of his self control not to grab her by the hips and crash his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. His fingers ached to feel that small strip of skin that always seem to be exposed between her shirt and her skirt. Shoving his hands in his front pockets to help, he nodded his head slightly, letting her know he understood.

"Tell you what," he said as a smirk crossed his lips "when you get bored, give me a call and I'll come get you."

She raised an eyebrow at his cockiness but said "Okay."

He laughed, knowing there was no way in hell she would call tonight and she rolled her eyes, sending him a small wave before turning to walk away.

"But," he called out causing her to stop and look back "You have to wear the uniform."

She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down. She hated that he could make her feel like this. She's never acted like this. Never. She always had a smart ass comment on the tip of her tongue and she could banter with the best of them. After all, having Brooke Davis as a best friend gives you plenty of practice. But, with him, she turned into a school girl talking to her crush. Whenever they parted, he always seemed to have to upper hand. She was always the one left speechless.

"Happy Birthday, Peyton." he said as he reached for the door handle.

And that's when it hit her. This time she would leave with the upper hand. He would be the one left speechless. Boldly walking up to him, she stood on her tip-toes, gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I never got to say thanks last night," she whispered as she pulled away looking him in the eye "so thanks" and with that, she walked away, never once looking back.

If she would have, she would have seen the shocked face he wore and the way his eye followed her every move until she reached Brooke, who by this time had finally made it off of the bench and was standing properly on the ground. But she knew from the approving smile Brooke wore that her plan had worked.

They walked into the school and parted ways, heading towards their own lockers before meeting up again to walk to class together. After a few moments of silence, Peyton raised an eyebrow in Brooke's direction, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet. She knew from the smile she had seen the kiss.

"What?"

"You don't have anything to say?" Peyton asked

"Not today." she replied "Today's going to be a great day. Any questions I have on your small error in judgment can wait till tomorrow."

"Broo-"

"Here." Haley said as she walked up beside Peyton causing her and Brooke to stop.

Peyton took the gift from Haley, surprised, saying "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't." she said, shrugging her shoulders as she dug around in her bag. Her eyes went wide before she looked up, sending Peyton an apologetic look, "Happy Birthday, though."

"Thanks." Peyton laughed while looking down at the gift. "If you didn't get me this, then who is it from?

"

Haley sent Peyton a look before saying "I was supposed to put it in your locker but how he expected me to get your combination is beyond me. So, surprise."

Peyton elbowed Brooke when she heard her mumble under her breath and smiled at Haley, asking, "It's from Luke?"

If the smile Haley was trying hard to fight didn't tell her that she sounded a little too excited, then the eye roll and groan she heard from Brooke would have. Peyton didn't miss the glare that Haley quickly shot Brooke before looking back to her.

"I'm late for homeroom. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, wait." she called after her, but Haley was short and she quickly got swallow up in the sea of students "you didn't answer my question."

"You couldn't tell by the look on her face?" Brooke questioned, causing Peyton to look over at her "Duh, it's totally from him. Open it up already."

Peyton's smile grew as she tore the wrapping paper off and her eyes went wide when she saw what she held in her hand.

"Big deal, The Cure album, like you don't have that already," Brooke said dismissing the gift like it was nothing. "No skipping Peyton Sawyer. I expect to see you at lunch and after school. I have big plans. So you better be here."

She didn't give Peyton a chance to reply before she walked down the hall and disappeared. Her smile returned looking down at the album in her hands. Brooke was wrong. This wasn't just The Cure album. It was their first, and it was autographed by the original members. What Peyton held in her hand was priceless in her eyes. She wondered how in the hell he managed to find such a rare item, let alone how he knew she'd like it.

The bell rang and Peyton looked around before dashing down the hallway, heading towards her first class, wondering if this day could get any better.

Haley walked out of the tutoring center with her phone up to her ear, staring in the direction Peyton had just taking off in.

"Hey," she said when he answered "I don't know how you knew, but she loved it."

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Come on." Brooke groaned out when the referee blew his whistle.

"What's going on, B. Davis?" Peyton asked eyeing her up and down.

"Nothing," she quickly replied "Why?"

"Because that's the sixth time you let out a groan because the ref stopped the game. I've never seen you so antsy for a game to get over."

Brooke sent her a glare before starting a cheer. Peyton sent her a look, letting her know as soon as the cheer was done, she was going to ask again but quickly fell into formation.

There was two minutes left in the game and Brooke swore that it was the longest two minutes of her life. It was already a quarter to ten and she could tell by the way the squad was unusually quiet, and by the way the team was playing, that the nerves were starting to get the best of everyone. When she told everyone about her surprise for Peyton, well, let's just say it took some convincing to get everyone to agree to come.

The entire school day, Brooke was nervous about someone spilling the beans and they almost did at lunch. Luckily, Peyton hadn't noticed Bevin slip, but Brooke frowned when she realized it was because she was watching Haley eat alone at a table a couple of feet away. And it didn't make her any happier when Peyton excused herself to go talk to her real quick before lunch ended. The laughter coming from the table once Peyton sat down didn't help any.

After school, Brooke quickly drug Peyton to her car and a short time later they arrived at the mall. A couple of hours after that, Brooke had picked out (and despite Peyton protest) bought Peyton the perfect outfit for tonight. An outfit that was lying in the locker room, waiting for Peyton to put it on. Something the damn referee kept putting off. Brooke had hoped to be driving towards her destination by now. Not stuck in a gym.

"Finally!" Brooke exclaimed when the buzzer sounded, singling the end of the game

"Let's go."

Peyton pretended not to notice the look Brooke sent the rest of the squad. Almost like she was confirming some secret with them before pulling Peyton towards the locker room. She found it highly unusually that the rest of the squad didn't follow them, but Peyton kept her mouth shut.

"Here." Brooke said shoving a bag at Peyton, pushing her towards the stall "Change, now. We gotta go."

"Where?" Peyton said, refusing to close the door, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"That's a surprise." Brooke said, giving her a smirk Peyton knew all to well "Change."

Peyton looked at her for a second before letting out a groan. She wasn't stupid and she didn't believe for a second that Brooke hadn't planned a party, which Bevin had confirmed at lunch. Yeah, she acted like she didn't hear, but that was because she had a plan up her sleeve. She would go to Brooke's party, stay for a hour before telling Brooke she just wanted to go home and chill. Yeah, it would be a lie and Brooke would see right through it, but Peyton also knew she wouldn't say anything. Because it was her birthday, Brooke would bite her tongue and give her the same smile she gave her this morning and at lunch saying alright.

"I thought you said no party?" Peyton called through the door.

"It's not a party." Brooke replied raising her eyebrow slightly at her own reflection "It's a celebration."

This time Peyton rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she was ungrateful for all of the trouble Brooke had gone through to make today fun, but at the same time, she really wanted to call Luke. She knew once she made it home, she would end up staring at her phone and probably pull his number up on the screen and then debate whether or not to actually go through with it. But still, she wanted the opportunity to try.

By the time she walked out of the stall, Brooke had changed, washed the face paint off her cheek and was in the process of reapplying her make-up. As she looked over, a smirk crossed her face.

"You're going to knock him dead tonight, P. Sawyer." She rasped

"Who?"

"What?"

"You said him," Peyton said, pointing a finger at her, "Who's him?"

"I said them, not him." Brooke laughed before looking back to the mirror.

"Brooke," she drawled out "I thought you were done trying to get me and Jake back together."

At first Brooke was offended that Peyton thought such a thing. Yeah, she talked to Jake and gave him very little Intel but honestly, she wasn't in cahoots with Jake. And he wasn't the him she was referring to.

"I swear to you P. Sawyer, I have nothing to do with anything he does tonight."

"Com-"

"Peyton he hasn't missed a birthday since we were kids. I couldn't just not invite him." Brooke immediately pointed out. "But I didn't help him plan anything tonight, I swear. Whatever happens, he did all on his own. I just invited him."

Peyton gave her a look before walking towards the sink to wash her face paint off. Looking at Brooke in the mirror, she said "You promise?"

"Yes." Brooke said.

And Peyton believed her because, sadly, she's been involved in Brooke trying to play match maker one to many times to know when she was up to something. And she had to admit, Brooke really seemed to be staying out of it this time.

Once they were done getting ready, they walked out of the locker room, heading towards the main door, when Brooke suddenly stopped her and pulled out a blind fold.

"No way," Peyton immediately said, shaking her head back in forth. "That's not going to happen."

"You don't have a choice," she said with a smile. "Either you let me blindfold you or I'll hand cuff you first and then blindfold you. It's up to you."

Peyton studied her friend for a minute, trying to decide if she really had a set of handcuffs with her and when a smiled crossed Brooke's face as she reached in her bag, Peyton knew it was true.

"Fine." she finally said

Brooke let out a squeal and clapped her hands together as Peyton turned around, thinking back to this morning when she did that. Brooke tied the blindfold before walking in front of her, waving her hand backing forth before making a face just to ensure Peyton couldn't see. Grabbing her by the arm, she led her to the parking lot to see everyone sitting by their cars, waiting. Well, at least Peyton could hear what sounded like a crowd of people.

"What's going on-"

"You don't get to ask any questions." Brooke cut in as she open the door. "Get in and watch your head."

Peyton turned to the sound of her voice and tried her best to give her a look. A smile crossed the brunettes face because Peyton wasn't even close to looking at her but decided that she could help navigate her into the car. Once she was in, Brooke closed the door, told everyone to follow her and got behind the wheel. As she drove over the bridge, she found herself checking in the rear view mirror to make sure the cars were still following behind her. Once she parked the car, she helped Peyton out before grabbing a bag out of the back, tossing the strap over Peyton's shoulder before grabbing her by the arm.

"Walk." Brooke instructed

"Brooke, what the hell is going on?" Peyton exclaimed causing everyone around them to laugh.

Okay, she knew they were in a group. She figured the normal crowd would be wherever they were and she knew they were outside. But that didn't explain why Brooke just threw a bag over her shoulder filled with what she suspected was alcohol.

"What's in the-"

"Don't worry about it." Brooke quickly cut in "They won't think anything about your bag."

"What…" Peyton trailed off. "Who won't think anything about my bag? Where are we Brooke?"

"Shh," was all she replied as she stopped walking.

Next Peyton heard a light chuckle from a guy and a round of groans from a group of people. She had a nagging feeling she knew where they were and her heart dropped a little.

"Brooke seriously, you need to tell me what's going on."

"Grab the railing." was all she said as she put Peyton's hand on the railing "Now, step."

Two little words. That was all it took for Peyton to feel like her heart dropped to her stomach. She was sure they were at TRIC and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She was just getting comfortable with the two separate lives she'd been living and she wasn't comfortable with smashing those to lives together just yet. She knew she was talked about in whispers as she walked down the hall and in all honesty, she didn't care. But she was hoping to keep them separate for a little while longer.

None the less, her foot moved each time Brooke said step and soon she could hear the music floating through the air. She was sure she could have heard it a while ago, but she was to focused on trying not to throw up that she must have not of realized she heard music. And that simple fact confirmed they were the one place Peyton wished they weren't.

"Surprise!" Brooke exclaimed as she took off the blindfold.

Peyton looked around and sure enough, they were standing in the doorway of TRIC. She instantly pulled Brooke into a hug, not wanting her to see her real reaction and as she pulled away, she plastered on a big fake smile. Suddenly, everything made sense. Brooke being so okay with her skipping practice yesterday, Luke knowing it was her birthday, although she just thought he knew that since he seem to know everything else about her and who _they_ were. That's when she felt the bag at her side and her eyes went wide.

"What do you think?" Brooke's cheery voice asked from next to her as they walked towards the stairs, followed closely by their friends.

"It's great, Brooke." she said, faking another smile "What's in the bag?"

"I told you, don't worry about the bag." she whispered back, looking in front of them.

Peyton looked up and saw Skills sitting on a stool by the end of the stairs talking to a couple of guy's with a beer in his hand. He looked over at them before giving the guy's knuckle pounds as he stood up.

Walking towards them, he looked at Peyton, asking "You the birthday girl?"

She was shocked at first but nodded her head, softly said "Yeah."

"Well, Happy Birthday." he said before looking at Brooke and nodding his head towards the stairs "You're all set up, up there."

"Thanks you." she said with a smile as she linked arms with Peyton before they started walking up the sitars.

"Hold it." Skills suddenly said causing them to look back to him. He set his beer down on the stool before pulling a handful of wrist bands out of his back pocket. Grabbing Brooke's wrist and putting one on.

"What's this for?" she asked looking down at it.

"So our bartender knows who doesn't get any drinks." he said, shrugging his shoulders as he reached for the girl's wrist who stood behind Brooke.

"That's stupid, we'll just cut if off." someone mumbled from the crowd.

"Ha ha." Skills laughed as he pulled out an ink dapper from his pocket, stamping both Brooke's and the girls hand "That will come off in a couple of days."

The crowd let out a groan and Brooke narrowed her eyes before turning around and giving Peyton a look of disbelief. That look told Peyton everything she needed to know about why the bag of alcohol was on her shoulder and Brooke was right, Skills hadn't even looked at the bag.

"Wait." he called out one last time and Peyton flinched as she turned around. He hadn't given her a wrist band or put a dot of ink on her hand. When she started to reach her hand out, he reached up and took the bag off her shoulder causing Brooke's eyes to go wide "Y'all really think we're stupid don't cha'?"

Looking in the bag, he let out another laugh before looking at Brooke, saying "You can get this back when you leave. It'll be behind the bar."

Brooke let out a huff and grabbed Peyton by the arm, pulling her up the stairs. Sending a quick glance in Skills direction, Peyton didn't miss the little smirk he gave her before reaching out for the next hand. Obviously, he knew he forgot her but she didn't know why he acted like he didn't know her.

"So," Brooke said, giving Peyton a look, "Do you really like it?"

Peyton felt bad. She knew the only reason Brooke would've taking the time, to not only rent out the top section, but also to get everyone to agree to come here tonight was because she thought it's what Peyton would enjoy. Giving her the first real smile since they arrived, Peyton nodded her head as she looked out over the club saying, "Yeah B. Davis. I really do."

"Good." she said bumping her shoulder into hers, giving her a smile "Now I just have to find a way to get drinks or everyone's going to leave within twenty minutes."

And just like that, Brooke walked away. Peyton's eyes scanned the club. She kept telling herself she wasn't looking for anyone but she know if one of them was here, the other three were soon to follow. She didn't think it was possible to feel relief and sadness at the same time. But, that's exactly how she felt when she didn't spot Nathan, Haley or Luke.

Brooke's laughter pulled Peyton from her thoughts and she turned to see that it looked like everyone was actually having a good time. Peyton felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Deciding to make the best of the night, especially after everything Brooke had gone through, she started walking towards the table when Jake appeared out of nowhere.

"Happy Birthday, Peyton." he said softly, sending her a quick look before looking away.

Brooke's words from earlier ran through her head at that moment. It was true, he had been at every birthday since she could remember and he really didn't look like he was up to something. If he was going to push everything aside from the night, she could too.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she smiled, saying, "Thanks Jake."

He smiled that smile he used to make her weak in the knees and she noticed how it didn't anymore. And from the look in his eyes, he could see that.

"Nice necklace." he finally said.

Her fingers immediately toyed with the necklace that hung around her neck, saying "Thanks. It's from Brooke."

He laughed as he tried to secretly check her out before sending her a smirk, saying "Nice outfit."

She pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame, thankful she hadn't taking it off, saying "That's from Brooke, too."

"I figured that much. It has Brooke written all over it." he said looking her up and down again, this time not trying to hide it. "You look good."

She rolled her eyes as she let out a deep breath, "Jake."

"What? You look good. I was just giving you a compliment." he defended

"Thanks." she said before stepping around him.

"Peyton," he said, grabbing her upper arm, turning to face her as she turned around to look at him again. Pulling a dozen roses from behind his back he said, "Happy Birthday."

She looked shocked for a second before she hesitantly reached out and took the flowers from him. It was a little over board in her eyes, not that she didn't like the flowers, it was just something he did when they were together.

"Thanks." she mumbled before setting them down on the closet table, an action that didn't go unnoticed by him.

His smile faltered a little before a look of determination came over his face and he leaned in to kiss her cheek causing her to take a step back and send him a glare.

"Hey." Brooke said as she approached them, purposely placing herself between them "What's going on?"

"Just wishing Peyton a happy birthday." he said shrugging his shoulders. "That's all."

"Good." Brooke said giving him a look. "But I need to talk to the birthday girl for a minute."

Without giving him a chance to reply, Brooke pulled her away from Jake.

"Thanks." she laughed as they approached the table where most of the squad sat.

"No problem," Brooke said, sending her a smile "And before you wonder off to look for your other friends, let me know so I know to use the bathroom excuse."

_***One Tree Hill***_

"She's looking for us." Haley said before sending a look at Luke "Well, she's looking for someone."

Nathan and Luke laughed but never once looked up. They knew who Haley was referring to. They had seen the crowd walk in from the table they currently occupied. That and Skills had come over and informed them before disappearing into the crowd again.

"She looks sad." Haley commented again.

Luke shook his head, still not looking up from his bottle of beer. A bottle that seemed to have become very interesting in the past five minutes and Nathan raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"We don't need a play by play, Hales."

Haley sent a glare from her spot across the table before looking back up and a look of confusion crossed her face ."Now she looks happy."

This time it was Luke who raised an eyebrow at her.

The look of confusion was quickly replaced with horror as she said, "Uh oh."

This reaction immediately caught Luke and Nate's attention and for the first time, they looked up in Peyton's direction.

"Hey," Nathan said getting Luke to look at him "Rich chick warned us he would be here. Be cool man."

Luke glared at Nathan for a second before looking back up in time to see Peyton pull her jacket tighter around her. Haley reached out and grabbed his arm softly, asking him in her own little way to stay put. And it helped until he saw Jake reach out and grab Peyton by the arm. That, made him stand up instantly, followed closely by Nathan standing up, getting in Luke's way so he couldn't go anywhere.

Luke sent a glare his way but took his seat next to Haley and looked up just in time to see Brooke pull Peyton away.

They sat there, Nathan and Haley talking to each other while Luke sat stewing. Then it was like he couldn't take it anymore and he stood up, walking past Nathan before he had a chance to stand up.

"Hey," he called out grabbing his arm. "The whole not starting anything goes for us too, Luke."

"I'm going to the office." he said, pulling his arm free.

Shaking his head, Nathan reached out and stopped him again, saying, "Go the back way."

"Hell no." Luke said, sending Nathan a look "Look, this is our club. I'm not going to sneak into the office because they're in my way."

"I'm not telling you to go the back way because of them standing up there. I'm telling you to do it so that nothing gets started." Nathan said, giving him a look "By anyone."

Luke let out a sarcastic laugh before looking Nathan dead in the eye, saying "It's not going to happen."

The look his brother was sending him was the same look that made most guys seat back down and shut up. But not Nathan. Sure, he's pushed Luke enough to hit him. On more then one occasion, and the same goes for Luke. They weren't afraid to be hit by the other. So, that's why he didn't flinch and continued to challenge him.

"Why?" he asked, taking a step closer. "Why's it so important you take that way?"

"I want them to see me." he exclaimed a little too loudly causing some people to cast a look in their direction. It really wasn't a secret that the Scott brothers could butt heads once in awhile and everyone that knew them, knew it was just best to step away and let them duke it out.

Taking a step closer and lowering his voice, he said "I want him to see the way she looks at me. I want him to know he's playing with fire and if he keeps it up, he's gonna get burned."

By the way Nathan let out a breath, Luke knew he'd won and turned on his heel, heading towards the stairs. He was too surprised when he glanced over his shoulder to see Nathan following him. As they approached the top of the stairs, the chatter clamed down and they could feel everyone's eye on them. Some of them whispering to each other as they past.

Luke sent Peyton a quick look and a smirk crossed his lips when he saw her eyes watching his every move. He wanted to walk over to her, take her by the hand and give her the kind of kiss that would leave her breathless and everyone else talking. He wanted to show Jake that she wouldn't step away from him. But he didn't. No, he let her know he was there and where he was going to be. If she wanted to see him, she could come to him. He knew what kind of game she was playing. That dawned on him as he watched her walking away from the car this morning. As far as he was concerned, the ball was in her court now and if she really wanted something from this, then she'd come find him.

As he pulled the door open, he looked over at Jake to see the glare he was sending him and his eyes traveled to the table where the flowers still laid before letting out a little laugh. Nathan pushed him the rest of the way into the office after sending a look at Jake and then Brooke, silently reminding her of their agreement. And judging from the glare she was sending him, she understood.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked as soon as the door closed.

"What?" Luke asked innocently as he walked towards that desk. Sending a glance at Nathan, he laughed as he pointed towards the door asking "Oh, that?" with a wave of his hand "That was nothing."

"Yeah, sure." Nathan said, shaking his head "But if some guy pulled the same shit you just pulled and Peyton was your ex, you would have laid him out before he even open the door."

"That's the difference between me and him."

"Him and…" Nathan paused and Luke laughed lightly "Just watch your step, alright? I really don't want to have to break up a fight to night." he walked back towards the door, opening it slightly, saying "or get in one."

Luke shook his head as he sat down at the desk. He aimlessly flipped through the paper work but his mind wasn't on it. Honestly, he was just waiting for Peyton to show up in the office. He thought for sure, once she saw him walk in here, she would find some way to sneak in. After twenty-minutes, he pushed the paperwork to the side and after forty, he started to think he was wrong.

"What's up?" Haley asked, walking up from behind him.

He jumped a little and sent her a glare before glancing over at the clock. An hour and a half. That's how long it had been and she still hadn't shown up. Not that he'd ever say it out loud, but that bothered him. Obviously, he had read everything wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"Nothing." he immediately replied, looking back down at the papers "Why'd you come up the back way?"

"Why won't you tell me what's on your mind?" she countered

He shook his head and went back to the paperwork in front of him. After a couple of minutes of feeling her eyes on him, he slammed the pen down and sat back, letting out a breath.

"She liked the flowers." he finally exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders.

Haley looked confused for a second before bursting out laugh, saying, "No she didn't. She forced a smile." He squinted his eye at her and she rolled hers before continuing. "Please, the smile she gave him was nothing compared to the smile that crossed her face when she opened your gift. Now that, was a real smile."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but he quickly looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. This didn't surprised Haley. Luke wasn't about to show how he really felt, not even to her. He wasn't the guy who cared what a girl thought of him and he definitely wasn't the guy that spent three days straight, staring at his computer, bidding on an item for some girl he barely knew. But yet, he had. And as juvenile as it sounds, the simple fact that Peyton liked his gift better then Jake's, made him feel good.

"Where's Peyton?" she finally asked, knowing he wasn't going to say her name. "I thought for sure, you'd have her in here by now talking her into ditching them and coming back to the house."

Shrugging his shoulders, he said "She saw me walk in here."

Haley looked at him in disbelief and pointed towards the door, saying "And you thought she'd just walk in here?" The look he was giving her told her everything she needed to know and she rolled her eyes, exclaiming "Luke, she's not just going to walk through that door. Even if she tried, I'm sure Brooke would tackle her first. Didn't you tell her under no circumstances was anyone to come through that door?"

"She knew I didn't mean Peyton."

"I'm sure she did, but there's no way Peyton's just going to walk through that door with everyone standing on the other side." Haley pointed out.

Shaking his head, he said "That shouldn't matter."

"And I'm sure it doesn't." she said sending him a look "But come on Luke, this was totally sprung on her tonight. She didn't have any time to prepare for this and judging from the look on her face when she was looking for us, I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel two comfortable with everyone she hangs out with in school seeing her with us quite yet."

He sat back in his chair and laughing a little as he said "You know, two weeks ago you would've said that was a bad thing."

"Two weeks ago, I didn't know Peyton." she countered as she stood up. "I'm on in ten minutes. I expect you to be out there."

As he watched her walk towards the door and amused little smirk crossed his face as he said, "Aren't you going out the wrong way?"

Sending him a glare she said, "Why don't you grow a pair of balls and just talk to the girl?" And with that, she opened the door and walked out.

"Haley." Peyton said as soon as she saw her "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Haley smiled and had to fight the urge to just push Peyton through the door. Instead she nodded her head and started to walk down the stairs, indicating she wanted Peyton to follow her. She walked to the other side of the bar, so they were hidden before taking a seat at the bar.

"Here," Haley said, setting down a sketch pad and some pencils in front of her "I didn't have time to wrap it, but Happy Birthday."

"I said you didn't have to get me anything." Peyton said as she ran her fingertips across the top of the stack pad, "But, thanks."

"I know, but I felt bad after this morning. I know you like to draw and the guy at the art store showed me this as soon as I mentioned your name."

"It's really great." Peyton said with a nod of her head, sending a smile in her direction "Thanks."

"It's from Skills and Nathan to."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, asking "Really?"

"Yeah, Skills claimed he couldn't be out done by me, so he gave me some money demanding that I say it's from him also and Nathan well, he just said to say it was from him to."

She laughed, saying "Tell them I said thanks."

"You'll see them." Haley said shrugging her shoulders "Have you talked to Luke yet?"

"Um…No." She said looking down at her hands. "He went behind that door and Brooke said I couldn't go in there so I've kind of been waiting for him to come out."

Haley rolled her eyes as she stood up, saying, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Haley didn't answer, she just grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her through the crowd, into the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Haley, I've had enough surprises for one night-"

"Look who I found." Haley said, pulling Peyton in front of her sending Luke a look. "Five minutes."

Haley looked between the two of them before retreating out of the office, leaving them alone.

"What's in five minutes?" she asked softly, looking down at her shoes.

A smirk crossed his face because of the way she was refusing to meet his eyes and he said, "She's been working on some song and I guess she's singing it tonight. I can't miss it."

Peyton nodded her head, as she looked around the room, saying "So, this is what's behind the secret door."

"I guess." he said "It's just an office."

"A pretty big office." she mused, her eyes finally settling on him "This is a pretty nice set up you have here Luke."

"It pays the bills." he said with a shrug of his shoulder as he walked to the front of the desk, running his eyes over her body.

He had to stifle a groan as his eyes traveled from her heel clad feet up those oh so very long legs, clad in a pair of tight skinny leg jeans that left little to the imagination and a top he was sure was considered more like lingerie then a shirt. She always looks good, but right now, some very inappropriate images where flashing through his head and he was starting to wonder if that top had a matching pair of panties.

By the time he reached her face, a little smirk played across her lips and he shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't like her having the upper hand.

"Where you waiting for me?"

"No," he said causing her smile to faultier slightly, "I just needed to get some work done and it's a lot quieter in here then it is out there."

"Oh." she said, pulling the jacket tighter around her.

He wanted to make her nervous, get the upper hand back. Not to make her feel uncomfortable which it seemed like that's all he had accomplished.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for the gift." she said, giving him a smile, feeling like he really didn't want her in there. "It was really awesome, Luke."

"Better then," he paused as he pushed himself off the front of the desk and walked towards her, "say, a dozen roses?"

She let out a little laugh as she looked down at her shoes before giving him a slight nod, saying "Way better."

"Good." he said in a low voice as he reached out and grabbed her by the hips. Pulling her closer to him, he ran his fingertips across her exposed skin. "But now I think you should properly thank me."

There it was again. Another open invitation to kiss him and boy did she want to. But the feeling of walking away, leaving him speechless this morning, rushed through her body and she leaned in, inches away from his mouth. When she saw him closing his eyes, she whispered "I think I just did."

By the time he had opened his eyes, she was standing by the door, with the same little smirk she wore when she caught him checking her out.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work." and with that, she opened the door and disappeared.

He stood there, cursing himself for letting her walk away with the upper hand again when he heard the crowd erupt in cheers indicating that Haley had taken the stage. Deciding he'd had enough of this little game they seemed to be playing he walked out of the office.

Walking up behind her, he gently grabbed her by the arm whispering, "Dance with me."

The look on her face, told him she was surprised but she let him guide her down the stairs, towards the dance floor as the music started. And he had to admit, he liked the feeling of having the upper hand but that didn't matter right now. All he wanted was to have her close. Something he's been craving since she kissed him this morning. A smile crossed Haley's face when she saw them appear on the crowded dance floor.

_Ignorance is blis__s  
You'd always hear me say  
But at times you can't denyThose eyes lookin' your way  
Let me begin by saying what I mean  
It's a crime against the heart you know  
To be somewhere in between_

Spinning her around so she was facing him, he pulled a single rose out from behind his back, saying "Happy Birthday, Blondie."

"Luke." she said with a smile as she took it from him and he had to admit that the smile she wore now looked nothing like the smile she had given Jake.

As soon as his hand was free, it found it's way to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Staring into each others eyes, they found themselves lost in their own little world, swaying back in forth to the music

And then there was that feeling again, bubbling in the pit of her stomach, much like the feeling from the night before. Relaxed, like she was free to be herself but at the same time, there was something different. It was the explosions that rushed through her body when she saw the way his eyes clouded over with want and need.

Their bodies were pressed close together. Her hand that held the rose gently laid on his shoulder while the other fit perfect in his grasp. She could tell by the way his tongue ran across his lips that he wanted to kiss her just as bad as she wanted him to.

"They're watching us." he said as he turned them around. "All of your friends."

He was surprised when she didn't break eye contact but nodded her head, softly saying, "I know."

"Why aren't you running away?"

"I don't want to."

He nodded his head, his eyes flickering to her lips "I'm going to kiss you."

The way he said it was almost like a warning. She knew the minute his lips touched hers, everything would change. She would have questions to answer from a lot of people and Jake, well, there really was no telling what Jake would do. And then there was Brooke. She would freak. Maybe not tonight but by morning she would be ranting and raving as she paced in front of Peyton's bed. But none of that mattered to Peyton as he leaned in. No, the only thing running through her head was how badly she wanted to feel his lips on hers again.

Then it happened. Peyton saw fireworks again as his lips lightly brushed against hers almost as if to gauge her reaction. When she didn't pull away he instantly let go of her hand and grasped her other hip, pulling her closer and she ran her hand through his hair before resting it on the back of his head. The instant she felt his tongue cross her lips, she knew she couldn't deny anything anymore. Their feelings were on display for everyone to see.

_Well lately, you make me weaker in the knees  
__And race through my vein every time you're close to me  
__Take me away to place I ain't seen  
__They say you gotta a hold on me…And I won't disagree._

She opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of his lips disappear and saw the smile that tugged at his lips. To afraid to look anywhere but his face, she held eye contact praying he would say something. The song slowly started to fade away and people around them broke out into a round of applause.

Leaning towards her ear so she could hear, he asked "Are you bored yet?"

She knew what he was asking but still she found herself unable to leave Brooke. She couldn't do that today, even if today was technically over. She felt like she would be betraying Brooke if she just left. But all she really wanted to do was leave with him.

Seeing her inner conflict, he smirked, saying "Hales is leaving in twenty-minutes. If you want to come, catch a ride with her." he shrugged his shoulders as he started to back away "If not, well that's your loss."

And with that, he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Once again, leaving a speechless Peyton behind, holding a single red rose.

"Okay, walking out of the secret door only to have him follow you two seconds later, kinda blew the whole she's in the bathroom excuse out of the water." Brooke said as she walked up behind Peyton, grabbing her by the arm before she started pulling her towards the bar. "And that kiss he just gave you added a whole new meaning."

"Where are we going?" Peyton said as she pulled her arm out of Brooke's hand.

"Everyone wants to leave." she said, pointing to the now empty top half before walking towards Skills, saying "Hey, you."

He raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder to see Peyton glaring at her "Yeah?"

"I need my bag."

"What bag?"

"The bag you took off of her shoulder when we came in." she said, starting to get annoyed as she pointed over her shoulder at Peyton. "You said it would be behind the bar and that we could get it back when we leave."

Not bothering to give her a reply, he brushed past her, heading towards the side of the bar, looking over at Peyton as he picked up the bag, saying, "You bouncing already, Skinny girl?"

"I guess." she said with a shrugged of her shoulders.

"You guess," he repeated, handing the bag to Brooke without acknowledged her "It's your birthday. You're supposed to close this place down."

"Yeah," Brooke cut in "She's going to close it down somewhere else."

"Brooke." Peyton said, glaring at her.

Skills laughed, saying "We had to borrow some alcohol. Don't worry, there's money in the bag to cover it."

She glared at him as she snatched the bag out of his hand. Grabbing Peyton by the arm, she pulled her away and out the door before she had time to say anything. By the time they reached the street, Peyton had pulled her arm out of her grasp, sending her a glare.

"I can speak for myself, you know." she suddenly said.

Brooke stopped and turned around, her jaw set as she narrowed her eyes, asking "Are you telling me you want to stay?"

The way Peyton shoved her hands in her front pockets, looking down at the ground as she shrugged her shoulders, told Brooke she wanted to but she wasn't going to admit that and Brooke knew why. The minute she said she wanted to stay out loud, the feeling of betrayal would come true. But that wasn't the case. Brooke had promised a great day and technically, she had given her a great day. That left Brooke with two choices: 1) tell Peyton to stay or 2) get in the car and she'd follow, looking miserable for the rest of the night.

"You do realized how much more people are going to talk if I show up without you, right?" Brooke suddenly asked.

Peyton looked up and a smile played on her lips as she said, "You could always lie."

"Hey." Haley called out as she approached them, looking over at Brooke before looking at Peyton asking, "Are you coming?"

One look from Peyton and Brooke found herself saying the one thing she really, really didn't want to be saying "Go have a great night, P. Sawyer."

"Thanks, B. Davis," she said as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Mm hmm." Brooke said, giving Haley a look "Watch out for her tonight, alright?"

Haley felt the smart ass remark on the tip of her tongue but instead, nodded her head, saying "She'll be alright."

Brooke pulled away and reached into her car, pulling Peyton's bag out. When she looked confused, Brooke said "I'll stop by your house and turn your bedroom light and lock the door so, if anyone drives by, they'll think you're home. And I'll just tell everyone you wanted to go home. They'll believe that."

Peyton nodded sending her an appreciated look as she grabbed the bag. She turned and walked towards Haley and as they walked towards Haley's car, Brooke stood there watching. She felt that crack in their friendship grow a little because it was then that she realized, Peyton had an entirely different side to her. A side Brooke knew nothing about.


	8. A great night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks to DknAk for beta-ing this chapter.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to leave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: HJS-NS-23, StarlightSweetheart, DKnAK, crazyjan, 4321, kate, Brownk14, christina248, sky love, RJMoonspell4, gray fan, LPfan4ever, Socrat, lem-26, Leytonloveforever, mthorne13, AnnOTH21 and bonza. They really do mean a lot to me.

I am sorry it took so long to update. Honestly, I really don't like this chapter. It played out completely different in my head but I couldn't keep deleting everything or it never would have gotten done. So, I apologizes if this isn't my best. Also, I'm in the busiest time of year right now at work. It's going to take a while for updates because of my hours are crazy. Bad news, it won't let up until about two weeks after Christmas but I promise, I'm not giving up on this story. I really enjoy writing it, I just don't have as much free time right now.

* * *

**Unfair**

_**A great night…**_

Brooke was still stewing by the time she reached Peyton's house. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't believe Peyton actually ditched her to hang out with them. She was ranting and raving to herself as she walked through Peyton's house. Turning on a couple of light's to make it seem like she was home, Brooke locked the door and walked back towards her car.

As she drove towards Jake's house, she thought about picking up the phone and call Peyton to tell her to get her ass back where she belonged but then, she would see that face Peyton was giving her outside of TRIC and the phone would get tossed back to the empty seat next to her. As she parked her car, Brooke decided she would let Peyton have her little night of fun. Tomorrow was a different story though. Tomorrow she would corner her in her room and talk to sense into her.

Gabbing the bag of alcohol, she plastered a fake smile on her face and walked through the door. Cheers erupted and someone called out "Finally, the drinks are here" and in that moment, Brooke kind of understood why Peyton didn't want to be here.

Even as she walked towards the kitchen, no one said a word about the missing birthday girl. Some of them yelled out to her and she would smile and nodded her head back but right now, for the first time since she could remember, Brooke really didn't feel like partying. Setting her bag down on the counter, she started to pull the bottles out.

"Where's Peyton?" Jake asked as he walked up beside her.

Brooke sent him a quick glance before she continued to put the bottles on the counter, saying "She wanted to go home and chill. You know her, she wanted to brood alone."

When Jake didn't say anything, she finally looked up and could tell by the look on his face, he didn't believe a word. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded his head slightly before walking away.

"Damn it, Peyton." Brooke cursed her name as she pulled out the last bottle.

Noticing a white envelope at the bottom of the bag, she remembered Skills telling her they had to borrow some alcohol, but as she scanned the counter, she didn't noticed any missing. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the envelope and counted the money that say inside. Her eyes went wide and she quickly counted the bottles again. Not that it would explain anything, even if they had taken some bottle's she didn't have enough in the bag to need that much money.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Nervous?" Haley questioned, looking over at Peyton as she turned down her drive way.

"No."

"Then why are you holding your bag like someone's going to snatch it away from you?" Haley laughed.

Peyton gave her a look before looking down at her hands. Sure enough, she was clutching the bag like her life depended on it. She loosened her grip, sending Haley a smile before looking out the window.

"How many people are here?" she asked as Haley parked the car.

Shrugging her shoulders as she looked around at all the cars, Haley said "I'm not sure."

Peyton simply nodded her head as she got out of the car, throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey," Haley said over the hood of the car "Relax. Nobody's going to mess with you here."

"Sorry." she said letting out a nervous laugh "It's just a habit I guess."

Haley laughed lightly as she grabbed her by the elbow pulling her towards the front door, saying "Just act like you belong here and no one will even pay attention to you."

Peyton sent her a smile and nodded her head but found herself clutching the bag at her side, again. The entire time wondering how she was supposed to act like she belonged somewhere she's been told her entire life, she didn't belong.

The house looked entirely different when she walked into it. No longer was it calm and quiet. Now the music was blaring and there was people everywhere you looked. No longer did the aroma of dinner float through the air. Now, it smelled like beer and cigarettes. Funny thing was, she couldn't remember seeing any of them ever smoke and sure enough, Peyton look up just in time to see Haley slap some guy on the arm before pointing out the door. The man, who honestly Peyton would be afraid to approach let alone hit, rolled his eyes but walked out the door, cigarette in hand.

"Skills." Haley exclaimed, looking into a crowd.

"I told him to go outside Hales." he replied without looking up from the tv.

"Where's Luke?" she said, rolling her eyes at Peyton.

"He's playin' pool in the other room. He's in a mood because Nate convinced him that…" he trial off as he looked up, noticing Peyton for the first time "Ha, ha….Nathan….Yo, Nate." he called out, shoving the controller into some else hands before walking into the other room only to appear a short time later with Peyton's gifts in one hand and pulling Nate by the other. Nathan let out a groan as he walked up. Placing a kiss on Haley's cheek, he pulled his wallet out and handed twenty-dollars to Skills.

"What's going on?" Haley asked, looking between the two of them

"Nate thought our girl Peyton wouldn't show up tonight. But, after that kiss my man Luke laid on her, I knew there was no way in hell Shorty wasn't showing up here tonight." he laughed at the blush creeping up into Peyton's cheeks as he held out his hand "Your friend kinda rushed you out of there tonight and these were left up stairs. I thought you might want em."

She took the sketch pad and pencils from him saying "Thanks for these guy's. I told Haley you didn't have to get me anything."

Nathan nodded his head and Skills said "I knew you like them."

Haley laugh out loud and Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"She told you didn't she?" he questioned and Peyton nodded "Damn it Hales. You weren't supposed to tell her."

"Like I was going to let you take credit for my gift."

"You let Nathan."

"No, she told me he said to just say it was from him."

"What?" Haley asked when she saw the look Nathan was giving her "I wasn't going to let you take credit either. I picked those out."

"Technically, the sales person-"

"Not important." Haley said, cutting of Peyton "Aren't you going to take your roses?"

She looked back at the flowers in Skills hand and shrugged her shoulders, saying "He can have them."

"Girl what am I going to do with" he paused as he looked down at the flowers before raising an eyebrow "eleven roses. Who buys someone eleven roses? What was one not enough and twelve to many?"

Peyton was confused. Jake has always given her 12 roses, always and she was pretty sure tonight wasn't any different. And that's when she felt it, a throne pricking her hand. As soon as her eye's fell to the rose, she heard Nathan and Skills start to laugh.

"That's my man." Skills said causing Peyton to look up at him.

"What?" Haley said, confused until Nathan pointed at the rose in Peyton's hand "Oh, I was wondering where he got that."

"How did I not noticed him take this?" Peyton asked more to herself then anyone else.

"Trust me," Haley said as she took everything from Peyton "That place could've been burning down and neither of you two would have noticed."

Peyton started to deny it but Haley just laughed and shook her head as she disappeared into the crowd. By the time she turned to look back at the guys, they had matching grins on their faces.

"What?" she asked

They laughed a little and Nathan shook his head, saying "Nothing."

"Yeah right." She said looking between the two of them "Tell me."

"You sure you don't want these?" Skill's asked, trying to change the subject as he looked over her shoulder.

She turned around to see the girl he was checking out and laughed as she looked at him, saying "You can keep them. Hand them out to the ladies or something."

"Good looking out." he said as he started to walk around her.

"It might help you get laid." she added.

Nathan burst out laughing and Skills stopped dead in his tracks, turned around to face her before declaring "I don't know what Luke's been telling you but I don't need any help getting laid."

"Sure." she said shrugging her shoulders trying to keep the grin off her face "Whatever you say."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head, saying "That's cold, Skinny girl."

She laughed as he turned and walked towards the girl, pulling out a rose. When she turned to face Nathan, he nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"Let's get you something to drink, Sawyer."

Nodding her head, she fell in step behind him. They made their way through the crowd and as they walked into the kitchen, she noticed some people out on the porch smoking a joint. It wasn't anything new, Peyton knew a few people who smoked. What was different was the people Peyton knew, didn't do it out in the open like that. It was a common occurrences at a party to see a group of people disappear into a room and come out, red eyed with lazy grins on their faces. But at the same time, they would deny they smoked to no end if you asked. Judging from the way these people were openly smoking it and the couple of guy's on the other side of the porch braking up a white powdery substance on a cd case, they really didn't care who saw.

Tearing her eyes away from the porch, not wanting to get caught staring, she called out "Where'd Haley take my stuff?"

"Don't worry, nobody's going to mess with it." he replied as opening the refrigerator door.

She sent him a glare, even though he couldn't see it, saying "I want to take my jacket off. I was going to put it with my bag."

Nathan laughed as he stood up straight, kicking the door shut with his foot, he looked her over, saying "I suggest you keep your jacket on."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked "Why? It's hot in here."

"It's just a suggestion. The choice is your's." He said, shrugging her shoulders "What do you want?"

She was confused for a second until she looked down to see him holding out a beer and a bottle of water. Taking the beer out of his hand, she said "You didn't answer my question. Why should I keep my jacket on?"

A smirk found it's way a crossed his face as he put the water back in the refrigerator before he grabbed himself a beer, mumbling "You know damn well why."

He stood back up before leaning back against the counter, twisting the cap off the top off his bottle, tossing on to the counter. Taking a drink, he noticed she hadn't opened her yet. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he pointed the bottle at her hand, asking "You need some help?"

She sent him a glare as she twisted the cap off, tossing it next to his before looking around the room. The chuckle he let escape didn't go unnoticed by her but she didn't acknowledge it either. She really didn't understand him. One minute he was being cool with her and the next it was like he was purposely trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" he suddenly asked causing her to turn and look at him.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" he asked slowly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Luke asked me to come."

"So" he said shrugging his shoulders "Why'd you come?"

"Because he invited me."

"So." he once again said "That doesn't tell me why you came."

"Why are you such an asshole?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest "I mean last night I thought we were cool then tonight again with the cold shoulder. Did I do something or do you really just not like me?"

The smirk that crossed his face and it suddenly dawn on her what he was doing. Then a look of confusion crossed her face "I thought you were the little brother?"

This time he let out a laugh before taking a drink "You caught on, huh?"

"Obviously."

"Look, Luke's one of the good guy's. We're brothers. I'm just looking out. He'd do the same for me."

"That doesn't mean you have to be an asshole." she pointed out before taking a drink.

"Trust me, I wasn't being an asshole." he laughed as he tossed an arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the game room "Not even close."

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working." she said trying to sound confident.

Once again, he laughed as they approached Skills who sat in a bar stool by the bar, saying "You're scared out of your mind right now."

"No, I'm not." she defended herself before looking at Skills "The rose's are gone already?"

"What can I say? Ladies love me."

Peyton laughed as she set the beer down on the bar before she started to shrugged her jacket off.

"I wouldn't do that." Skills immediately said

She rolled her eyes and continued to slide her arms out of her jacket when she felt someone grab it by the shoulders, pulling it back up her arms.

"This needs to stay on." she heard him whisper in her ear.

She was shocked at first but the laughter coming from Skills and Nathan caused her to quickly recover and she turned around. As soon as they made eye contact, the smart ass comment she had on the tip of her tongue, flew out the window.

"It's hot in here." was what she found herself saying.

His eyes traveled down her body before he looked her in the eyes again, saying "Then you should have worn a different shirt."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked "What's wrong with this shirt? I like this shirt."

"Oh, I like this shirt to." he said nodding he head as he opened her jacket a little "The problem is every other guy in here will like this shirt also."

She rolled her eyes and was about to reply when some guy said "Luke, the games all set up man."

Without taking his eyes off of her, he nodded his head, saying "Feel like playin' a little pool?"

She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or the guy that just said something to him when a cue stick appeared in front of her.

"I'll even let you break." he said, as he motioned towards the pool table.

She nodded her head as they walked towards the pool table.

"This should be interesting." Skills said, looking over at Nathan who just laughed lightly, nodding his head in agreement.

Peyton leaned over getting ready to hit the white ball when Luke leaned against the table next to her. After waiting for a couple of seconds to see if he say anything, she looked over at his legs before looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"How about we make this more interesting?"

Standing up straight, she held the cue stick by her side and titled her head slightly to the side, asking "Like what?"

"Well, when I win, you have to give me that kiss you've been dieing to give me all night." he said leaning in towards the end.

The laughter she heard come from behind her reminded Peyton they were in the middle of a crowd room. Determined not to show her sudden nervousness, she nodded her head.

"What do I get when I win?"

He laughed "Well, what do you want?"

Raising an eyebrow, a smirk crossed her face as she said "When I win, we go some where and talk."

"You don't gotta win to get me alone." he said, putting his hand on her hip, pulling her closer "We can go up to my room right now."

"I really mean talk, perv." she said, stepping out of his embrace before slapping him on the arm.

She swore she heard the entire room suck in a breath as they waited for Luke's reaction and you could feel the relief when he started to laugh.

"Alright, _if _you win, we'll go…" he paused as he pulled his eyes away from hers and looked to the ceil "Talk." he finished like he couldn't believe what he just said. Then the smirk appeared and he looked her in the eyes again. Sticking out his hand, he said "Deal?"

"Deal." she said, shaking his hand before giving him a shove "Now get out of my way."

He laughed as he stepped away. Bending over the table to hit the ball, a smile crossed her face as she decided to have a little fun before hitting the ball lightly, barely making the triangle break apart.

"That was weak." Luke commented before looking at the table.

He didn't see the smirk that crossed her face but Nathan and Skills did. Looking at each other, they raised an eyebrow and Nathan said "This should be really interesting."

"That was weak." Peyton mocked Luke when didn't really accomplish anything with his shot.

He laughed as she bent over to take a shot and the next thing she knew, his larger frame hover over hers and his hands rested by hers "You're holding it all wrong."

Goosebumps appeared across her body when she felt him breathing against the side of her neck. He laughed as he repositioned her hands and she rolled her eyes.

"That's better." he said before he back up, just as fast as he appeared by her side.

Not on purpose this time, she barely hit the ball and as she turned to face Luke, the look on his face told her he had plan that little move he just pulled. Walking towards Nathan and Skills she picked up her beer and brought it to her lips before hesitating.

"It's fine." Nathan said as if he read her thoughts "Nobody messed with it."

Nodding her head, she took a long drink, trying to calm down. It was a simple game of pool and they might not know it but Peyton was awesome at pool. Whenever Brooke would drag her to a bar with her, Peyton would always end up at the pool table. She's been begging her Dad to get one for the past year and she pretty sure she's just about cracked him.

As she turned to set her beer down, she heard the one sound she didn't want to hear. The unmistakable sound of a ball sinking into a hole. Turning around, she saw the smirk cross his face.

"You're solids."

"Those are the color balls, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yup." he answered, sending her a wink before going back to the table.

A smirk crossed Peyton face once again. Pool was a game of patients, calculated moves and concentration. She knew Luke would miss the shot from the way he kept glancing in her direction. He was paying to much attention to her and as soon as he missed, she thought she could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Sure enough, he missed the shot and he stood up, giving her a smile "You're up."

She nodded before handing her cue stick to Nathan. He took it confused but she immediately looked back to Luke and shrugged off her jacket. Setting it in Skills lap, she grabbed her cue stick back and walked towards the table. The look on Luke's face and the few whistles that escaped from the crowd as she walked back towards the table told her she accomplished her mission

""Hey," Haley said, coming up besides Nathan.

"Man, Luke you saw me. I in no shape, way or form took that jacket from her. I had nothing to do with that." Skills exclaimed looking over at Luke who hadn't taking his eyes off of Peyton.

"What's going on?" Haley asked confused.

Nathan laughed as he kissed her cheek, pointing over at Luke, saying "Peyton's about to kick his ass at pool."

"What?" Haley asked still confused until she looked at the jacket that sat in a horrified looking Skills lap, to a very angry looking Luke and then settled on a very satisfied looking Peyton "Oh god."

Peyton studied the table before leaning over it and setting up her shot. Looking up, she noticed Luke's eyes solely on her and she looked at him innocently asking "Solids, right?"

She could tell by the way he was gripping his cue stick he was trying his best not to walk over and throw her jacket back over her bare shoulders and then punch any guy looking in her direction. But, at the same time, he face was calm, almost unreadable and he simply nodded his head.

Letting out a little laugh, she hit the ball perfectly, sending a ball into the side pocket making it look easy. Standing up, she looked around the table before walking towards the other side, turning to face Luke as she squeezed in between him and the table. A soft smile crossed her face as she whispered excuses me and heard the low groan he let escape.

Turning around to face the table, she took another shot and sent him a grin that only got bigger when she caught him checking out her ass. Then she heard the ball sink into the pocket and she couldn't help up laugh as he finally looked her in the eye. Slightly shaking his head, he walked towards Nathan, Skills and Haley.

"I'd hate to say it Luke," Skills said as Peyton continued to make her way around the table, sinking ball after ball "But I think she just played you."

"Oh she definitely played you." Nathan add when she sunk another ball only to have Luke glare at him "What?"

Luke shook his head as he looked back to the table. By now, Peyton had pulled her curly hair back into a ponytail and as she leaned over the table to take another shot, it took all his strength to hold back the groan dieing to escape. His fingers itched to tug at the string hanging across her bare back and as he scanned the room, he noticed a few other guys giving her the same look he was. That, he didn't like.

Peyton leaned over the table to take another shot when she felt something wiz passed her head. Looking over her shoulders she saw the chalk end of Lucas cue stick in some guys chest.

"What cha looking at?" Lucas all but growled, giving the guy a glare.

"Not…nothing man." the guy stuttered, putting his hands up "I didn't know she was with you."

"She is." Luke confirmed before the guy disappeared into the crowd.

He pulled the stick back to his side and looked back at Peyton. A smirk was permanently planted on her face as she looked back towards the pool table to take another shot.

"Look, man" Skills said when she sunk another ball into a pocket "she probably doesn't know you have to call the last shot."

"Black ball, corner pocket." Peyton said, send a quick glance their way before looking back to the table.

"Or not." Skills said.

Haley let out a little laugh, saying "What's the big deal? So what if she beat you at a game of pool."

"Because if Skinny girl wins, Luke has to do something he's never done before with a girl."

"Oh yeah," Haley asked, raising an eyebrow "What's that?"

"Talk." Nathan and Skills said at the same time just as Peyton sunk the black ball.

"Don't worry Luke." Haley said, placing a hand on his upper arm, trying to keep the grin off her face "This is a good thing."

Luke rolled his eyes as she walked away laugh and Nathan mumbled "Take it from me, nothing good comes from talking to a girl." before walking after his wife.

Luke looked over at Skills expectantly.

"What?"

"You don't have anything to add?"

A smirk crossed Skills face as Peyton approached them, saying "I don't have much experiences in talking to girls. Sorry man."

Peyton laughed as she took her jacket out of his hands, saying "Don't worry about it. I'll take it easy on you."

Skills laughed as he walked away and Luke shook his head, taking her jacket out of her hands, hanging out across her shoulders, saying " I never would have made that bet if I knew you knew how to play."

"Oh, but it was okay when you thought I didn't know how to play?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "You're just mad I beat you at your own game."

Giving her a look, he tossed his arm over her shoulder, guiding her towards the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers along the way, saying "Let's go…talk."

Peyton laughed when he seem to choke on the word and let him guide her out the back door. Once they were far enough away from the house, he pushed her up against a tree. The beers were dropped to the ground and his lips were on her in a matter of seconds. She was shocked at first but immediately started to respond, placing her hands on his chest. When she felt his tongue run across her lips, she gently pushed him way.

"I said talk." she softly said

"I like this better." he whispered back before leaning in again.

"Luke." she warned, pushing him back..

"Fine." he said a little to dramatically causing her to laugh "let's go……talk."

Rolling her eyes, a smile played on her lips as she walked away from him, heading towards some patio chairs sitting by the pool. Picking the beers up off the ground, he eventually made it over to the chairs. He handed a beer to her before setting the rest on the ground as he sat in the chair next to her.

Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes. Peyton leaned back in her chair, staring up at the night sky and Luke, well Luke was watching Peyton. She was completely different from the girls he grew up with. She never threw herself at him and she actually made him work to get her attention. She didn't fall at his feet, she would stand up to him. Whether she knew it or not, she invaded every waking thought he had and at night, she was in his dreams.

She was quickly become Haley's new best friend and that sacred him. Haley was one of the three people who knew Luke inside and out. She could give Peyton enough ammo to hold over him for years. And Nathan and Skills seem to be warming up to her too.

He's been in this position before but even he had to admit the feel's he had towards that girl was nothing compared to how he felt towards Peyton. At the same time, last time didn't turn out to great for him and that made him a little wry about everything having to do with Peyton. But then again, he couldn't seem to stay away from her either.

"Now, I know I'm new to this whole talking concept." he said to break the silences "But I'm pretty sure it involves talking."

Peyton rolled her eyes but never once looked over at him finally saying "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"There a lot you don't know about me." he laughed as he sat back in the chair, getting more comfortable.

"So tell me something." she softly said.

"What do you want to know?"

She rolled her eyes again and finally turned hr head to look at him, asking "Have you ever been in jail?"

His face instantly turned serious and he looked back towards the sky before saying "Have you?"

"Once." she answered with a nodded of her head. When she saw the look he was giving her, she laughed "It wasn't anything to serious. Brooke and I stole some of her designs back from a store she was working at. We had to give the clothes back and pay a couple of fines."

"I'll have to make sure I tell Haley to lock the door tonight. Wouldn't want any of her clothes to come up missing." he teased.

"Hey, I wouldn't take anything from Haley." she defended herself "Those designs were Brooke's and the company wouldn't give her credit for them. We were taking back what was hers in the first place. I'm not a thief. That's Nathan."

"I don't know." he laughed "It sounds to me like you could give Nate a run for his money."

"That's not funny." she said, smacking him in the arm, struggling to keep the grin off her face "So, have you?"

His laughter subsided and he looked back towards the sky, saying "Yeah."

She waited a couple of seconds to see if he would elaborate and when he didn't, she said "That's all I get. A yeah. I told you why and what happen but all you're going to say is yeah?"

"It wasn't as innocent as stealing a couple shirts from a store." he said shrugging his shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes before looking back towards the sky, mumbling "It was an entire table of shirts."

"Sorry," he laughed "Next time Tree Hill has a crime spree, I'll make sure an tell the police to look at Peyton Sawyer. Big time thief."

"Shut up." she laughed "How many times?"

"One time was all it took to let me know I never wanted to go back."

"See, it did you some good."

"No," he said "I just made sure I never got caught again."

She raised an eyebrow before turning her body towards him, leaning in, asking "What is it that makes you so dangerous exactly?"

He mimicked her, turning his body so he was facing her before asking "And who's told you I'm dangerous?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone?" he repeated as he leaned back in his chair "and how many people out of 'everyone' actually know me?"

She sat there for a couple of seconds before saying "Nathan, he said you we-"

"He said it was dangerous. As in downtown. He never said anything about me."

Peyton sat back in her chair and let out a huff. What he said was technically true. Nathan never mention Luke by name and everyone else, was from uptown..

Luke laughed at the look on her face before asking "Where do your parent's think you are right now?"

"Huh?" she asked confused. She didn't know why he would suddenly be so interest in her parents.

"You know, your Mom and Dad. I highly doubt they would let you stay over on this side of town for the night. Honestly, I'm surprised we ever met in the first place."

"My Dad's job takes him out of town for most of the year. He's not around much and my Mom." she paused and started to fidget with her hands "Well, she died when I was eight."

"Mine to." he softly whispered before he could stop himself "When I was ten."

And that reason was why Luke had always avoid talking. He didn't like to share personal information with people outside his 'family' but yet, she some how got him to open up without trying really.

"It suck, doesn't it?" she said not really knowing what else to say causing him to simply nodded his head before taking a drink. She eyed him for a couple of seconds before asking "What about your Dad?"

"So, I take it your Dad doesn't know where you've been spending your time lately?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

She narrowed her eyes. That was the second time she's brought up his father and he's completely avoided the question. Not wanting to pry she looked back to the sky and said "I haven't talk to my Dad since I met you."

"I find that hard to believe." he said causing her to rise an eyebrow "It's just, if I had an eighteen year old daughter as hot as you, I know I wouldn't just take off without checking on her."

She knew he said that to get a reaction out of her but after a few drinks and being around him for a while, she found herself able to hide the smile back and said "God, I hope my Dad doesn't find me hot. That's kinda sick."

Luke laugh and even though she held back the smile, there was nothing she could do about the blush over taking her cheeks. He loved the feeling he got when he made her do that and right now, was the first time since they met that one of them didn't have to take off.

Reaching over, he grabbed her hand, giving it a gently tug as he said "Come here."

She gave him a skeptical look but took the hint and stood up before making herself comfortable in his lab. Her legs resting between his, she turned to face him she took her bottom lip in between her teeth causing him to groan.

"You really have to stop doing that."

She softly giggled, saying "Sorry."

He was about to point out the giggle didn't help until they made eye contact and he simply asked "Are you done talking?"

"Well, there still a lot I want to know about you." she started as she ran her hand through his hair. He close his eyes and relaxed into her touch wondering if she knew what theses innocent little touches really did to him until she whispered "But there something else I've been dieing to do all night."

His eyes snap open to see she had leaned towards him, their lips inches apart.

"Oh, yeah." he asked as his eyes looked towards her lips "What that's?"

Instead of answering him, she pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together. She wrapped her free arm around him and he cupped her face, running his tongue across her lips. Within seconds he was exploring her mouth and his hand dropped to her thigh before making it's way towards her hip before stopping. It was Peyton who finally pulled away, leaving them breathless.

When he finally open his eyes to see her staring at him and he whispered "So worth the wait."

Peyton nodded her head before capturing his lips with hers again. He let out a groan from the back of his throat when he felt her tongue slips passed his lips and tangled his hand in her curls, pulling her closers.

"Hey, guy's. I made some - Oh god." Haley said causing them to pull apart and look over to see her standing with her back to them "I'm so, so sorry. I should have figured 'talk' in Peyton talk mean's making out also-"

"Haley, it's fine." Peyton interrupted her as she stood up "What's up?"

She turned around to face them and raised an eyebrow at Luke before saying "I made some food. I thought you might want some."

"Totally," Peyton said taking a plate from Haley "I haven't ate since early today."

Haley laugh and Luke raised an eyebrow as they watch Peyton devourer the food, exclaiming how good it was in between bites.

"So," Haley finally said as a smile tugged at her lips "How's the talking going?"

Luke rolled his eyes before walking towards the house mumbling something about needing a drink. Haley laughed as she sat down in his chair, setting a twelve pack down in between her and Peyton.

"What?" Haley asked when she saw the look Peyton was giving her "You don't really expect me to keep running back in forth to the house to grab us some beer do you?"

Peyton laughed as she pointed towards the almost empty plate in front of her, saying "This is really good Haley."

"Thanks." she said " So seriously, how long before he vetoed the talking thing and shoved his tongue down your throat."

"I shoved my tongue down his throat." she replied, shrugging her shoulders causing Haley to burst out laughing "I got a little out of him. He's a very secretive man, that Lucas Scott."

"Not really," Haley said once she calmed down "He's just…guarded, I guess."

"Yeah," Peyton replied, absentmindedly before looking over at Haley "So, what's the story with his Dad. I've asked about him a couple of times and Luke immediately changes the subject."

"Oh, his Dad." Haley said as she picked at her food for a couple of seconds before looking up at her "Sorry, Peyton but that's something he's going to have to tell you. It really isn't my place."

"I get it." she said nodded her head, sending Haley a smile "I just thought I'd asks."

"It's not you." Haley told her before taken a bit "He just doesn't like to talk about him. To Luke, he doesn't have a father. Never did."

Once again, Peyton nodded her head as she pushed the plate away from her. Opening another beer, saying "What's up with everyone making such a big deal about us talking?"

She laughed as she grabbed a beer for herself before saying "Luke really isn't the type of guy that likes to 'talk'. He's really not in to the whole you get to know me, I get to know relationships. It's usually wham, bam, thank you ma' ma."

"Oh." was all Peyton replied, not really liking that answer.

"But that's what makes you different." Haley quickly said when she saw the look on Peyton's face "He wants to get to know you. I mean, he hasn't tried to get in pants yet and trust me, if that's all he wanted, he would've moved on by now."

"Oh." was all she said once again, not really feeling any better from Haley's explanation.

"God, everything just makes him sound worse." she said "He likes you Peyton. It's not some game to him and he's definitely not looking for an easy lay from you. He could get that from any girl in the house….I'm just going to shut up now."

"I get what you're trying to say, Haley."

Haley didn't really believe that last statement because the frown hadn't wavered from Peyton's face. Finally, she said "He let's you sleep in his room."

"What?" Peyton asked confused

"Luke, he let's you sleep in his room." Haley explained "The only other girl he's let in his room is me. It's his sanctuary and the night he brought you here, he put you in his room. Not only his room, but his bed and then he slept in one of the guest rooms. I guess what I'm trying to say is he really genuinely cares about you. You shouldn't doubt that and it might take a little time to open up, but I know he want's to. It's just hard for him."

Peyton nodded her head, totally understanding about having a hard time opening up to people before a mischievous smile crossed her face and she asked "You and Luke are pretty close, right."

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me." she paused "Well, I guess he is technical my brother. Anyways, yeah why?"

"Well, you've gotta have some good dirt on him." she said, her grin growing.

Haley let out a laugh as she paused her plate away. Looking over Peyton for a second, she grabbed a beer, sending her a nod. Leaning in towards her, she said "Well, this one time…."

Three hours and an empty twelve pack later, Nathan found them the same way. Laughing and giggling. He could tell by their slurred speech, they were drunk but couldn't keep the grin off his face when he heard them burst into another round of giggles. Haley didn't really have any girl friends. Scratch that, Haley didn't have any friends that were girls so it was nice to see her relaxing and having a good time.

"Hey Baby."

"Nate," Peyton exclaimed "Haley, look it's Nate….Wait a minute. Are you coming out here to start with the whole asshole shit again because I am so not in the mood, mister."

"Nathan," Haley whined "I told you to be nice to Peyton. She's really cool and she's Luke's new girlfriend. I think we'll be seeing a lot of her for now on."

She said the end part in a loud whisper like she didn't want Peyton to hear but and wince when she heard the loud pretest of hey coming from beside her.

"I told you Haley." Peyton slurred trying to point a study finger at her "Luke and I are just friends.

"Sure," Haley said before bursting into a round of giggles "Kissing friends."

"And there back to acting like twelve year olds." Nathan mumbled to himself when Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley "Come on guy's let's go inside."

"No, no." Peyton said "Sit out here and talk to us Nate."

"Peyton likes to talk." Haley said, looking up at her husband "But the problem is, Luke doesn't."

"Well, if we go inside, we can corner Luke and make him talk." he suggested, trying to get them to stand up.

"You'd do that?" Peyton asked surprised, her green eyes wide.

"Sure." he said.

"Thanks Nate." Peyton said, before wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a hug "That really means a lot to me."

"See baby, I told you Peyton was cool." Haley said before letting out a breath "I'm glad you two are friends now."

"Yeah me to." he said, pulling away from Peyton, sending her a smile before helping Haley up.

They started walking towards the house. Nathan in the middle of two very drunk girls, his arms wrapped around each of their waist.

"Wait." Peyton suddenly said, turning back towards the table "We have to clean up."

"We'll get it in the morning." Nathan quickly said, grabbing her by the hip direction her towards the house again "Let's go inside."

"You sure?" she asked

He laughed as he nodded his head, saying "Yeah, it's cool."

As they approached the back step, Peyton leaned over and cupped her mouth like she was going to tell a secret and loudly whispered "Haley."

Haley mimicking her, saying "What?"

Nodding her head towards Nathan, she loudly whispered "Let's ditch him."

Nathan let out a groan as the two girls took off running towards the house. Peyton suddenly stopped when she entered the kitchen, causing Haley to run into her and fall to the ground.

"Where'd everybody go?" she questioned

"Nathan." Haley exclaimed before standing up and grabbing Peyton by the arm before dragging her down the hallway, leaving a very confused looking Skills in their wake.

Nathan let out a groan when he got into the house and looked over at Skills, asking "Where'd they go?"

"Uh…down the hallway."

"Good," he said as he turned around to lock the back door "Go lock the front one."

"Why?"

"Are you going to chase them down if they get outside again?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." Skills said before walking towards the front door.

"He'll never find us in here." Haley said in a huff as she sat down on the stairs.

"Good." Peyton said with a nodded of her head before pulling off her shoes "Heels suck, you know."

"I'm telling," Haley said, giving Peyton a serious look "Tennis shoes are the way to go, Baby."

"What are you two doing?" a voice said from behind them causing them to scream before looking behind them.

"Luke." they said in at the same time, Peyton a little more enthusiastic then Haley.

"Friends my butt." Haley mumbled causing Peyton to kick her in the side of the leg "Ouch."

Luke laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, asking "What are you guys doing?"

"Hiding from Nathan." Haley said, looking back towards the door.

"Don't cha think it would work better if you came up the stairs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haley and Peyton shared a look before standing up and making their was towards the top. Luke ended up meeting them half way once he realized just how drunk they were.

"Thank god." Peyton exclaimed when they reached the top "A bathroom."

"Yeah, we have a couple of those." Luke said "I've had to go to the bathroom forever. Hey, my stuff." she said before tossing her jacket and shoes in the general direction of were her bag sat before disappearing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I like her Luke." Haley said as she laid back on the bed.

"I can tell." he said "And just how much did you two drink?"

"Enough." Haley replied

"Enough what?" Peyton asked as she stepped back into the room.

Luke let out a groan when he saw her dressed in one of his button down shirts he must have left in the bathroom and Haley tried to cover up her laughter when he sent a glare her way.

"Hey Luke you want to hear something cool?" Peyton question as she walked towards the bed oblivious to the look he was giving her.

"What's that?" he asked as she pasted him, his eyes traveled down her now bare legs.

"Both our middle names start with an E. Elisabeth and Eugene."

"Haley you didn't." he groaned

"Haley told me a lot about you." Peyton laughed "Eugene."

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Haley said when she saw the glare Lucas was sending her.

"No," Peyton protested as she laid down on the bed before grabbing Haley arm "Stay here. I don't want to go to sleep yet and Luke doesn't like to talk, remember. He's going to bore me."

"Nope." Haley said shaking her head "The look Luke is giving me right now clearly says I got to go."

"Fine." Peyton said as she climbing under the covers "Luke's mean."

"You don't think I know that." Haley said "I have to live with the guy."

"Hey, Hales." she said as Haley walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah?"

A smile crossed Peyton's face as she said "He's letting me sleep in his room."

"See, I told you."

Luke raised an eyebrow as Haley passed him and she gave him an innocent smile before taking a step down the stairs.

"Do you need help?" he asked .

"No, I'm go-" she stopped as she slipped causing Peyton to burst out laughing when she heard the bang of her hitting the ground "Not funny."

"I'll be right back." he mumbled as he walked down the stairs to help Haley up.

By the time he returned to his room, Peyton had shut the lights and was laying on her side, facing away from him and the smile instantly returned to his face. Trying to be careful not to wake her, he climbed into the bed only to have her roll over to face him when she felt the bed dip down.

"Hey." she said softly, looking him in the eye.

"Hey," he said "I didn't mean to-"

"I like you, Luke." she interrupted him.

He let out a soft laugh as he brushed some hair out of her face before looking her in the eye, saying "That's a good think because I kinda like you to."

She gave him a smile before giving him a quick kiss. She pulled away and rolled back over on her side before saying "Night, Luke."

He laughed, placing a kiss on the side of her head. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her against his chest, before saying "Night Peyton."

In the matter of a few hours, Peyton Sawyer had managed to get Lucas Scott to do two things he never does with a girl. Talk and cuddle. But was he breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo, there was no other place he'd rather be.


	9. You're mine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks to DknAk for beta-ing this chapter.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to leave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: DknAk, LPfan4ever, RjMoonspell4, bonza, HJS-NS-23, bendecida82, Leytonloveforever, jamyj30, missshay16, christina248, kate, crazyjan, Brownk14, mthorne13, lem-26 and ZarzK . They really do mean a lot to me.

* * *

_**Unfair**_

_**You're mine…**_

The annoying ring of a cell phone broke through the quiet morning causing Peyton to let out a groan as she pulled the covers over her head. Luke pulled her closer to his chest as he buried his face further into the crook of her neck and both of them let out a sigh of relief when the ringing stop. And then, it started again.

"Get it." Peyton mumbled, reaching behind her and pushing him slightly.

"I'm sleeping." was all he replied as he pulled her closer, dropping a soft kiss on her neck.

She was about to protest when the ringing stop again. Letting out a content breath, she snuggled further into his embrace. They had just reached that unconscious state where sleep was starting to overtake them when the annoying sound started again.

"Luke." she whined

A smile crossed her face when he threw the blankets off of him and she heard him mumbling obscenities under his breath as he blindly made his way towards the persistent sound.

"What?" he growled into the offending object.

He heard a sharp intake of breath before, "Where the hell is Peyton? Oh my god, you finally did it, didn't you? You killed her and dumped her body in the…"

He pulled the phone away from his ear, not really wanting to hear the rest of her statement as he walked towards the bed, saying, "Peyt, It's for you."

Peyton merely let out another groan before snuggling further under the covers. Luke rolled his eyes and could still hear the persistent voice coming from the phone. She was going on and on about a body dump but it wasn't until the word 'cops' met his ear that he decided to take drastic measure. He didn't even have time to set the phone against her shoulder before Peyton shot up, knocking the phone out of his hand.

She sent him a glare as she picked the phone up. In return, he sent her an innocent smile before turning to walk towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Brooke what are you talking about?" Peyton said as she put the phone to her ear, knowing that would get her to stop her ramblings about the cops.

Silence came over the phone for a couple seconds before she heard "Please, please, please tell me you did not have sex with him."

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed a little too loudly and she heard a light chuckle coming from behind the bathroom door.

"Well, what do you expected me to think? He answers your phone, not in a very nice way I might add. Then he obviously has to wake up you." she paused before adding "Peyt."

"Brooke, I didn't have sex with him." she whispered into the phone, not wanting Luke to over hear her side of the conversation.

After a long pause, Brooke asked "Then what did you do?"

"Not-"

"Don't bother lying Peyton. I can hear it in your voice. You're hiding something."

"We kissed." she breathed out before taking her bottom lip in between her teeth as she waited for the backlash.

There was a long pause before Brooke exploded, "You need to get home right now Peyton. We have to talk. I mean, I kept my mouth shut last night. Hell, I've kept my mouth shut for a while now. I thought you said you were going to stop this."

"No, you said I needed to stop this. I never agreed." she quickly pointed out "Besides, what's the big deal? We're just hanging out."

"Just hanging out my ass P. Sawyer. Don't even try that shi-"

Peyton made a face when Brooke stopped mid-sentence and pulled the phone away from her ear only to see the battery had died.

"No, no, no, no, no." she said as she scrabbled out of the bed looking around Lucas's room "Crap."

She started to shift things around on his desk before walking towards his dresser.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he emerged from the bathroom.

Peyton send him a quick glance before looking around the room, saying "I need to use your phone. Mine died and Brooke probably thinks I hung up on her. I need to call her back."

They spotted the phone by the bed at the same time and ran for it. Much to Peyton dismay, Luke reached it first and held it above his head.

"There is no way you're calling that girl from my phone."

She sent him a glare before jumping for the phone, saying, "That girl is my best friend."

"She thought I killed you." he said, sending her a look, "I really don't want her to have my phone number."

"Fine then." she said before she walked towards her bag, "Take me home."

"I don't think so." he said while shaking his head as he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him "You're mine for the day."

"Luke," she started, placing her hand in his chest, gently pushing him away "I can't stay here all day. Brooke's already-"

"I don't care about what Brooke's doing." he interrupted, cupping the side of her face, making her look him in the eye as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "Forget about Brooke and everyone else and just do what you want."

"Well, what if what I want is to go home?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow in response.

"I'd have to say you were lying." he replied as a smirk toyed on his lips "Because your eyes always give you away Peyton Sawyer and right now, they're saying you want nothing more than to stay."

She looked at him surprised but he could tell by the smile, now gracing her face, he had won this one.

"Fine." she said, finally giving in, "But you have to let me call Brooke and tell her I'll be home later or no deal."

"You really don't have anything to bargain with. I mean, I'm your ride home."

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "I can just get Haley to take me home."

He squinted his eyes before finally handing her his phone, mumbling, "Tell her to lose the number."

"Thank you." she said, standing on her tip-toes, brushing her lips across his softly

He knew he wore a stupid little grin and quickly wiped it off, replacing it with his oh so familiar smirk but the small smile she wore and the giggle she let escape let him know she had see it.

Clearing his throat, he said "There's a towel on the counter. Everything you need should be in the shower."

"Really?," she asked as she walked towards her bag "Well, it seems you've been in this position before Lucas Scott. Tell me something, is it often you find yourself waking up next to some strange girl in the morning?"

"You're not strange. You're Peyton." he said before he could stop himself.

She let out a little laugh, sending him a quick glance before going back to digging around in her bag. When he saw her throw her cheerleading skirt to the ground, a smile crossed his face and he immediately picked it up.

"I see you remember."

When she lookd up her eyes went wide and she grabbed the skirt out of his hands, shoving it back into her bag before picking the bag up off the floor, mumbling "I'll be in the bathroom."

"No seriously," he said causing her to stop and roll her eyes at the smirk he wore "Put it on when you get out of the shower. We'll head down to the river court. Besides, you owe me remember?"

Her eyes went wide and she started to shake her head, pointing her finger at him, saying "I so did not mean it that way and you know that."

"I don't recall you putting any limitations on it at the time." he said as he walked towards her, "All you said was, 'I owe you one'."

"I didn't mean something like that." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest as he reached out placing his hands on her hips, letting out a little laugh at the pout she wore "Haley said you had a thing for cheerleaders."

The smirk instantly fell from his face and he narrowed his eyes, asking "What exactly did she tell you last night?"

"Enough." she said as smile played on her lips "Eugene."

His hands dropped from her hips as he let out groan. Walking towards the stairs, she heard him mumble "I'll be in the kitchen."

She laughed as he disappeared and waited until she heard the door shut at the bottom of the stairs before calling Brooke.

"So help me god, if this isn't Peyton, my next call is the police."

"Brooke you really need to relax." she said with a roll of her eyes "I'm fine. I'm not in any danger. Never was."

"Peyton, you really need to come home." Brooke said, not wanting to deal with any small talk "Seriously, come back to where you belong."

A simple statement made Peyton's blood boil. Taking a deep breath, she calmly stated "I'll be home later tonight, I'll call you then."

"Are you serious? Peyton you've been-"

"Don't go there." she warned "I'll call you later."

The puff of air she heard from Brooke told her that she had accepted what she said but she could tell by the way Brooke hung up the phone that she wasn't happy.

She left the phone on the counter as she showered, half expecting Brooke to call back and was surprised she hadn't as she quickly got dressed in the change of clothes she had packed the day before figuring she'd be waking up at Brooke's house this morning. Quietly making her way down the stairs, unsure if anyone else was sleeping still, she heard laughter as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I swear to god Luke, Hales went on and on about it for ten minutes before she finally passed out."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Luke responded "I'm not the one that laughed at her."

"No, but your girlfriend did." Nathan pointed out.

"Haley's not even going to remember." Luke mumbled.

Skills laughed at the look Luke was sending Nathan, saying "Ah man, you had to use the 'g' word, didn't you?"

Peyton slipped into the kitchen unnoticed by any of them and sat in a chair by the counter. None of them said a word; they were only glaring at each other, almost like they were daring the other to say something. Peyton had an amused little smile on her face as she watched the private conversation going on between them and was startled when a plate of food was place in front of her.

"Don't look at me like that." Skills exclaimed when she raised an eyebrow "If you're going to be hanging out around here, we're going to make those legs look not so chickeny. Right Luke?"

"I don't know." Luke said with a shrug of his shoulders while a smirk crossed his face "They look pretty damn good from a distance."

"Ha, ha." she laughed sarcastically before taking a bite.

"That's just not fair." Haley said as she sat down next to Peyton "How do you look good when you first wake up?"

Peyton let out a little laugh, shaking her head as she pushed the plate towards Haley, offering her some. Haley made a face, pushed it back towards Peyton before resting her head against the cool counter top.

"I've been awake for a while." Peyton said, looking over at Haley, "I didn't wake up looking like this."

"Sure." was her mumbled response.

"Bad hangover, huh?" she asked as she started to eat again.

"Try first hangover." Nathan answered before Haley could, "I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence on her."

Both of them sent him a glare causing the smirk to instantly fall from his face and he quietly made his was towards the living room before anything else could be said, Skills hot on his heels. It was then Peyton noticed Lucas wasn't in the kitchen any longer either.

"How can you not feel this bad?" Haley asked when she lifted her head form the counter, "You drank more than me. At least I think you did. You did, didn't you?"

Peyton laughed as she nodded her head, saying, "I'm use to drinking more."

"I'm never drinking again." was all Haley said as she made her way towards the sink to get a glass of water.

"That's what you say now." Peyton replied sending her a smile causing Haley to roll her eyes before she continued "So, you want to show me those pictures now?"

"Huh?" Haley asked "What pictures?"

"Luke dressed up like a lion."

Haley looked at her confused for a couple of seconds before her eyes went wide, "Please tell me I didn't tell you about that." the smile on Peyton's face told her everything she needed to know and she let out a groan before continuing, "He's going to kill me; all three of them actually."

"Well, hurry up and get the picture before they find out." Peyton exclaimed a little too loudly causing Haley to wince.

Looking towards the door to make sure no one was coming, she motioned for Peyton to follow her. Once they reached the basement, Haley disappeared into a room while Peyton looked around. This was the first time she had actually seem Nathan and Haley's part of the house and she had to admit it was a pretty nice set up. Haley came back out of the room a few minutes later and handed a couple of pictures to her.

"Oh my god." Peyton exclaimed as she looked the pictures over, "I am so keeping these for blackmail."

"What? No."

"Oh come on Haley. You're a little girl dress up as Dorothy for Halloween, that's expected. It's the other three that look like complete nerds."

"No."

"Please."

"You don't even know how pissed they'd be if they found out I showed you that. There's no way in hell I'm letting you keep it."

"Let her keep what?" Nathan asked from behind them.

"Nothing." they said at the same time as they turned to face him, Peyton hiding the pictures behind her back.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked them over before nodding his head and taking a step forward. This set off a chain reaction of Haley jumping in front of him and Peyton dodging him before running up the stairs. Lucas had time to step back when the basement door burst open but didn't have time to dodge the curly haired cheerleader, causing her to run right square into his chest, knocking both of them to the ground and sending the pictures scattering through the air.

"You are so not as light as you look." he said in a huff, trying to regain his breath.

"Hey." she exclaimed, slapping his chest while sending him a glare.

The pictures scattered on the ground caught her attention and she quickly started to pick them up.

"I really can't breathe, Blondie." he managed to get out

"Oh, sorry." she said as she straddled his stomach to reach for a picture that fell above his head.

"That's really not helping either." she heard him mutter and then a smirk crossed his face as he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her down on his waist, saying, "That's better."

The pictures were instantly forgotten and she locked eyes with him. She knew her face was a deep shade of red right now and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe the shocked look off her face and that only seemed to make his smirk grow.

"Oh my god."

That seem to do the trick and Peyton let out a little scream as she jumped off of Luke, sending the pictures flying through the air again. Looking up she saw Haley standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and Nathan stood behind her, an amused little grin toying with his lips.

"What's this?" Lucas asked causing all of them to look at him. His eyes instantly narrowed as he looked at Haley "Seriously, Hales?"

"What? I think you look cute." Peyton said trying not to laugh as she picked up the rest of the pictures.

He broke eye contact with Haley as he rolled his eyes and locked eyes with her once again, asking, "What else did you tell her?"

Haley suddenly seemed to look anywhere but Luke's face and bit her bottom lip.

"Haley."

"I don't know!" she exclaimed causing Peyton to burst out laughing. Sending a glare at her, Haley said in a softer voice, "I can't remember."

Peyton started to laugh harder causing Haley to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, saying, "And apparently, she remembers everything."

Luke let out a groan as he stood up and snatched the rest of the pictures out of Peyton's hand. He ignored her when she started to protest and shoved them in Haley's hands, saying "Burn these."

"Stop being so dramatic." Haley said before disappearing down the stairs.

Luke sent Nathan a glare as he helped Peyton back to her feet, saying, "I don't know what you're so happy about, Tin Man."

The smile instantly fell from his face and he let out a groan as he started to walk down the stairs, saying, "Haley, burn those damn pictures now."

A smiled played on Luke's face, happy someone else was feeling like he was and looked at Peyton for the first time, noticing the glare she was sending him.

"I wanted one of those pictures." she mumbled

"Babe, there was no way in hell you were getting one of those pictures." he said as he pulled her closer to him, brushing some hair out of her face before giving her a smirk. "Unless you have an equally embarrassing photo of you, then I might think about trading."

She didn't miss the new nickname but decided not to mention it and gave him a smirk, saying, "That's alight. I'll just draw it."

He squinted his eyes. He knew she was a good artist but he didn't know if she would really be able to draw the picture from memory. The smile she was giving him told him she very well could and he let out a groan before grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he open the car door for her.

"I need to get you away from Haley. Far, far away."

Peyton laughed as she got into the car. Honestly, what Haley told her the night before, really wasn't that bad. Mostly about what he was like as a kid and what it was like growing up. Not just him either. Haley talked about all of them but Luke didn't know that and Haley didn't remember so who was Peyton to tell them any different. That and she liked to see Luke squirm.

"This really isn't that far." Peyton pointed out when he pulled up to the basketball court.

"It's far enough." he said, sending her a look before adding, "For now."

She shook her head as she got out of the car and looked around. No, it wasn't the first time she had been here but the first time, she was to shocked at the fact she had just skipped school to hang out with him and the second, well that was after a bad night and she really didn't pay too much attention to the surroundings.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she looked back to him.

He just gave her a grin before retrieving his basketball from the backseat.

"I already told you I don't play basketball."

"I didn't expect you to play."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Peyton winced at the sound of her own voice. She'd never been that girl who needed to be occupied. Honestly, she was more at home, sitting at a table by herself , listen to her I-pod as she sketched. But right now, she didn't have her sketch pad or her I-pod and as appealing as it might have sounded to him, she really didn't want to watch him shoot around. He laughed at the look on her face as he reached into the backseat, pulling out her gifts from the other three and holding them up for her to see.

Rolling her eyes, she walked around the car, sarcastically saying "Well, you just thought of everything didn't you?"

"No," he said as he handed her the sketch pad and pencils "I just remembered you said you didn't like basketball."

A smile tugged at her lips and she felt giddy inside. Yeah, she had just said she didn't like basketball but it was the fact that he remembered, the evidence now in her hand, that made her want to jump up and down, clapping her hands while squealing like a school girl. Yeah, Peyton Sawyer wanted to freak out and have a total girl moment. But instead, she turned and started to walk towards the picnic table, trying to wipe the grin off her face or at least make it not as big somehow.

"Hey," he said as he reached out and grabbed her free hand to stop her.

She stopped and looked at him confused but he just simply gave her a smile before pulling her towards him. Before she had time to ask him what was going on, his lips were on hers and she was pushed against the side of the car. He took her by surprise but as she tangled her free hand in the short hair on the back of his head to pull him closer, she mentally gave herself a pat on the back. At least this time she was able to keep a hold of the things in her hand.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, saying, "I've been waiting to do that all morning."

She raised an eyebrow and a smiled tugged at her lips as she said, "What took you so long?"

He laughed as he stepped out of their embrace, heading towards the court. Peyton rolled her eyes as she took a seat on top of the picnic table. She watched him for a couple of minutes as he shot around before flipping her sketch book open to the first page. Picking up a pencil she raised an eyebrow as she called out his name.

"I guess you didn't think of everything."

He stopped mid-shot as he looked over at her confused until he saw the unsharpened pencil in her hand. Dropping the ball to the ground, he walked towards the table and took a seat next to her before pulling a knife out of his pocket. He didn't miss the sudden intake of breath she did when her eyes saw the knife but he choose to ignore it and took the pencil out of her hand.

"So," he said as he started to sharpen the pencil, sending her a quick glance "Tell me about Brooke Davis."

She was a little taken back by the question but soon found herself saying, "Why do you want to know about Brooke?"

He wasn't a stupid man. Sure he pulled some pretty dumb moves once in a while and didn't always react to certain situations the best but Lucas Scott was in no way a stupid man. And right now, he could hear the jealousy in her voice when she asked that simple question.

"She is your best friend, right? I mean all I ever hear from either of you two is that you're best friends."

"Yeah," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "She is."

"Exactly." he said giving her a look before looking back to the pencil in his hands "Which means, eventually, we'll have to be around each other and if I know more about her than being the stuck up rich bit-"

"Hey." Peyton protested

"I'm just saying, that's how she acts every time I've talked to her."

"Yeah, well she thinks your a dangerous criminal so I guess you guys are even."

She said it in a joking tone but he could tell by the look on her face it wasn't a joking matter. It was in that instant he knew the situation between her and him and her and her best friend was bothering her a lot more then she let on. And in that instant, he felt pretty bad.

Peyton went out of her way to get to know his friends. Skills instantly took a liking to the green eyed beauty and Haley wasn't too far behind. Nathan took a while longer but even now, he'd told Lucas he thought she was pretty great. Since she's met them, she's hasn't judged them and has gotten to know them despite what everyone else was whispering in her ear. The least he could do was return the favor and after last nights conversation, he figured Brooke was the closest thing Peyton had to family.

He knew about the Davis family. It was kind of hard not to growing up in Tree Hill, no matter what side of the river you lived on. He knew they had more money than they knew what to do with and after spending sometime with Peyton he found it harder and harder to believe she was friends with Brooke Davis, let alone best friends. But after their short talk at TRIC and seeing all the trouble she had gone through to make Peyton's birthday fun, there was no doubt left in his mind, despite what he had thought, that they really were best friends.

"What are we doing, Luke?" she asked in a soft voice.

He looked at her confused but he knew what she meant and the look she was giving him told him she saw right through his act.

"We're just hanging out." he repeated the words he over heard her say earlier.

"I knew you were eavesdropping earlier." she mumbled

He laughed as he examined the point of the pencil before handing it back to her. She took it from him and mumbled a 'thanks' as she sat it on the table. He wiped the blade off on his pants before folding it and sticking it back in his pocket. She expected him to walk towards the ball and resume shooting around but he didn't. Instead he rested his elbow on his knees, folded his hands together and stared in front of him, like he was in deep thought about something.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of silence, he turned to face her, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me. Last night, don't you remember?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." he said, giving her a look before getting off the table and retrieving the ball, "What are you doing here? Why do you keep coming around?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at her feet. She didn't look up until she heard the sounds of the ball being dribbled. She watched him shoot around for a couple of minutes and after the fifth shot his missed, she blurted out, "Because I want to."

He stopped and looked at her and she continued before he could say a word. "I like hanging out with you. I like the feeling I get when I'm around you and I know it's wrong. At least that's what everyone's telling me and I know we're from two different worlds but I just can't help it. I like you Lucas Scott. A lot. I'm not sure what's going on between us but I know-"

She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers to stop her rambling. A smile crossed his face as he pulled away and he softly said, "I'm right there with you babe."

"So, where's that leave us?" She quietly asked.

"Well," he said taking her hand in his and pulling her from the table so she was standing on the ground in front of him, "that leaves us standing here in the middle of the river court, alone, and I'm pretty sure I could come up with a few things to do."

"Luke." she said in a warning tone as she pulled her hand way, "I'm being serious."

"So am I." he laughed until he saw the glare she was sending him "Alright fine. I don't know what's going on with us but I will say that I like where we are and where we seem to be heading."

"Me too."

"So, leave it at that. There's no reason to put any unneeded pressure on us."

She looked him over for a couple of minutes before nodding her head in agreement, saying, "Alright."

"Good." he said, softly bushing his lips across hers before moving back to the court. "No one else needs to be added to the situation. It's just you and me."

"Alright." she echoed.

She understood what he meant. Just because they weren't officially together, he still didn't want her 'seeing' anyone else either and she was fine with that. There wasn't anyone else she wanted to see anyway.

Sending him one last glance, she made her way back to the table and sat down. She started to draw as she listened to the rhythmic sound of the ball bounce against the ground. After a while, she started to tell him things about Brooke out of nowhere. He stopped what he was doing and she sent him a smile before going back to her sketch. He went back to shooting around adding things to the conversation here and there, telling her how the four of them became friends, the short version of how he found out about Nate. Most of the stuff she already know thanks to Haley but she didn't have the heart to tell him that.

"Hey." Luke called out.

Peyton looked up for the first time in a while and noticed it was growing dark. It was then she realized she was starting to have a headache from straining her eyes. He laughed at the look on her face and held out his hand.

"Come here."

"I told you, I don't play basketball." she pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eye as he walked towards the pole to turn the lights on. Within seconds the spotlight's lit up the court and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the table.

"Just take one shot." he challenged tossing the ball at her. "Come one, you owe me one and since you refuse to be my cheerleader, it's the least you could do."

Luckily, she caught the ball but sent him a glare as she walked onto the court. He had to bite his tongue to hold back the laughter as he watch her attempt to dribble the ball before taking a shot, not only missing the rim but completely missing the backboard.

"Wipe that look off your face." she immediately said, "I told you I wasn't any good."

He raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the ball that had finally stopped rolling about twenty feet away from the court.

"You suck." he finally said causing her to glare at him once again. "It's just, most people can make a simple free throw. Hell, Haley can make a simple free throw."

"Yeah, well I don't play for a reason.' she mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He laughed as he picked up the ball before walking back towards her. Tossing her the ball, he said "Try again."

"No." she said, tossing the ball back to him. "I'm not giving you another reason to laugh at me."

"Come on." he laughed, walking towards her to hand the ball to her, "I'll even help you."

"That didn't work out to well last time, remember?"

Luke shook his head, a smirk permanently planted on his face as he told her where to place her hands. Once he had her all set up, he took a step back and watched as she took another shot, falling short by a couple of inches.

"Nope, you really do suck."

She sent him a glare as she picked up the ball and tossed it back to him, saying, "Let's see you do it then."

He could tell from the look on her face she wished she could take the words back as soon as they left her mouth. After all, she just spent the better half of the day watching him shoot around. She knew he could make that shot, no problem. That didn't mean he couldn't show her again and pulled a page from his brother's book. Taking the shot without taking his eyes off of her, his smirk growing when he heard the rustle of the chains, indicating it had gone in.

"Now you're just showing off." she mumbled as she caught the rebound.

"That's nothing." he said, sending her a grin

She rolled her eyes before sending a quick nod his way, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Alright, Scott. I know you can make the shot, unguarded. Let's see how you do when there's someone playing defense."

"Defense, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow before looking around. "Alright, but who?"

"I picked up a few things from the side line." she said ignoring the second half of his statement.

"Like how to clap in sync?"

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "Stop stalling."

He let out a little laugh as he dribbled the ball a couple of times, asking, "You sure about this?"

"It seems like you're afraid you're going to get your ass kicked by a girl."

He let out a laugh as he faked right before turned to go left. Peyton did the only thing any girl would do if they didn't know how to actually play and grabbed his arm when he went to take a shot effetely making him miss it.

"That's a foul." he pointed out

"I don't see any referees around here." she mocked as she picked up the ball, "Stop crying."

"Okay," he said with a nod of his head while pointing a finger at her, "I see how you want to play it, Blondie."

She laughed as she tried to dribble the ball and decided she'd have a better chance if she just ran with the ball. As she tried to run past him, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, causing to her to drop the ball as he spun her in circles causing her to let out an ecstatic giggle, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"They look happy." Nathan commented.

Haley sent him a glare from the passengers seat as she crossed her arms over her chest saying, "Well, if you guys would just forget about this non-sense, they could stay happy."

Nathan let out a sigh as he pulled down the path towards the court, saying, "Please don't start-"

"I don't like it Nathan and you know that. You refuse to tell me anything until after the fact so I have every right not to be happy about you guys just taking off. If that makes you feel bad then that's your problem. Deal with it." She finished, getting out of the car before slamming the door behind her.

The laughter immediately stopped and Luke made sure Peyton was steady on her feet before looking towards the car. Peyton noticed how the smile instantly fell from his face as he looked between Haley and Nathan, noticing the somber faces.

"What's going on?" she hesitantly asked, the smile fading slightly.

Luke gently squeezed her hip before walking towards Nathan. They walked behind the Range Rover, talking in hushed tones causing Peyton to look over at Haley.

"I'm going to take you home." Haley said as cheerful as she could, handing Peyton her bag and forcing a smile.

"What's going on Haley?"

"Like anyone's going to tell me." Haley mumbled

Peyton studied her for a few seconds and could tell by the pissed off look she wore that she really didn't know what was going on. Walking towards the table, she set her bag down before rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Making sure Nathan didn't take anything."

"From what I hear, you're a pretty good thief yourself. What do you say, wanna team up?"

"Please, I'm better off without you." she said, sending a glare at Luke.

An innocent smile crossed his face and he tossed the keys to his car towards Haley, saying "Mind taking Peyton home?"

"That's why I'm here." she said sending him a look, letting him know she wasn't to pleased with the situation before walking towards the car.

Peyton zipped up her bag and sent a quick glance in Luke's direction before saying, "Should I even bother asking what's going on?"

He leaned against the table, his hands placed on both sides of him, gripping the table tightly, saying "I have something to take-"

"Care of something." she finished for him, sending him a knowing look. "It always seems like you have something to take care of."

She wasn't sure why, maybe from the look on everyone's face, but she had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Nathan was cupping Haley's face, pleading with her about something but Haley held a steady glare and Luke looked torn.

"Call me later," she rushed out. "Whenever you're done doing…whatever it is you're going to do."

He looked over at her before looking away, saying, "It's going to be pretty-"

"I don't care." she interrupted. "I probably won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Don't do that." he immediately said. "Don't put all that on me right now, I have to stay focused and if my minds on you… well that's not a good thing."

"Don't put that on you?" she repeated like she couldn't believe what he'd just said "Luke, you're the one taking off without a word, telling me you have to take care of something. Haley is clearly upset about whatever's going on and you're telling me not to worry about you? You can't be serious."

"I didn't ask you to worry about me."

"Neither did I." she said sending him a glare, "But I do."

By now she had gotten Haley and Nathan's attention but he could tell by the way her death glare was directed towards him, she really didn't care. Gently, grabbing her by the arm he pulled her towards the edge of the river before pulling off his hoodie and handing it to her.

"No thanks." she mumbled wrapping her arms around herself

"Peyton, you're freezing."

"Don't worry about me." she said with venom in her voice.

Rolling his eyes as he bunched up the hoodie and pulled it over her head, leaving her no choice but to wear it, mumbling, "Stop acting like you're two."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk back towards the table when he reached out and stopped her. Pulling her closer to him, he crushed his lips to hers, silencing any protest she had. He pulled away, cupping the side of her face, rubbing his thumb back in forth.

"Don't you get it?" he softly said, looking into her green eyes. "You don't need to be any part of this. Hell, I don't want you to have any part of this. I'll be fine."

She tried to hold the glare but found her defenses crumpling and rested her hand on his shoulder, she broke eye contact saying ,"Just…" she paused and gave his shoulder a light pat as she looked him in the eye, "Just call me when you get home. Please?"

"Luke, we got to go man." Nathan called over.

They turned to see Haley already behind the wheel of Luke's car and Nathan standing by the driver side door, looking over at them. Luke nodded before looking back at Peyton. She was the first to brake eye contact as she started walking back towards the car.

He rubbed his hands over his face and by the time he took a step forward, Peyton was already in the car. Picking up his pace, he open the door just as Haley was about to take off, causing both girls to protest.

"I'll call you when I get home." he said looking directly at Peyton and she gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

He looked at Haley and went to say something but could tell by the look on her face, she didn't really want him to say anything. Nodding his head, he stood up and shut the door barely having time to step back before Haley started to back the car up. Nathan and Luke shared a look before getting into the Range Rover, taking off in the opposite direction.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"They're going to be okay, right?" Peyton asked as Haley pulled up in front of her house, "Nathan and Luke."

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Haley tried to reassure her, forcing a smile.

Peyton gave her a look, clearly telling her she didn't believe her and Haley let out a sigh as she turned to look out the widow, running a hand through her hair as she gripped the steering wheel.

"They always come home, Peyton." she said before looking back over at her, "So I really don't have any reason to say they won't."

"What are they doing exactly?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Honestly, they don't tell me anything."

"Haley." Peyton said

"I'm serious." she instantly defended herself. "I won't know anything until they get home."

"But they've done this before?"

Haley was quiet for a couple of seconds before saying, "Yes, they've taken off before."

"So, what did they do before?"

"Peyton, that's something Luke's going-"

"To have to tell me." she finished, sending Haley a look, "I'm getting really sick of hearing that."

"I'm sorry."

Haley really did feel bad but it wasn't her place to say anything. If Luke wanted her to know what happened tonight, he was going to have to tell her. There was no way Haley was going to deal with the reaction from either side.

"Well, thanks for the ride home." Peyton said

"I really am sorry, Peyton."

"It's no big deal." she said giving her a smile. "Last night was fun. We should do it again."

"Yeah, maybe with a little less beer." Haley said sending Peyton a look, "Maybe Brooke could come."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, asking, "Did Luke say something to you?"

Haley took her bottom lip in between her teeth before mumbling, "Nathan mentioned it. Luke said something to him."

"I appreciate the offer, really, but you don't have to do this." Peyton said, shaking her head. "Brooke can be hard to handle if you don't really know her."

"Yeah but she's also your best friend. Asking the guys to accept the whole cheerleading team might be a little hard…You know what, I take that back they would probably love for you to introduce them to the whole squad. Well, at least Skills. Nathan and Luke would secretly enjoy it. Anyway, Brooke's a big part of your life, that much is obvious, and it can't be easy keep this separate from her."

"Thanks Haley." Peyton said. "I'll ease her into the idea."

"At least with Luke. Nathan said he was kinda freaking out over it this morning."

"Really?"

"I guess. Luke get's ideas in his head and they bug him until he fixes the situation. With you, he's scared. He knows Brooke's a big part of your life and he knows she really isn't too happy about the thing you two have going on. He thinks you might walk away it if she doesn't warm up to idea of you two. So before that happens, he wants to try and get to know her."

"That's sweet."

Haley laughed at the smile toying on Peyton's lips and went on to say, "Don't get to excited. Trust me, from what I know of Luke and Brooke you're going to need more then luck to get them to get along."

Peyton laughed as she opened the door, thanking Haley for the ride one last time before getting out of the car. She half expected Brooke to be sitting on the front steps but could tell by the light shining out of the window that no one had been to the house all day. Getting out her keys, she unlocked the door and set the bag down at her feet suddenly wishing she had asked Haley to stay because now all she could think of was what the hell was going on with Lucas.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as Peyton waited for Luke to call. She had unpacked her bag and found one of the pictures from this morning tuck inside. After she sent a quick text to Haley, she tried to watch TV but only ended up flicking through the channels, not being able to recall what was playing on any of them. She tried to listen to her music but even that couldn't stray her thoughts from Luke for too long. After pacing back in forth for a while, staring at the phone, she took a seat in front of her computer and tossed the phone on the desk before picking up her sketch pad, finally able to get her mind off of Luke. She got lost in her art and jumped when the phone started to ring.

"Hello." she answered on the second ring

"Hey Beautiful."

"Luke."

He laughed, asking, "Does that smile always come to your face when you say my name?"

She was confused for a second before she spotted her web cam out of the corner of her eye. She glared at it for a couple of seconds before shutting it off.

"Oh that's not a pretty…Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring his protest

Luke made his way over to the floor length mirror and lifted up his shirt, examining the cut on his lower abdomen. Deciding it wasn't deep enough to need stitches, he reached for the towel and pulled the phone away from his ear as he pressed it to the cut, quitely hissing because of the pain.

"Yeah, Babe." he said once he put the phone up to his ear "Everything's fine."

* * *

A/N: For those of you who read my other story _Going home, again_…I promise the update should be up by Friday…it's coming


	10. I fianlly get it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks to DknAk for beta-ing this chapter.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to leave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews: RJMoonspell4, DknAk, bonza, crazyjan, AnnOTH21, kate, Leytonloveforever, Lostand1TreeHillfan, Brownk14, StarlightSweetheart, gray fan, HJS-NS-23, christina248, misshay16, 4321, OTHGirl24, Pegasus0021, Zarzk, Little Green Bird, LPfan4ever, jamyj30, bkworm52, bendecida82, socrat, lem-26, anpan, 123 and mthrone13.

Seriously guys a lot of the last reviews were very sweet. Thanks for being so understanding about the length between updates. A little over a month until the craziness stops. Thanks again. I can't say that enough.

* * *

_**Unfair**_

_**I finally see it... **_

Peyton sat on her bed staring at her phone intently. She knew it would be wrong. She knew there would be hell to pay if she did it. But all she could think about was calling Luke and seeing if he wanted to hang out. It was early- well, early considering what time they got off the phone the night before- but still her finger itched to dial his now familiar number. The only thing was, she hadn't talked to Brooke yet.

The right thing to do would be to call her and see if she wanted to do something or at least get the big argument out of the way. Let Brooke blow off some steam and then take her shopping. That's what Peyton needed to do and she knew it. Their friendship was suffering and she knew that as well. She needed to reach out, let Brooke be angry and then ease her into the idea of hanging out with Haley.

Yeah, Haley had told Peyton to let Brooke and Luke get to know each other but Peyton knew better. If she threw them together, things wouldn't end well. They both had this preconceived vision on what the other was like. But, if Brooke got to know Haley, she could help Peyton convince Brooke that Luke wasn't as bad as she thought he was and in the mean time, Peyton planned to talk Brooke up around Luke. Talking about the Brooke Davis she knew- not the one everyone thought they knew.

Luckily, fate stepped in and Peyton nearly had a heart attack when she heard the front door slam shut and the unmistakable sound of heels stomping their way up the stairs. When Brooke finally appeared in the door way, she had a glare already on her face as she looked at Peyton.

Peyton was curious as to why she was just staring at her but decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut and let Brooke take control of the conversation. The only problem was that Brooke seemed content on just standing in the doorway glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she finally said

"Bro-"

"No, Peyton. What the hell is going on in your head? These people are danger-"

"You don't know that. You don't know anything about them."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest saying "Then tell me something. What do you know about them that makes you so sure they're not dangerous?"

"Well for one, Haley couldn't hurt a fly let alone another person. Sure, she may be a little firecracker when she wants to be but she's also a really sweet, kind hearted person."

"I'm not saying she's dangerous. I'm talking about him." she replied

"There's more to Lucas then what you've been told." Peyton immediately jumped in to defend him.

Brooke raised an eyebrow saying "I really thought you were just having fun for a minute there. Just trying to get under Jake's skin but now I'm no-"

"I like him Brooke." Peyton exclaimed as she lied back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling "This has nothing to do with Jake. It never has. I really like him."

Brooke stared at her for a couple of seconds before taking a seat on the bed, lying on her back next to Peyton, saying "Why him P. Sawyer? I mean you don't want to be with Jake, that's fine, but what makes him so special?"

She shrugged her shoulders, saying "I really can't explain it. We just have this connection. I know it's hard to believe, especially with everything we've been told but he's really not like that."

"Could have fooled me." Brooke mumbled causing Peyton to send a glare her way. "What? I've talked to him and his brother without you around. Remember? And I'm telling you, they're assholes."

"Sure- he's a little rough around the edges." she said as she looked back towards the ceiling. Even she had to admit when she first met them, they weren't too nice "But he's really not like that around me. None of them are. Skills is all about having a good time and he thinks he's a ladies' man. I'm serious Brooke; he'll give you a run for your money. And Nathan… well, Nathan really is a jackass but he's really sweet at the same time. You should see the way he is with Haley. I've never seen a guy treat a girl better then the way he treats her."

Brooke stayed silent when Peyton paused. Many questions were sitting on the tip of her tongue, begging to be asked but Peyton was finally giving her a glimpse into her secret life. She was finally opening up to her and there was no way in hell she was going to interrupt her. Fearing that would make her to build up those walls she was so famous for. Brooke was honestly surprised she seemed to be so open with them and she had every right to be. Hell, Peyton had dated Jake on and off for a little over a year and Brooke knew he really had no idea who the real Peyton was.

"And what about Lucas?" she finally asked in a soft voice.

"Luke is… he's Luke. I really can't explain it Brooke." as she paused, Brooke noticed the smile suddenly playing on Peyton's lips "He really gets me. Honestly, we haven't spent a lot of time together. I mostly hang out with Haley when I'm there but we're getting to know each other and I promise you there's more to him then what you've been told."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, all of them have had it pretty rough but yet, none of them complain. None of them talk to their parents or have parents around that care. They've kind of formed this little family with each other and, honestly, they're the closest thing I've seen to a family in a long time. And before you ask- no- Nathan and Haley didn't get married because she was pregnant. They don't have a kid."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, they really love each other. I don't think I've ever seen couple look at each other the way that they do. After spending ten minutes with them, you'll see it. And then there's TRIC. Think about it for a minute. What are all the people we know that are their ages doing? Most of them are in collage or working full time but none of them own a night club. Despite everything, they've made something of themselves. Besides that, they're just like the guys we know. They like to play video games and basketball. They all graduated from high school except Haley and I guarantee you she's our valedictorian. They all have a strong dislike for anyone from the other side of the river without really knowing anything about them." she paused as she sent Brooke a pointed look "They're normal. Just like us."

Brook gave Peyton a weak smile before looking back to th ceiling. She understood what Peyton was trying to tell her loud and clear but at the same time, she didn't know if she really believed her. From what she knewof these people, they weren't anything alike. Haley was into books and school, Brooke was into guys and partying. As for the guy, well Brooke couldn't see how they had anything in common with the guy she knew. Sure they like to play video games and basketball. What guy didn't, really?

And that when Brooke realzied somthing. This might be the only time she would get Peyton to tell her the honest to god truth about how she's feeling right now and a sly grin appeared on her face and she turned to Peyton, saying "So, tell me about this kiss."

Peyton felt the blush creeping up into her cheeks and covered her face with her hand, letting out a groan, causing Brooke to laugh lightly at her discomfort but what she heard Peyton mumble, shocked the hell out of her.

"Which one?"

"There was more than one?" Brooke questioned.

Without pulling her hands away from her face, Peyton nodded her head. Brooke's eyes went wide before she said "Well, I guess start with the first one."

Her hands dropped to her side and a smile lit up her face and she softly said "I saw fireworks, B. Davis."

To anyone besides Brooke that statement wouldn't mean much; just another teenage girl claiming to have found her prince charming, something that could change in a week. But coming from Peyton, it meant a lot.

"It was perfect. His lips are soft and he doesn't try to choke me with his spit. The right amount of tongue, not sloppy. Perfect."

Brooke didn't reply for a couple of second but then softly repeated the words Peyton had said "You saw fireworks."

Peyton nodded her head for confirmation before going on "And every kiss has been different since then. Sometimes there soft and slow, other times there eager or playful and then that kiss at TRIC. That was a take my breath away kind of kiss."

"Wait. Just how many kisses are we talking about here?" Brooke asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked over at Peyton.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, saying "I've lost count."

"You've lost…Peyton how long have you had a kissing buddy?"

The last part made Peyton burst out laughing causing Brooke to look at her like she had lost her mind. Taking a few deep breaths, she said "Sorry, that's just what Haley called us."

Brooke couldn't hide the look of hurt in her eyes when she found out Haley had known about Peyton's new kissing buddy before her and Peyton immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Brooke. It's just; I didn't really feel like that was something I could come to you about. I wanted to tell you, really. But I figured you would've jumped down my throat before I got a chance to tell you how amazing it was and Haley was there. Hell, Haley's witnessed most of them."

The last part didn't help the situation any. As a matter of fact, Peyton could have left that part out all together.

"I would've listened." Brooke defending herself weakly, knowing that Peyton was right.

Peyton shot her a look before saying "How about this. If you promise not to get all worked up about this whole thing going on, I'll promise to tell you what's going on.

"Deal." Brooke said with a nod of her head.

After a couple minutes of silence, Peyton said "They're really not as bad as you think they are. They may not show it but they're really good guys with big hearts."

"Yeah." Brooke said, thinking back to the envelope she'd found the night before.

Peyton could insteantly tell something was on her best friends mind and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooke quickly said.

"Bullshit, B. Davis. Tell me what's going on."

Brooke let out a groan, knowing Peyton was going to be giving her the 'I told you so' look as she said "They gave me the money back."

A smile slightly tugged at Peyton lips but she raised an eyebrow, asking "What money?"

"The money I paid to rent out the top section. They didn't take any alcohol like Magi- Skills, what ever the hell his name is, said they did. They just gave me my money back."

Peyton laughed lightly, saying "Well, that was nice of them."

"I know," she groaned. "They didn't have to do that. They shouldn't have done that."

Looked down at her hands before saying"They want to get to know you."

"What?" Brooke asked alarmed. "Just because you want to hang out with criminals now doesn't mean I want to, P. Sawyer."

"They're not -"

"Why?" Brooke asked cutting Peyton off from saying the same thing she always said. "Why do they want to get to know me?"

"Because they know how important you are to me." Peyton said with a shrug of her shoulders before glancing at her "Luke said he wanted to get to know you because eventually you two will probably have to hang out together or at least be in the same room without having a glare down."

The fact that Peyton seemed to have talked about Brooke with these people, even if she was just now opening up to her, made her feel a little better. Especially when she heard that they know how important Peyton and she are to each other. Deciding, if they wanted to give her a chance, so could she- for Peyton.

For the first time in a while, Brooke felt like she had her best friend back and she wasn't going to push that to the side because she thought what Peyton was doing was wrong didn't mean she could be somewhat supportive and who knows, maybe they won't be as bad as she thinks they are.

"Not tonight, right?" she finally asked causing Peyton to look at her confused. "They don't want to meet tonight right?"

"No," Peyton said as a smile came to her face "I was thinking maybe we could hang out this weekend or something."

"Yeah, a week to get use to the idea would be nice."

Peyton laughed lightly before saying "Thanks Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head, sending Peyton a nervous smile. As she looked back to the ceiling, she couldn't believe she had just agreed to hang out with these people with the whole purpose of getting to know them. Then she saw the smile still planted on Peyton face as she started telling Brooke about the night before. Even showing her the picture of the four of them dressed up for Halloween.

Somewhere along the line's Peyton's phone beeped, letting her know she had a new text message. From the smile that crossed her face, Brooke was pretty sure who the text was from and she suddenly became interested in the new art work covering Peyton's walls. Peyton continued to talk and Brooke nodded her head every so often but the continuous beep she heard from Peyton's phone was starting to annoy her.

"You two have plans today or something?" she nonchalantly asked, sending a quick look in Peyton's direction.

"No, he's just complaining because Haley won't leave him alone." she said as she stood up fro the bed, turning around and rasing an eyebrow at Brooke, "Actually, I was thinking we could go shopping."

"You read my mind, P. Sawyer." Brooke said as she stood up from the bed.

Peyton laughed as she followed Brooke out her bedroom door, giving the web cam the middle finger before walking out of sight completely.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Either you tell her or I will." Haley warned as she stopped pacing long enough to send a glare at Luke.

"It's none of your business Haley." Luke groaned out from his spot where he laid on the couch; mostly because sitting up was too painful but arguing with Haley non-stop since he woke up wasn't helping either.

"So what are you going to do? Avoid her until the cut heals?" she paused as she sent him a look. "And guess what? It's going to scar Lucas. Eventually she's going to see it and ask what happened. Are you just going to lie to her then, too?"

"Enough Haley." Luke exclaimed, suddenly sitting up causing him to hiss in pain as he glared at her.

"Maybe you should ease up, Hales."

"Maybe you should stay out of this." she said, sending a glare at her husband. "I'm not too happy with you right now either. Hope sleeping on the couch was comfortable last night because that's where you're going to be for a while. And you, no parties until Luke comes clean to Peyton."

"What'd I do?" Skills asked

"Were you not with them last night?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Enough said." she interrupted, sending him a look clearly telling him she wasn't in the mood to argue "Come to think about it, that's a really good idea. No parties and Nathan you're on the couch until Lucas get's his head out of his ass and comes clean to Peyton."

"She doesn't mean-"

"The hell I don't." she cut off Luke as she grabbed her key's. "Try me."

"Where are-"

"Out." she exclaimed before slamming the door behind her.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Nathan looked over at Luke, asking "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"I think I would've passed out by now if I needed to go to the hospital." Luke pointed out.

"I say it's time you let Blondie in on our little secret." Skills finally said. "I can't go without a party Luke."

"You can still go to TRIC." Luke pointed out

"I would like to sleep in my bed again." Nate added, sending Luke a pleading look. "If you don't want to tell her everything, that's fine but at least tell her what happened last night. Or that you got cut. I think that would even make Haley happy."

"Leave it alone." Luke all but growl as slowly stood from the couch, walking towards the hallway. "Skills you can go to TRIC and Nate sleep in the damn guest room."

Neither of them said a word as Luke disappeared down the hallway and jumped slightly when they heard Luke's door slam shut and Skills leaned back in the chair, rubbing his hands over his face as he let out a groan.

"How in the hell did this happen?"

"You were there." Nathan pointed out

"Nate man I didn't see a knife on any of 'em." Skills said as he sat up straight. "Why didn't he have his gun on him?"

"He was with Peyton. He doesn't carry it on him when he's around her. It was under the driver's seat and Haley drove his car when she took Peyton home." he explained before looking over at him "Why'd you shoot a warning shot?"

"I didn't want to kill no one. I knew none of them were carrying so I figured a warning shot would be enough. You know, never bring a knife to a gun fight." he said before sending Nate a look. "Why'd you shoot at them?"

Nathan let out a sarcastic laugh as he rubbed a hand over his face, saying "Luke was holding his stomach and I saw the blood. I just reacted. I mean, my brother was obviously in pain and bleeding." he paused as he looked back to Skills "Something happened. Something went wrong."

Skills nodded his head as he watched Nathan for a couple of seconds before asking the one question eating Nathan up inside "So, you think you hit one of them?"

Nathan let out a deep breath as he looked down at his hands, saying "I saw one of them stumble but he got up and kept running so… Why were there so many guys in the first place? It was supposed to be like every other pick up. Get the money, get it to Charlie and get the fuck home. How in the hell did a fight break out?"

"That's easy. Luke was all pissy because his time with Peyton got cut short and the guy wanted to be a smartass so Luke hit him. Then all hell broke loose." Skills said once again leaning back in the chair, letting out a groan, "It's almost over. That's all you gotta keep telling yourself. It's almost over."

Nathan went to reply but was cut off by the beep of Skills cell phone.

"I tell ya, a brother gets no respect around here. What do I look like? The damn butler. Get up and get your own damn water." Skills mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen.

Nathan stared at the dooway and raised an eyebrow when Skills returned with a glass of water in his hands, asking "What are you complaining about?"

"Luke. He sent me a text demanding I get him a glass of water."

Pointing to the glass in his hand,he asking "Why are you getting him one then?"

"Because I don't want to listen to him cry like a girl if he has to come down here again." Skills said like it was obvious before disappearing down the hallway.

"Don't get use to this. Once that cut's healed its back to getting your own damn wat…" Skills trailed off once he reached the top of the stairs and a smirk crossed his face when he saw Luke sitting at his computer. "Playin' stalker again?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he took the glass from him.

The smirk grew into a full fledge smile when he saw Brooke and Peyton lying on Peyton's bed next to each other talking. Glancing over at Luke, he said "Now that's a pretty nice picture right there."

"That's what I told her." Luke said almost as if he was trying to defend himself.

Skills raised an eyebrow before saying, "Do you listen to anything I tell you? You never, ever under any circumstances, tell a girl you like the picture of her and another girl in bed together. Especially if that girl is your girlfriend and the other girl is her best friend."

Luke once again rolled his eyes as they looked back to the screen just in time to see Peyton flick the camera off.

"And that's why." Skills laughed as he gave Luke a pat on the back before heading towards the stairs "And you really should talk to her about what's going on."

_***One Tree Hill***_

"I love you B. Davis. I really do but if I don't get to sit down and eat something soon, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions." Peyton exclaimed when they walked out of another store.

Five hours. That's how long they've been at the mall. In and out of countless stores, each of them carrying at least five bags. Brooke was surprised Peyton had put up with this for this long. It was more than obvious she was serious when she said she wanted to make up for everything and Brooke could tell when saw the way her friends eyes narrowed at her, she had tortured her enough.

"Fine, but once you're fed, we get back to shopping." she said, finally giving in

"Great." Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke by the arm, dragging her towards the food court.

Once they decided where they wanted to eat, they grabbed some food and started towards a table. Rather lost in their conversation, neither of them noticed the brunette holding a smoothie in one hand reading the back of a book with the other causing them to nearly run in to each other.

"Watch out." Peyton suddenly said, having just enough time to pull Brooke out of the way so they didn't collide.

"I'm sorr…" Haley started to apologize until she realized just who she had almost spilt her smoothie down the front of. "Peyton."

"Hey Haley," Peyton said with a smile, sending Brooke a look who was glaring at the girl who almost ruined her brand new, very expensive shirt. "I didn't know you were here."

Haley gave her a smile and shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Peyton. She knew Luke hadn't said anything about last night to her yet but she also knew that Peyton knew by now that Haley knew what had happened last night. She didn't want her to ask because Haley didn't want to lie to her. She didn't know if she would be able to lie to her.

"I didn't spill any on you, did I?" Haley asked, focusing her eyes on Brooke, wanting to keep the topic of conversation as far away from Luke and what happen the night before as she could.

"No," Brooke said forcing a smile "No harm done."

"Sorry, I really wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Haley apologized

"Neither were we." Peyton said before Brooke had a chance to say anything "Are you alone?"

A glare instantly came to Haley's face and Brooke rolled her eyes as Peyton looked behind Haley to see if anyone was coming, completely missing the look Brook and Haley sent each other when they saw the others reaction to who Peyton was looking for.

"I'm here by myself." Haley replied causing the smile on Peyton's face to fade slightly. "Needed to get out of the house for a little while."

"Why?" Brooke immediately questioned before Peyton had a chance to say anything as she raised her eyebrow towards Haley, "Did something happen?"

"No," Haley slowly said as she shook her head from side to side. "Just need some time to myself."

"Well, sit with us." Brooke found herself asking before she could stop herself.

She knew from the look on Haley's face when Peyton tried to find out if Luke was with her that something was going on. Although she didn't know Haley very well, she could easily tell the young lady was pissed off at something. Or at someone. Brooke intended to find out.

Both Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke with wide eyes not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Thanks but that's alright." Haley said after a couple seconds, "You two haven't spent a lot of time together lately and I just wanted to be by my-"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke cut in giving Haley a look "I've spent the last five hours with this girl. Come on, it's about time I got someone new to talk to."

A smile crossed Peyton face and she shrugged her shoulders when Haley looked at her. She wasn't going to make her stay but it'd be cool if she did. If she declined, Brooke would take it personal, making it ten times harder if they really were going to hang out this weekend.

"Okay." Haley finally said with a shrug of her shoulders before walking towards the closest table setting her book down before taking a seat.

Brooke had a triumphant smile on her face as she followed Haley, and Peyton just looked like she really couldn't believe this was happening. They sat there for about five minutes in silence staring at each other.

"Seriously guys?" Peyton finally said as pushed her food away before pointing a finger a Brooke "You're never this quiet and you," pointing a finger at Haley, "never had a problem talking before. We're not from different planets. There's gotta be something we can talk about."

Brooke and Haley sent her a glare before looking at each other. The sly smile crossed Brookes face and she said, "So, tell me about Peyton's new kissing buddy."

"Besides that." Peyton instantly said.

"Oh, he's a jackass today. A dumb jackass." Haley said before she could stop herself. Her eyes went wide as she looked between Brooke, who looked intrigued and Peyton, who had an eyebrow raised in question.

"Uh oh, P. Sawyer," Brooke rasped, "Sounds like Prince Charming has pissed of his sister in law."

"Really, Prince Charming?" Haley questioned looking at Peyton.

"I never said that." Peyton insisted, "Brooke tell her I never said that."

Brooke's grin only seemed to grow and she shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Tell us what he did."

"Really, it's stupid." Haley said, trying to brush it off. "Guys can just be jerks sometimes. Even if they don't mean to be."

"I don't know Haley. You do seem pretty pissed." Peyton said, sending Haley a look.

"It's no big deal. Just a fight we'll be over it in a couple of hours." Haley said before looking over at Brooke. "Peyton seems to be enjoying her knew kissing buddy."

Peyton let out a groan but Brooke could tell Haley was just trying to get the conversation away from Luke. Deciding she could let it slide for now, a smile crossed her face and she said "Do tell."

"There's nothing-"

"It's disgusting really." Haley interrupted Peyton like she wasn't even there. "Every time I turn around they're sucking face."

"That's not true." Peyton defended herself. "We've maybe kissed five times."

"You already told me you lost count so you can't lie now, P. Sawyer" Brooke pointed out "And that kiss at TRIC had clearly been rehearsed."

"See- exactly! That's the picture I see every time I walk into a room they're in." Haley said as a smile played on her lips. So it was exaggerated a little, but still it was kind of funny to see Peyton squirming in her seat and her face slowly turning a dark shade of pink.

"Wanna talk about an unpleasant sight. You should see Mr. and Mrs. Scott in action." Peyton said, sending a smile at Haley, who was glaring at her.

"Yeah about that." Brooke said "There's really no kid?"

"Brooke," Peyton exclaimed

Haley laughed a little as she shook her head "No, there's no kid."

"Why'd you do it then?"

"I wonder on days like today." Haley mumbled but judging from the face Brooke and Peyton wore, they heard her.

Before she had time to elaborate, Peyton's phone rang causing a smile to cross her face.

"Ten dollars say's that lover boy." Brooke muttered.

"I can't afford to lose ten dollars." Haley said causing Brooke to laugh lightly

Peyton glared at both of them before standing up with her phone in her hand.

"Come on P. Sawyer. We're just joking around. You can talk in front of us." Brooke called out but Peyton just kept walking away like she hadn't heard her. Turning to look at Haley, she said "So what's really going on that's got you so pissed off at Lucas?"

Haley was sure she was mimicking a fish out of water as she stared at Brooke, trying to come up with a lie. Finally, one came to her and she said "Huge party last night. The guy's didn't clean up afterwards and left really early this morning, leaving me to clean it. I just wanted to get out of there for a litte whle."

"Uh huh." Brooke said as she eyed Haley not really believing a word coming out of her mouth "If that's what you say."

"Hey." Peyton said into the phone.

"I see you're not home yet." Luke said

"You know, you're really making me consider getting rid of my web cam."

"That's what I was aiming for." he replied as he tried to lay down on the bed without giving away any indication that he was hurt. "Think about it. You don't know what kind of jackass is watching you on that thing."

Peyton rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time she heard that statement and not only from him. When she looked back to the table, a smile crossed her face when she saw Brooke and Haley actually talking.

"Speaking of jackass's, what did you do to Haley?" she asked

"You talked to Haley?" he asked alarmed "Where'd you talk to Haley?"

"I'm with her right now. Well, not right now but she's at the table with Brooke and she is clearly pissed off at you and Nathan." Peyton said, interested by his reaction. "I haven't decided if Skills is involved yet or not but then again, I haven't mentioned him either. But you and Nathan are definitely on the top of her shit list today."

"Oh, Skills is right up there with us," he mumbled. "So, I take it things are better between you and Brooke, then?"

"Yeah, they're fine." She said as a frown crossed her face "What's going on Luke?"

"It's nothing Peyton. Haley is just being overly dramatic."

"You won't talk about it, Haley won't talk about it." Peyton pointed out as she bit her bottom lip "So, I'm guessing it has something to do with last night?"

"Leave it alone, Peyton." he said

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting annoyed but what he might not have realized was that his tone also confirmed that it indeed had something to do with last night, which only made her stomach turn.

"I thought you said everything was fine." she whispered into the phone.

"Everything is fine." he exclaimed, causing pain to rip through his body and this time he couldn't hide the hiss of pain that escaped from the back of his throat.

Peyton's hand instantly covered her mouth- her worst fear just confirmed. Something had happened the night before. Something had happened to Luke and he was obviously hurt. What sucked the most was the fact that he was still trying to hide it from her.

"Fine." She said after a couple of seconds. "I'm glad everything's fine. Listen, I have to go Lucas-"

"Peyt, wait."

"No, it's fine. I'll talk to you later or something." she said hanging up the phone before he had a chance to reply.

Luke tightened his grip on the phone, letting out a frustrated groan. The only good thing that came from that conversation was now he knew Haley hadn't said anything- yet. Setting the phone down on the bed he waited for her to call back. He knew she would, girls usually did. They needed a minute to calm down before they would catch their second wind and call back for round two, only this time, Luke was determined that the conversation would go differently. Peyton had a right to be upset, he was obviously keeping something from her but that was something he didn't want to get into on the phone when she was standing in the middle of the mall.

After ten minutes, Luke was shocked that she hadn't called back and after twenty, he decided to try and call her. He let out another groan when it went straight to voicemail. Obviously, she didn't plan on calling back. He tried Haley's but knew it was useless. Her phone had been off since she left the house.　

"Can this day get any worse?" Luke asked himself in the empty room.

"Probably." was the reply he heard and looked up to see Nathan standing by the stairs.

"Don't worry. You'll be sleeping in your bed tonight. Haley is with Peyton right now and after the conversation I just had, I'm pretty sure Peyton is going to make Haley tell her what's going on."

Nathan nodded, happy that he would be sleeping in his bed again but slightly pissed off that Haley didn't give Luke a chance to tell Peyton on his own.

"Well, Charlie just called." Luke's eyes instantly caught Nathan's, "He wants his money Luke. We never went over there after what happened. We never delivered it."

"Fine," Luke said as he slowly stood from the bed "Let's go."

"Nah man, you're not going anywhere. Skills and I can handle this."

Luke let out a sarcastic laugh as he reached for the closest hoodie and pulled it over his head to hide any evidence that he was hurt, saying "Nate this is my thing. I don't even know why you two go-"

"Because we wanted to Luke, that's why." Nathan cut in, "And the same things going to happen now too. There's no way in hell you're going over there with us. You need to chill out for a while."

"I'm fine." Luke said through gritting teeth.

"And I'll lock the damn door so you can't get out." Nathan threatened, "Skills and I got this."

This time Nathan did give Luke a chance to reply and by the time Luke made it to the bottom of the stairs, he heard a car start up and made it to the window just in time to see Skills disappearing down the driveway with Nathan in the passenger seat.

After a twenty minute drive, Skills stopped the car outside of a run down house located on the outskirts of down town. In passing glance, the house wouldn't stand out to anyone, it looked like any other run down house on the street. The only difference is that this one held a secret behind it's broken windows and chipped paint exterior.

Nathan clutched the strap of the book bag as they walked towards the back of the house. Carefully walking through the back door, they weren't too shocked to see a man standing there, aiming a shot gun at their heads.

"We're here to see Charlie." Skills said holding up his hands

The man merely grunted as he nodded his head towards the door way, indicating he wanted them to follow him. Walking down the stairs they arrived in the basement to see Charlie standing there. A short man, a little chunkier, at first glance you wouldn't think he was that dangerous. In truth, this man was as dangerous as they came. Not really the person so much as what said person had his hands in. This man knew a lot of people. A lot of people were indebted to him. He could have you killed on a moment's notice and no one would ever find the body.

"A little late, gentlemen." Charlie said, "I believe drop off time was mid-night last night."

"Yeah, we ran into a little problem." Nathan said as he tossed the bag towards Charlie. "It's all there."

Charlie nodded at one of the guys standing off to the side, indicating he wanted the money counted and no one breathed another word until the man looked up from the money, giving Charlie a slight nod.

"Unfortunately for you, this mean you don't get your cut."

"We know." Skills confirmed.

Charlie nodded before pointing in between the two of them asking, "Where's your fearless leader?"

"Luke couldn't make it." Nathan answered. "Are we good?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow but nodded his head as the man tossed the now empty bag towards Nathan.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen. I'll be in touch."

Neither of them said a word as they started walking up the stairs when they heard Charlie call out for Nathan. When they stopped and looked back a sinister smile crossed his face.

"How's that pretty little wife of yours?"

Nathan's fist clinched at his side and he wanted nothing more than to charge the fat little man standing in the middle of the basement but it was Skills giving him a slight push on his shoulder that made him turn and continue up the stairs. That and he knew he wouldn't make it to the bottom step before being shot dead.

_***One Tree Hill***_

The three women walked out of the mall laughing as Brooke told them a story, her hands moving wildly in front of her as she changed her voice to imitate the person she was talking about. They knew they were on the receiving end of some strange looks and Haley swore the security guard was tailing them but neither Peyton nor Haley could bring themselves to tell Brooke to calm down. It was just too funny to watch. Without even realizing it, they had stopped behind the Range Rover and Brooke stopped mid-sentence and pointed at the truck.

"This is your car?"

Haley simply nodded her head, raising an eyebrow in question and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm impressed."

Haley's eyebrow arched higher and this time Peyton let out a groan.

"What?" Brooke defended herself. "No offense. I just didn't see you driving a car like this. Although, Luke drives pretty nice car, I bet the back seat's pretty small."

"Brooke." Peyton exclaimed

"I'm just saying."

"Well, could you stop?"

Haley laughed slightly causing both of them to glare at her and she raised her hands, saying "Sorry."

"So, where are you going?" Brooke suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure." Haley said as she eyed Peyton. "I really don't want to go home yet. I'll probably head to the river court for a little while."

"Really?" Brooke asked as a smile crossed her face.

Haley nodded as she watched Peyton. It was more than obvious, once Peyton was off the phone with Luke that he was not to be mentioned. Around two hours later, Brooke told Peyton to close her ears and started asking Haley about what Luke and Peyton were like together. Ignoring Peyton's protest, they carried on a conversation for nearly half an hour and Haley noticed how Peyton would sometimes involuntary flinch at the mere mention of Luke's name, barely adding anything to the conversation, lost in her thoughts, leaving Haley to only believe one thing. Whatever was said over the phone didn't end well and it left Haley feeling a little guilty.

"I wanna come."

Peyton and Haley looked wide eyed at Brooke.

"What?" she asked. "It's the scene of the crime. Where the first kiss happened. I want to see it."

"You do know that's on the other side of the river right?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Where else having you been hang out lately?" Brooke said while rolling her eyes. "I mean you're always telling me it's safe. So, why not? Haley can bring us back to my car later, right?"

"Sure if you really want-"

"Good it's settled." Brooke interrupted as she walked to the passenger's side, "I wanna see what's so special about this place that it made my best friend loose her mind."

Peyton and Haley looked at each other surprised but followed after her and a thirty minute drive later, Haley pulled the truck down the gravel path.

"This is it?" Brooke exclaimed as Haley stopped the car.

"This is it." Peyton confirmed as they got out, neither noticing Haley staying behind in the car.

Brooke looked around as she walked to the middle of the basketball court before turning back to Peyton, waving her hands about, saying "It's just a basketball court on the side of the river."

"What did you expected it to be?"

"I don't know." Brooke said with a slight frown "Something a little more romantic."

A grin crossed Peyton face for the first time in a couple of hours as she looked around, walking towards Brooke, saying, "I'm telling you B. Davis, fireworks."

Brooke looked as if she didn't believe her before asking "Really?"

"Really."

"What?" Haley asked as she walked up beside them

"Peyton saw fireworks." Brooke replied as she walked towards the picnic table.

"What?" Haley asked confused, it wasn't even dark out yet, let a lone the time of year for fireworks to be going off.

"It's nothing-"

"Ever since we were little, Peyton has always said she couldn't wait for the day when a guy kissed her and she saw fireworks." Brooke explained before Peyton could brush it away. "And for the first time, Peyton saw them. It just happen to be when Lucas kissed her for the first time."

A smile crossed Haley face as she looked over at Peyton who was clearly embarrassed.

"It was something I said after watching Cinderella one too many times. You know at the end when Prince Charming and her kiss on the carriage and the fireworks are going off." Peyton tried to explain as her face turned a deeper shade of red. "It's stupid."

Haley just gave her a smile and softly elbowed her in the arms, softly saying, "Trust me, I know the feeling. It's cute."

Peyton just rolled her eyes when Brooke suddenly said, "Is this the table?"

They looked up confused to see Brooke sitting on the end of picnic table looking over at Peyton.

"What table?"

"The table they had their first kiss on." Brooke exclaimed. "Keep up Tutor Girl. Was this the table?"

"Tutor Girl?" Haley question, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, you are a Tutor, right?" Brooke asked slowly causing Haley to roll her eye and she nodded her head "And you are a girl, right?"

"Yes, Brooke I get it. Tutor Girl." Haley said

"Well I could go back to girl who so-"

"Alright Brooke, that's enough." Peyton said with a slight laugh sending her a look.

"Is this the table?" Brooke asked, totally ignoring the look Peyton was giving her.

"Yes, Brooke that's the table."

"And this is how you were sitting?"

"Yes."

"I still don't see get it." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked around "Maybe I need the guy."

Peyton looked at her shocked and Brooke let out a little laugh until she saw a familiar car whip down the gravel path getting Haley and Peyton's attention.

"Damn, I'm good."

Peyton sent her a look while the car came to a sudden stop and Luke, Skills and Nathan hopped out of the car. Lucas holding a steady glare at Haley as they walked towards the girls. Haley was trying to keep the smile off her face, knowing that would just infuriate him more. Yeah, she sent him the text and it might have hinted at the fact that she was in trouble and to get to the river court as fast as he could but that was just her way of making herself feel better. Whether Lucas wanted to do it or not, Peyton deserves an explanation and Haley wasn't about to let him avoid her for the next two week if not longer.

"It's doesn't look like you're in trouble." Luke mumbled as his eyes locked with Haley.

"Yeah right. You didn't just spend the day with them. I needed someone to rescue me." she said with a slight smile before grabbing Skills and Nathan by the hands, pulling then towards the table to make the 'official' introduction to Brooke Davis.

"I'm really not seeing it, P. Sawyer." Brooke called out from the table, looking around Skills who now stood in front of her.

"See what?" Skills asked confused.

"Nothing." Brooke said before giving him a sweet smile, holding out her hand, "Brooke Davis."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Haley before shaking her hand, saying "Skills."

Luke and Peyton stood a couple of feet apart, refusing to look at each other before he let out a groan. He wasn't a high school boy who had his first fight with his first girlfriend. Hell he was a grown man and even though she wouldn't want to hear it, she wasn't his first girlfriend. That's why he didn't understand why he was acting like this. Then that little nagging voice told him it was because it was the first time he actually cared. The same nagging voice that was telling him what he was doing the night before was wrong when the guy pulled out the knife.

Gently gabbing her behind the elbow, he led her towards the pavilion walking towards the farthest table away from the group before grabbing her by the hips and setting her down on the edge of the table, standing between her legs. She tried not to make eye contact but when he rested his forehead against hers, green eye locked with blue and she couldn't look away if her life depended on it.

"I don't want to fight with you." he softly said.

"And I want to know what the hell is going on." she said with determination in her voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you have nothing to worry about?" he groaned out as he stepped out of the embrace, holding out his arms and spinning in a circle "See, I'm fine."

She waited until he took a step towards her before she flicked him with her finger in the lower stomach, asking, "What's this then?"

He insistently winced before grabbing the spot she had touched, saying, "I can't believe Haley told you."

"Haley didn't say anything. I saw the bandage." she exclaimed "And that's a pretty big bandage for being fine."

"I got cut. Is that what you want to hear?" he said throwing his hands up. "Some guy pulled out a knife and I got cut. Right here." he paused as he pulled up his shirt revealing a pretty good size piece of gauze tape to his stomach "Is this what you wanted to hear?"

She was taken back by his tone. She had never heard him this mad, especially when he was talking to her.

"I just don't want to be lied to." she softly said after a couple of minutes as she looked towards the ground.

He instantly felt bad and dropped his shirt before stepping in between her legs, putting his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him when she refused to meet his eye.

"I'm not lying to you." he insisted when she finally looked at him, "I'm just not ready to tell you about it."

"You can't keep it a secret forever." she pointed out

"But I'm going to keep you protected from it as long as I can." he told her honestly.

"From what?" she asked

He shook his head before brushing his lips against hers, testing the water. When she didn't respond right away he pulled back and raised an eyebrow as he cupped her face, rubbing his thumb back in forth, staring into her eyes. The next time he brushed his lips against hers, she instantly kissed him back, not being able to hold back and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved to her hips.

Honestly, this was what she's wanted since she hung up the phone earlier. Of course, she was mad that he didn't tell her he was hurt. Yes, she was upset that he wouldn't tell her what was going on. But at the same time, she wanted to see for herself that he was alright and as much as she hated to admit it, the minute he brushed his lips across hers, all the anger seemed to fade into the background and she was just relieved to be in his arms once again. And she knew that wasn't good.

In the mean time, the guys had somehow managed to talk Brooke and Haley into shooting around with them. After shooting the ball towards the rim only to miss it terribly, Brooke took the chance to sneak a glance at her friend and her prince charming. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and Haley stopped to see what she was looking at.

"I finally get it, P. Sawyer." Brooke called out, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

The guy's looked at her confused before turning towards Luke and Peyton who had pulled apart looking rather embarrassed.

_Yeah, _Brooke thought to herself as she watched her friend gaze into the eyes of the blue eyed man that had obviously stolen her best friends' heart I_ finally get it'._

* * *

A/N: Seriously, I'm really disappointed with this chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to expectations. The next one will be better, I promise. And for anyone who think's Brooke sudden accepts of the downtown crew is rushed, I know. Trust me, she still has her doubt's but as I wrote this, I thought of two things. 1) Brooke didn't know the guys were going to show up. 2) Being Peyton's best friend, I'm sure she could hang out for a couple of minutes so Peyton could talk to Luke. Again, sorry. I just didn't want you guy to have to wait any longer....


	11. Operation Leyton

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Thanks to DknAk for beta-ing this chapter.

Warning: This story will have swearing, sex, violence and drugs in it. If that's going to offend you , you might want to leave now. Eventually the rated may change to M but I think T should do for now.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews. DknAk, ZC-Goode, Leytonloveforever, RJMoonspell4, LPfan4ever, bendecida82, grayfan, ZarzK, jamyj30, HJS-NS-23, crazyjan, StarlightSweetie, bonza, kate, Blackpetals4LP, christina248, OTHGirl24, AnnOTH21 and Brownk14. They mean so much to me.

I could give you a million excuses about the wait for updates for both stories but all it boils down to is I really didn't think it would be this hard or take this long to get back into the swing of writing again. I am letting you know now that I am writing, it just taking a little longer. I have a lot of ideas for both stories and I'll be working on one and then suddenly get inspired for the other and want to write for that. Then there are days where I don't even want to look at the stories. But don't worry the updates are coming.

Now, to kind of make it up to you, here's an extra long chapter and hopefully by then end some of the many questions will be answered. Thanks again so much for reading.

* * *

_**Unfair**_

_**Operation Leyton... **_

It didn't bother her. That's what Peyton kept telling herself as she made her way across the open court yard towards the only empty table available. It was Friday. Five days since the last time she'd seen Lucas. Three days since the last time she'd talked to him. It wasn't his fault entirely. She was just as guilt when it came to not calling him or trying to see him but she felt he at least owed her that much.

After Brooke so rudely interrupted them at the river court, the sun was steadily going down and it wasn't too much later that Haley offered to take them back to Brooke's car. Nathan offered to ride with them to help smooth things over between him and Haley and after a quick kiss and a promise to call Luke later, Peyton disappeared into the back of Haley's car.

She did call as she'd promised, just not that night and when she did, his phone went straight to voice mail. Even though she denied it to Brooke, she'd called him four more times before giving up and by the time he found the time to call her back she was beyond pissed off. The conversation was tense and lasted a mere five minutes before Peyton made up some excuse and hung up before he had a chance to protest.

The battle lines were clearly drawn after that. Neither side was willing to break first. Neither side was willing to admit they were wrong. Lucas still refused to tell her what was going on and Peyton was getting more pissed off as the days went on about being left in the dark. Even her conversations with Haley seemed strained.

Peyton did a pretty good job of hiding it or at least she thought but Brooke had noticed the change in her best friend's attitude. At first she blamed it on school or just not getting enough sleep and Brooke believed her, until Wednesday. Then it became apparent that whatever was wrong with Peyton it didn't have anything to do with school or lack of sleep.

"Although, it doesn't look like she getting much of that either," Brooke muttered to herself.

Cocking an eyebrow when she saw her friend whip out her sketch pad, she could tell from the strokes of her pen, whatever picture was starting to appear, wasn't a happy one. Letting out a sigh, she turned to walk into the school, when a certain brunette caught her eye.

"Tutor Girl." she exclaimed grabbing Haley by the arm, pulling her behind one of the brick pillars "Tell me," she paused and pointed around the pillar "what do you see?"

The look Haley was giving Brooke clearly said she was still unimpressed with the nickname but, as usual, Brooke ignored her. Rolling her eyes, Haley looked around the pillar at what she was pointing to and let out a sigh.

"She looks just as miserable as he does." she softly said and then raised an eyebrow as she looked back at Brooke "And just as pissed off too."

"Ha!" Brooke exclaimed causing the people walking by them to giving them some strange looks. Of course, she ignored them as well as she continued "I knew this had something to do with him."

"Brooke." Haley groan out, realizing Peyton hadn't said anything "You can't do this."

"Do what?" she immediately defended herself. When she saw the look Haley was giving her, she rolled her eyes and let out a puff of air as she looked back towards her best friend "Well, what do you expect me to do? She keeps saying she's fine, which she is so obviously not, and making up some excuses about school or being tired. I just want to help."

Haley frowned, saying "Aww, Brooke-"

"And how am I supposed to do that when she refuses to tell me anything about what's going on?" she continued her rant like Haley hadn't tried to console her, making Haley jump back a little "Yeah, she's private. Always keeping what's going on locked inside her until she's tittering on the edge of a cliff and that's when she breaks. Everything comes rushing out, Peyt's a mess and it takes me a week to figure out what the problem actually is before I can help her."

Haley stared at Brooke for a couple of seconds, unsure if it was okay to add something to the conversation or if Brooke was just taking a breather in between rants. Just as she open her mouth to responded, Brooke suddenly turned towards her, looking at her accusingly.

"You know something."

"What?" Haley asked, taking back by the sudden accusation.

"Oh don't give me that miss innocent look. Trust me, I invented that look. Look, Tutor Girl, we're new to this whole being friends with each other and keeping something from me that I clearly need to know is kind of getting off on the wrong foot, don't cha think?"

Haley looked at Brooke in disbelief, unsure of how to respond to her latest statement. Brooke held her glaze for a minute before stomping her foot as a frown crossed her face.

"Come on Haley," she whined as she looked back at Peyton "I'm not blind or stupid. I've noticed how you two barely talk to each other all of the sudden. Just give me a little clue and then I'll use that to pull it out of her."

Haley let out a sigh as she looked back towards Peyton before looking back at Brooke, saying "Fine."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Brooke said with a smile.

Haley resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she said "All I can say is she's, well I think she's mad because Luke won't tell her what's going on. Like you said, we really haven't talked lately."

"So, what's going on?" Brooke asked after she realized that was all Haley was going to say.

"I can't tell you."

"Haley, come on."

"Hey, you said all I had to do was give you a clue and you'd take it from there." she pointed out causing Brooke to roll her eyes "I can't say anything. It's not my place to say anything, but I know if he were to just explain everything to her, she'd understand. I know she would and then this whole mess would be dissolved and they could just be happy."

Brooke studied Haley as she watched Peyton. It was more than obvious she wanted to fix whatever was going on just as bad as she did. She had a feeling that this whole situation had something to do with Luke and she'd be lying if she denied that when Haley confirmed it, the thought crossed her mind to use this to her advantage.

She could easily let Jake in on what was going on, give him some ideas on how to comfort Peyton and worm his way back into her heart. Show her how different she and Luke were without letting her know that's what he was doing. She was Brooke Davis, she could do it and this was the opportunity she's been waiting for since she discovered the situation her best friend had gotten herself into.

But then she remembered Peyton talking about Luke. She remembered the smile she'd seen on her face. A smile Brooke hasn't seen since Peyton's mom died. Now, even though she'd been in a bad mood for pretty much the entire afternoon, once she'd talk to Luke, that smile crossed her face again. She remembered the kiss at TRIC and at the river court. Then one word popped into her head. Fireworks.

Yeah, she could put an end to everything and get things back to how they should be. Separate the two worlds again and help Peyton move on with her life but as she looked over at her best friend, she knew that really wouldn't help her.

If anything, it would probably just make things worse and Brooke had to admit, even though they really hadn't hung out, and they'd only talked for about twenty minutes before Haley took them back to her car, these guys didn't seem as bad as she thought. Hell, here she and Haley stood side by side, wanting to help the same person, feeling bad for the same person. A person they both considered their friend. If someone had told her this would be happen a week ago, she would have laughed in their face- loudly-before telling them they didn't know what they were talking about and walked away without another word but yet, here they were.

"I have a way for you to redeem yourself." Brooke declared

Haley raised an eyebrow, laughing lightly as she looked over at Brooke, saying "Redeem myself for what?"

"For waiting a week to tell me what was going on." Brooke said as if it was obvious

Haley wanted to point out that she didn't wait a week, just five days and that once again, it wasn't her place to say anything but instead she found herself letting out a sigh. If there was one thing she's learned about Brooke Davis, it was she could be very tiring and sometimes it was best just to agree with her, for everyone involved.

"Alright, let's hear it."

Brooke let out a squeal, clapping her hands together before leaning in to whisper something into Haley's ear as if they were discussion some secret covert mission. Raising her eyebrows in surprise as she listened, she had to admit that if things went according to plan, it might just work.

"Well?" Brooke asked as she looked around to make sure no one heard them before a sly smile crossed her face "What do you think?"

Haley looked at her as she thought it over. It was a good plan but some parts made her a little unsure. They were risky and could just end up blowing up in their face but Brooke knew Peyton and she seemed pretty sure everything would work out so Haley took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'm in."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Brooke smiled as she looked at her non-existing wrist watch "It's time for phase one. I'll meet you outside the shop room at 2. I know a guy in that class that can help us with the car."

"Shop room, two o'clock, got it."

Brooke nodded before walking away. Haley stood watching as she made her way towards Peyton's table, hoping everything would work out and if it didn't, she hoped no one would ever find out she was involved.

Brooke forced a smile as she sat down besides her friend, trying to sneak a peek at what she was drawing, saying "What's up P. Sawyer?"

Peyton slammed the sketch pad closed immediately and pushed it aside as she gave Brooke a small smile, saying "Just trying to escape the madness for a while."

Brooke looked confused until Peyton pointed over towards their usual table and then nodded, saying "Yeah, well with Classic a week away, they tend to act this way. It really shouldn't be a surprise."

"What is surprising is you." Peyton pointed out "Why are you so calm? Usually the Nazi makes her appearance by now."

"Yeah, well if you would tell me what was going on, I wouldn't have all this other stuff on my mind right now."

"Bro-"

"Just so you know, I plan to blame you if we don't win this year."

"I told you I was fine." Peyton pointed out "I don't know why you insist that something's wrong. I'm just tried."

Brooke nodded her head, not believing a word her friend was telling her, saying "Well, you need to rest up tonight then."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow's a big night," Brooke vaguely explained

"I don't have time for this Brooke, so let's skip the guessing game and just tell me where the party is so we can skip right to the part where I tell you I don't want to go and you bug me until I cave and decide to go."

"Wow, so we're a super bitch today." Brooke replied as she picked at an imaginary spot on the table.

Peyton let out a deep breath as she counted to ten in her head. When that didn't work she started to pick up her book to vacate the table as quick as possible when Brooke said "I was talking about hanging out with the hoodlu- your boyfriend and his friends. I figured since we have an away game tonight, you wanted to do whatever it is you wanted to do, tomorrow night."

Peyton immediately sat down and stared a head over her for a couple seconds. With everything else on her mind, she'd completely forgotten about asking Brooke to hang out. She hadn't even mentioned it to Luke and they weren't exactly talking to each other at the moment.

"Unless he is the reason we're acting like a super bitch." Brooke said

Peyton immediately shook her head as she looked over at her, saying "No, this has nothing to do with him. I told you I'm just tired."

Brooke eyed her friend for a second before saying "So we're still on for tomorrow then, right?"

"Of course," Peyton said with a nod of her head as she forced a smile.

"Alright," Brooke said slowly as the bell ring "Sit with me on the bus tonight?"

"Yeah"

Brooke nodded as she got up and walked away from the table. Sending a glance over her shoulder to look back at Peyton on last time, Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw Peyton's head in her hands.

"My ass this has nothing to do with him." she muttered to herself as she approached the spot when Haley was hidden "What'd she do?"

"She waited a minute before walking away. It looked like she was texting."

"Good."

"Good," Haley repeated "So that's a good thing, right?"

"That's a great thing." Brooke clarified as she open the door to the school "That's exactly what I expected her to do."

"Good." Haley said as she tried to settle the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Relax Haley, everything's going to work out." Brooke smiled when Haley's face relaxed a little before continuing, "Or it could blow up in our face and we may end up never talking to each other again. But hey at least we can say we tried. Shop room, two o'clock."

And with that Brooke disappeared down the hallway leaving a speechless Haley behind. Right now, she didn't have time to reassure her partner in crime. She'd do that when they were waiting for their guy to show up. Now, well now she had to get to the tutoring center. She told Haley she had to do a little research and she didn't want to do it in the library because it was Peyton's free period and she would mostly likely be there.

It wasn't all a lie, she did want to research someone. She just didn't want Peyton to see who she was researching. Luckily, after a few minutes under Haley's glare, she gave in without asking to many questions, telling Brooke no one should be in there right now.

Setting her bag down, Brooke made herself comfortable before logging on to the internet. With a few quick strikes on the keyboard, Brooke's eyes widen at all the results that popped up. She expected a few, Peyton had mentioned something about him being arrested once but some of the titles she read literally broke her heart. There was one specific one that caught her eye though.

Clicking on the link she read over the old news paper article and her eyes went wide by the third paragraph and she heard herself whisper "Oh my god."

She immediately heard Haley's word echo through her head. 'If he were to just explain everything to her, she'd understand.' That was the one thing keeping her from jumping to conclusions because from what she was reading right now, things seemed pretty bad.

She quickly clicked on related links and was surprised to only see one. Even more surprised when she read that the mess just seemed to disappear. Everything was dropped and everyone seemed to move on with their life.

She knew the girl that was mentioned. Well, not really knew but Brooke knew about her. She had even talked to her once or twice and she vaguely remembered a time during her freshman year when said girl was involved in some type of scandal but details were guarded and it was hard for her to find out anything about a senior girl at the time.

A flash of blond hair rushed past the window and she quickly looked at the clock, surprised to see thirty-five minutes had past. Walking towards the window she caught a glimpse of who she thought it was sneaking in the back door closest to the library.

Brooke's lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed slightly. This was exactly what she wanted to happen. What she hoped would happen but now, she wasn't so sure if she wanted this plan to work. She was worried about her friend and she needed to see how he reacted when confronted with this new piece of information.

Logging off the computer, she shut it down before making her way out of the school. Easily spotting his car, she jogged over to it and leaned against the side, setting her bag on the ground, crossing one foot over the other as her arms crossed over her chest. There was a scowl on her face as she waited for him to appear. Somebody had some explaining to do.

_***One Tree Hill***_

Peyton sat at a table located on the upper portion of the library. Her sketch book was flipped open to her latest sketch but was pushed aside. Her Ipod sat to her left, she had given up listening to it after five minutes. She wanted to listen to the silence as she stared at her phone.

It's been nearly twenty minutes since she'd text Luke. All it was, was a simple yes or no questioned. Hell, he didn't have to even type out the word. A y or n would do but yet here she sat, twenty minutes later, staring at the offending piece of technology as if it were the devil himself.

She was pretty sure she had been chewing on the end of her thumb for the past ten minutes. The tip of it was numb by now but she couldn't seem to bring herself to stop. It bothered her. She could now admit that. She wasn't used to this. Even when she was fighting with Jake they at least tolerated each other and she's never cut off communication all together especially not this long.

Not that she was the only one to cut off communication. He hadn't really done anything either. That's what she kept telling herself but now, it really didn't matter who was at fault, she just wanted to talk to him. She hated this in between feeling. Not knowing where they stood with each other. Then the dread set in when she realized just how fast they fell apart.

She wasn't sure when it happened. They seemed okay when they parted last Sunday night. Even Brooke seemed satisfied with what she had witnessed. But then Peyton didn't call. She wanted to make him squirm for a little while. She wanted him to know she was still a little upset about being left in the dark. She felt a day would be long enough but then he didn't answer.

Suddenly, here she was five days later and she still wasn't sure she understood how it ended up like this. She was so lost in thought that she nearly fell out of her chair when the objected of her stare started to move. Once she regained her composure, she grabbed the phone and flip it open only to have a frown cross her face when she read what was written on the screen.

'Where r u'

Where was she? It was one o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday. He knew damn well where she was. She was a little proud to see he still knew how to work his phone but then the annoyance set in when she realized he still hadn't answered her question.

'School'

Short and sweet. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she pictured the eye roll she knew he sported as soon as he read it and she expected him not to reply causing her to drop her phone when it started moving in her hand.

'I know that. Where?'

For a moment she questioned why he wanted to know exactly where she was. The possibility of him waiting outside the school, waiting for her to ditch, awoke the butterflies that had laid dormant the past couple of days. But the feeling soon faded when she realized, even if he was, she wouldn't be able to leave. The bus was leaving after school so unless he stuck round and waited for her, she highly doubted they would see each other.

'library Y?'

This time she held the phone and took her bottom lip in between her teeth as she waited for a reply. After all he was pretty quick with the last one. Then a couple of minutes passed and she threw the phone on to the table in disgust. Obviously, he didn't feel like answering any of her questions today.

"I forgot how big this library was." he said as he walked up behind her causing her to let out a little yelp. He quickly covered her mouth and looked around as he took a seat "Shh…I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

She glared at him as he took his hand off her mouth, looking around to make sure she hadn't attracted any un-wanted attention.

"So why are you?" she said in a harsh whisper.

He laughed lightly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip as he started going through his phone only pissing her off more. Her eyes narrowed as she debated just getting up and walking away.

"I thought we should finally talk about this." he said as he slid his phone across the table.

Peyton looked down and read her text messages from earlier before shrugging her shoulders, saying "What's there to talk about? It's a simple yes or no question."

"That" he said pointing at the phone "is so much more than a yes or no question."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she pushed his phone away from her, saying "All it asks is if you still wanted to get to know Brooke."

"Yeah but what it doesn't ask is what's going on with us? Why haven't you called? Is there still a us to consider? Anything I miss?"

Peyton held her glare firm but he could tell by the look in her eyes that he was pretty close to the questions floating around in her head. Hell, he's been asking himself the same questions, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to do anything about it.

"You need to stop getting your relationship advice from Nathan." she muttered as she stared intently at table in front of her.

"Well, he is the guy that's been married for about a year and been with said girl pretty much since he was ten. He must be doing something right."

Peyton let out a puff of air as she crossed her arms over her chest, clearly annoyed and he shook his head, softly laughing as his eyes traveled down her body, taking in her attire and the smirk he wore turned into a full fledge grin. His eyes immediately snap back up to her face when she scooted the chair further under the table and the look on her face told him she wasn't to please with him checking her out right now.

"I see you're still mad." he observe as he let out a sigh.

When her eyes went wide, he knew he'd said the wrong thing and mentally cursed himself for not listening to Nate. 'Whatever you think you should say, don't. Trust me, it's always wrong at that point in time. Just let her yell at you and get it all out.' As her green eyes flashed with anger, he knew the yelling was about to start and he took a quick glance around to make sure no one was in hearing range.

"I'm surprised you know anything seeing as I haven't talk to you in a week." she started

"Hey, you were the one who hung up, I figured you'd call back once you were calmed down." he defended.

"The guy always call back, Luke." she exclaimed "You were supposed to call me back."

"Well, thanks for letting me know."

"You can't be serious right now. After everything that's happened the least you could do was call and apologize."

"For what?" he exclaimed, finally looking her in the eye

"For whatever it is that you're not telling me about."

"It always comes back to that, doesn't it Peyton?" he asked running his hand through his hair as he looked back to the table "I'm not telling you what happened. Especially here."

Peyton swallowed as she stared at him for a couple of seconds before gathering up her stuff, saying "Well, then I guess there's nothing left to say."

"I guess not." he said before getting up and walking away from the table.

He knew he should stay and just say I'm sorry or at least get her to the point where she wasn't as pissed off as she was now but he couldn't. Not after he saw the way her eyes glazed over. He wouldn't watch her cry, he wouldn't let himself be the reason for her tears, so he walked away before it could get to that.

He would call her later. That's what he decided as he walked out of the building. He would send her a text telling, well asking her to call him when she got back from the game and if she didn't, he would call her. Simple as that. He would man up, break down and call her. Smooth things over. For her, that's what he told himself as he dug in his pocket for his keys as he walked around the corner of the building and looked up just in time to see Brooke leaning against his car.

"You're the last person I want to talk to." he said as he reached for the door handle.

"Did I ever tell you I know a Jenny Johnson?" she asked and noticed how his body tensed up at the sound of her name "Yeah, most people used to call her JJ. She held my position at one time, if I'm not mistaken. She was a couple of years older than me, around your age. Did you know her?"

Luke had rested both his hands on the top of his car as he listened to her talk before turning his head to look at her, eyes narrowed and his voice dangerously low as he said "Trust me, whatever it is that you think you know, you don't."

"I suspected you'd say something along those lines." she said with a shrug of her shoulders "Tutor Girl did say that if you explained it to P. Sawyer that she would understand so I figured there's more to the story then what I know."

"Who in the hell is Tutor Girl?"

"Haley." she replied as if it was obvious.

"Haley fuckin' told you?" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, causing Brooke to take a step away from him.

"Haley didn't say anything Luke." she said once she found her voice "I looked you up."

"What?"

"I Googled you." she shrugged taking another step back "Found some pretty interesting stuff. Stuff that I'm pretty sure has to do with whatever you're keeping from Peyton."

Luke shook his head with disbelief as he opened his car door. The last thing he needed was to get in to a screaming match with her best friend right after he ran away from theirs.

"She's not stupid." she said before he had a chance to close the door. She waited until he looked at her before continuing "She's pretty curious to what your big bad secret is too. It's only a matter of time before she does the same thing. And if I'm right, then this something she needs to hear from you, not read it on the Internet. Because I can guarantee if she finds out on her own, that will be the end of everything- No matter what your explanation is."

"No one asked for your opinion." he muttered before closing the door.

As he started the car a knock came from the window and he rolled his eyes as he rolled it down, looking at her expectantly.

"Let me rephrase that. You have till tomorrow night to tell her because if you don't, I'll have to suggest it. She might not do it while I'm there or the next day but I know for a fact, eventually, she will."

_***One Tree Hill***_

Brooke looked away from the window towards her best friend who sat across from her. Peyton had her knees resting against the seat in front of her, a blanket covering her, her ear buds in her ears as she watched out the window. They were on their way back from the game and the bus was rowdy because of the win but it seemed as if Peyton had blocked out the world and was lost in her thoughts.

Brooke figured the little visit that took place in the library, that she wasn't supposed to know about, didn't go all that well. This was all part of the plan. Brooke knew Peyton and she knew if she got the two of them arguing before they actually sat down to talk, it would make the conversation go a lot smoother. She just didn't expected their arguing to go this far. Luke was obviously pissed when he came out of the school and Peyton looked like her dog just got run over ever since they boarded the bus this afternoon, but she knew from experience that it was a lot easier to talk to Peyton after the screaming match.

Now that they were on their way back to the school and the final part of the plan was coming into play. If all went well, Luke and Peyton would be cuddled up in bed tonight, hopefully with all their issues resolved and if it didn't, well then Brooke might just have to drop a bomb tomorrow night.

She waited until they pulled into the parking lot before bringing Peyton back to the real world by shaking her shoulder. They attempted small talk as they walked towards her beetle and Brooke sucked in a nervous breath. All she had to do now was make sure the parking lot was empty.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brooke asked softly as the last car pulled out of the parking lot.

"I fine, B. Davis. I promise." she said "But I'm going to skip Tim's party tonight."

Brooke nodded as she pulled the door open, saying "I figured."

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to be surrounded by a bunch of drunk teenagers right now" Peyton said as she looked around "So, I'll uh…call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on."

Brooke once again nodded, clearly seeing through her friends lie as she got into her car, saying "Go home and get some sleep, P. Sawyer."

Peyton laughed lightly and made her way over to her car as Brooke took off. She pulled her keys out of her bag before tossing it over to the passenger side of the car. Sitting down, she shut the door before putting her key in the ignition. She turned it only to have nothing happen. She sat there for a minute before trying to start her car again only to have nothing happen again. Letting out a string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush, she tried one last time.

Letting out a groan when nothing happened, she hit the steering wheel a couple of times before getting out of the car. Pacing back in forth, she stopped and seriously debating kicking the car just to make herself feel a little better before deciding it really wouldn't help anything. She quickly pulled out her phone and called for a ride.

"Come on Brooke, answer your phone." she muttered to herself as she listened to it ring.

"Hey." Brooke said as she answered the phone "Change your mind?"

"No, I need you to come back to school and get me. My car won't start."

"Oh…"

"Oh?" Peyton questioned "What do you mean oh?"

"I'm already at the party, Peyt. Not that I wouldn't come get you but my cars blocked in."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" she trailed off sending Haley a look before continuing "Alright, listen I'll look around to see if I can find the owner of the car so I can get out. In the mean time why don't you try calling Skills?"

Peyton sat there for a couple of seconds, just to make sure she heard right before asking "What?"

"Skills. You know Luke's friend? Call him."

"I know who Skills is. " Peyton said rolling her eyes as she started pace again "What I'm wondering is why you would suggest calling him?"

"Because I know you well enough to know that even though you deny it, Lucas is a major part, if not the entire reason, you've been so 'tired' lately. Skills just seems like the type of guy that would still answer his phone even though you and his boy aren't talking right now." Brooke explained as she looked over at Haley a little unsure. After seeing the nod of encouragement, she continued "Look Peyt, I'm going to head back into the party to see if I can find someone to move their car, call Skills, let him know what's going on and see if maybe he can come look at it or something. I'll give you call when I can leave."

"Wait Bro-"

"Bye." she said into the phone before hanging up and looking over at Haley "You're sure they'll show up?"

"Yeah, Nate wouldn't answer, he's too loyal to Luke but Skills wouldn't be able not to. He'd be to worried that she might need help. Besides if he doesn't you can just call and tell her you're on your way and when I get home, I'll make sure to mention Peyton's car trouble so they feel bad. Either way we win right?"

"Sure, whatever," Brooke said as she peeked out behind the bushes hiding them from sight "All I have to say is he better tell her what's going on after everything we've been through."

Haley narrowed her eyes as she sent a glare at Brooke. She wasn't too happy when she found out just who she needed to look up but she got her revenge by not explaining anything further then what she already knew. Eventually, after awhile of Brooke laying on the guilt, they came to a compromise. If Luke didn't come clean tonight, Haley would go with Brooke to talk to Peyton tomorrow and, if nothing else, try and help diffuse the situation as best as she could.

"It wasn't that bad." Haley finally admitted with a light laugh "It was kind of fun, actually."

"Says the girl who didn't have to pay someone fifty dollars to break Peyton's car."

"Hey, that was your guy, remember?" she pointed out before looking back towards the parking lot and frowned slightly "It doesn't look like she's going to call him."

"She better."

Peyton continued to pace as she stared at her phone. It surprised her to hear Brooke suggest Skills but she had to admit, he would probably come. She just wasn't too sure if that was a good idea with the way she and Luke ended things today. She could just walk home, it wasn't too far but then again, she'd have to walk back tomorrow and still have someone come look at it. Deciding it was worth a shot, she hit send before she could talk herself out of it and held the phone up to her ear. If he didn't answer, she would just walk home, go to sleep and deal with the real world tomorrow.

"Yeah."

"Skills?" she questioned

"What's up?"

Peyton made a face before asking "Is now a bad time?"

"Hold on." he said as he looked between Nathan and Luke before walking out of the room causing them to look at each other confused. Once he was safely out of hearing range in his room, he said "What's goin' on, Skinny girl? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine." she said as she let out a sigh "It's just my car won't start and I'm stranded at the school. Brooke's blocked in at some party and I know you live pretty far away but Luke and I aren't exactly talking right now, which I'm sure you know. I really didn't know who else to call-"

"Peyton." Skills interrupted "What's up? You want me to come look at your car? Give you a ride home?"

"Yeah, if you could." she said hesitantly as she took her lip in between her teeth.

"Alright." he said as he grabbed his jacket from his bed "You're at the school?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Skills." she said, letting out a deep breath

He laughed lightly and told her not to worry about it before hanging up the phone. He walked into the living room heading towards the door avoiding eye contact with Nathan and Luke at all cost. Setting his phone down on the table, he could feel their eyes on him as he bent down to put his shoes on.

"What's going on, man?" Nate finally asked

"A friend needs a ride." Skills reply "That's all."

"Huh." Luke said as he walked up behind him "What friend?"

"Just a friend." he answered as he stood, taking a step back when he realized how close Luke was. Giving him a look, their eyes traveled down at the same time, seeing the phone lying on the table. "It's no big deal, just a friend."

Luke grabbed the phone before he had a chance and a smirk played on his lips as he flipped the phone open, saying "Let's see if this friend has a name."

The smirk instantly fell off his face when he read the name of Skills last incoming call causing Nate to stand up and Skills to reach for the phone.

"What's wrong?" Luke finally asked

"It's nothing man. She just needs a ride and Brooke's blocked in at some party. She says her car won't start."

"Why'd she call you?" he asked, his voice dropping low as his grip tightened on the phone.

"Because, and I quote 'You two really aren't exactly talking right now'." Skills said, putting up his hands when he saw the glare Luke was sending him "Hey, her words not mine."

Luke let out something resembling a growl as he slipped his shoes on before walking out the door. Skills followed behind him and Nate had just enough time to jump into the car before he took off. The tires squealed as he took a corner a little too fast and Nate and Skills shared a look before grabbing on to the closest thing available to hold on to.

Nate waited until they crossed the bridge before pulling out his phone. He had a funny feeling that something was up. That added to how weird Haley was acting when she got home from school and the way she rushed out of the house, an hour before, without so much as muttering a word about where she was going just wasn't settling right with him.

"Hey Baby." her voice came over the phone.

He didn't miss the nervous tone in her voice, only adding to his suspicions, and asked "Hey, where are you?"

"The library." was her quick reply, like she expected that question "Why?"

"Peyton's car won't start and I guess she's alone in the school parking lot. I thought if you were uptown-"

"I could go get her." she finished for him "I'm sorry babe. You're probably closer than me."

"Yeah." he agreed his voice trailing off "I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye." she said before flipping her phone shut.

Brooke waited until the phone was shoved back into Haley's pocket before looking back towards Peyton, asking "Are they on their way?"

"Yeah."

Peyton tossed her phone onto the seat before digging around for her cheer jacket. Stepping out of the car, she pulled the jacket over her arms, zip the zipper up before shoving her hands into the pockets. Closing her eyes, she titled her head backwards and took a deep breath before opening her eye noticing for the first time how cloudy the night sky was. The gently breeze picked up slightly, causing goose bumps to appear on her bare legs. Knowing it could be a few minutes before Skills showed up, she climbed back into her car and started to dig around for her cheer pants.

"You alright, Peyton?"

She immediately froze when she heard the voice from behind her. Right away, she realized the very un-lady like position she was in and backed her way out of the car, straightened out her skirt before looking up.

"I'm fine Jake. "

He nodded his head as he looked around the empty parking lot before looking back at her, asking "You waiting for someone?"

"No." she quickly said causing him to give her a look. Letting out a sigh "Yes. My car won't start but someone's already on their way."

"I can take a look at it, if you want me to."

"That's okay." she said giving him a small smile "They'll be here soon."

"Really Peyt, it's come to that?" he asked, dropping his bag to the ground as he looked over at her annoyed.

"What's he doing here?" Haley hissed once she figured out who had just walked out to the parking lot "Did you plan this? Because I can tell you right now, Luke won't hesitate to start a fight. Not after what's been going on. Especially with it being just the two of them. He'll swing first and ask questions later."

An amusing little smile played on Brooke's lips as she thought of Luke hitting Jake once or twice. In her opinion, he still deserved a couple because of what he did to Peyton but when she noticed the glare Haley was sending her, the smile fell from her face.

"No," she whispered back harshly "He's not part of the plan. I thought everyone left."

Peyton stared at Jake for a second, feeling kind of bad. They were friends at one point. Since they were kids as a matter of fact but somewhere along the lines friendship bloomed into something more. Then something more wasn't enough. She never paid attention to the rumors of him messing around on her but she couldn't deny it when she walked in on it. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad anymore. Unfortunately, he decided to keep talking before she could say anything.

"Your car won't start and I'm offering to look at it for you. What's the big deal? We were friends at one point," he pointed out before walking towards her car "Pop the hood."

"Jake, it's fine really. My ride should be here any minute," she protested.

He simply rolled his eyes and moved to pop the hood himself causing Peyton to let out an annoying groan.

"You seriously don't have to do this" she muttered as she walked towards the side of her car as he propped the hood open.

"And it's seriously not a big deal." he mocked, before sending her a little grin.

"Jak-"

"So, what's going on with this?" he cut her off as he motioned towards the car.

"It won't start." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

He nodded his head as he squinted his eyes, looking around under the hood. Peyton watched, rather amused. He seemed to forget that she knew he knew nothing about cars. He was more into music, sports, not cars. He knew the basics, how to clean it, change the oil and spark plugs, things like that but still he wasn't the first person on her list when it came to fixing a car.

"It could be the alternator." he said as he stood up straight before looking over at her "Nothing getting any power. It's kind of hard to tell without any light, though."

She gave him a small smile, letting him think that she actually believed he knew what he was talking about before nodding her head, asking "So that's your way of telling me it's not going to start anytime soon?"

He laughed as he nodded his head, motioning towards his car parked in the far corner of the parking lot, saying "Let me give you a ride home, I'll come with you tomorrow to the shop. Make sure they don't over charge a pretty girl."

Peyton resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew once she heard his voice it would turn into something like this. She was cursing herself for not making him leave in the first place.

"I already told you someone's on their way to get me."

"Call em' and tell them not to worry about it" he insisted "We'll swing by Tim's party and then I'll take you home."

"No," she immediately said, shaking her head in disbelief "First, they're probably almost here and second I don't want to go to Tim's party; never planned to in the first place."

"Come on Peyton, I miss you. We used to be friends before all this happened. We used to talk to each other a couple of times a day." he said before letting out a defeated sigh "I haven't talk to you since your birthday. I just…miss you."

"I don't know what to tell you Jake." Peyton exclaimed, dropping her arms to her side "No matter what you say, it doesn't change what happened or how I feel. I'm not saying we won't be friends ever again but I am telling you that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Peyton-" His sentence was cut off when a car pulled into the parking lot and his face immediately hardened when he realized just who was coming to her rescue. "Oh I see why you wanted me to leave so bad."

"Really Jake?" she questioned with a glare on her face as she took a step away from him, there was no way she was letting anyone misinterpret this situation "Who else do you think I would've called?"

"You could have said something." he said, glaring at her as the car came to a stop a couple of feet in front of them "Before I wasted my time."

"I did!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him as she hear the unmistakable sound of car doors opening and definitely more than one person getting out but that didn't stop her from continuing. "Five different time."

"You alright, Skinny Girl?" Skills asked coming up from behind her, his eyes on Jake as he walked towards the car.

She gave him a smile nodding her head before looking back at Jake, giving him a look clearly telling him to get the hell out of there before something happened. Unfortunately, Jake's eyes were focused on something in Nathan's hand.

Even in the darkness of night, Peyton could see a hint of the smirk tugging at his lips as he reached his hand up. She could heard a click sound before light flooded Jakes face causing him to put his arm up to try and block it.

"Relax basketball star," Nathan muttered as he walked by him "It's just a flash light."

Jake's glare only seemed to intensify before he turned on his heel, walking in the direction of his car. A smile tugged at the corner of Peyton's lip as she watched him walk away. It was the first time he kept all his smart ass remarks to himself and walked away before anything else could be said. Although, if she was honest with herself she would have to admit that was more because it wasn't just Luke this time then out of respect for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm snake around her waist and before a word could be mutter she turned into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck, just breathing in the familiar sent and when she felt his arms tighten around her small frame, nothing else seemed to matter. Blame on who should have called who first or who owed who an apology disappeared. All her anger flew out the window and she was just happy to be in his arms once again. Relieved, the feeling she was so worried would be gone, was still there.

"You came." he heard her muffled voice

"You could have called me." he murmured, his lips curving up into a smile as he buried his head further into her hair, breathing in that familiar sent that lingered on his pillows at home.

She didn't respond but he felt her nod slightly before tightening her grip around his neck. He knew he should let go of her and get over to her car before Skills and Nate had a chance to do any real damaged to it but he couldn't bring himself to let go. The tension was gone, they weren't arguing or sending evil glares at each other. For the first time in a while they were just them; Peyton and Luke.

"Man, she ain't lying." the heard Skills declared causing Luke to look up "Nothing working. The light, the radio, nothing."

Luke laughed lightly when he noticed Nathan shine the flash around under the hood looking like he was unsure of what he was supposed to be looking at. Placing a kiss on the side of her head, he loosened his grip, letting his hands linger on her hips as he nodded towards her car, saying "I really should get over there."

She raised an eyebrow but nodded her head and watched him walk towards her car before following after him. Noticing her pants thrown over the window of the open car door, she grabbed them as she kicked off her shoes before pulling them over her bare legs.

"They were sitting on the seat, thought you might want em." Skills explained before looking over at her and shaking his head muttering "Luke's gonna be disappointed" before sending her a wink.

Peyton shook her head, laughing lightly as she bent over to put her shoes back on. As she stood up, she heard Nate and Luke going back in forth about the flash light before Luke must have grabbed it out of Nathan's hand before pushing him away from the car. Nate looked up, sending Peyton a grin as Luke mutter under his breath, sending a glare at Nate every few seconds.

"Her battery's disconnected."

"What?" came three simultaneous responses.

"Your battery's been disconnected." Luke repeated sending a quick glance at Peyton as he handed the flash light back to Nate, showing him where to shine it so he could connect it again "Did your car start after school?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, saying "We left as soon as school was out. I never went to my car."

"Was your car unlocked?"

Once again, she just shrugged her shoulders "It could've been."

Skills laughed out loud causing Peyton to send him a glare and he shrugged his shoulder, saying "It's just, if you've learned anything from us, it's to make sure your damn car is locked."

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something." she sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nate and Skills laughed lightly while Luke sent her another look before looking back at the battery, saying "So, anyone could have done this."

"I highly doubt someone purposely unhooked my battery."

"Peyton," Luke drawled out, nodding his head towards Skills "Battery's don't just disconnect themselves. Someone had to do this."

Before she had a chance to reply, the car roared to life and Skills got out of the divers side, looking mighty proud of himself. Nate dropped the hood down and they nodded at Peyton before walking back towards Luke's car wanting to give them a minute to talk.

"Do you have a towel or something in here?" Luke finally asked, nodding towards the car before looking down at his hands.

Peyton looked unsure but nodded her head and walked towards her car to find something to clean his hand with. Stepping out of the car, she handed him an old t-shirt she had laying in the backseat causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"It's old." she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Laughing slightly, he started wiping off his hands, nodding behind her, saying "I guess you're my ride home."

She looked confused before looking behind her, noticing for the first time that Skills and Nathan had left. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips but she quickly wiped it away before turning back to him.

"Then let's get out of here." she said as she walked towards the car "The faster I get you home, the faster I can get home and go to bed."

A smirk crossed his face as he watched her stomp towards her car before slamming the door shut. He knew she trying really hard to act annoyed but there was no denying the smile that crossed her face when she realized he was stranded. Shaking his head, he walked around the car, the smirk growing slightly when she beeped the horn, telling him to hurry up.

"Finally." Brooke exclaimed when Peyton's car left the parking lot "I didn't think they were ever going to leave."

Haley laughed as they came out of hiding, walking towards Brooke's car that was parked around the corner "So, do you think it worked?"

"They left together didn't they?"

"That doesn't mean they'll stay together."

"Oh Tutor Girl," Brooke said as she looked over the top of her car "You have so much to learn."

Peyton drove in silence through the streets of uptown. Every once in a while she would steal a glance at Luke and noticing how he looked deep in thought as he stared out the window.

"I don't think Jake messed with my car." she suddenly said

Luke laughed as he shook his head. He was pretty sure he knew who was behind disconnecting her battery and he was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Me either." he finally said, stealing a quick glance before looking back out the window "I wouldn't have let him walk away if I thought he had anything to do with why your car wasn't starting."

Peyton nodded as she slowed her car down outside out her house. She got out of the car before Luke had a chance to question her and started walking around the car when she heard him get out. She started walking towards the front door waiting for him to catch up.

"So, this is your house?"

"Home sweet home." she said with a light laugh "I thought you've been here before."

"Yeah," he said with a nodded of his head "to drop something off on the front porch."

Peyton laughed as she went to open the door but stopped when he placed his hand over hers on the door knob.

"Is your dad home?"

Peyton was taken back by the look he wore. For the first time since she's met him, he looked nervous, scared almost. A smile crossed her face causing him to roll his eyes but she shook her head side to side, saying "Don't worry Luke, Daddy's not going to be home for a while."

"Daddy." he repeated softly swallowing hard casing Peyton to laugh out loud.

He glared at her as he walked into the house behind her. She shut the door and kicked off her shoes as he walked into the living room. She watched as he looked around but decided to intervene when he started to look at the picture hanging on the wall; most of them of her, her and her father, some of her and her mother and some of her and Brooke. It was when she saw that oh so familiar smirk cross his face, she decided it was best to garb his hand and pull him up the stairs towards her bed room. Stopping outside of her door when he tugged on her arm slightly.

She sent him a questioning look as he let out a sigh, saying "Is your web cam off?"

"What?" she asked wondering why he would care about that.

"It's just…" he trailed off causing her to bit her bottom lip to suppress the giggle that was dying to escape "Well you said you talk to your dad on that thing and the last thing I want is for him to see us in your room. Alone."

"You know, you seem pretty scared of a man you've never met." she said, her tone dripping with amusement as she raised an eyebrow "Afraid he might ask you what your intentions are with his daughter?"

Luke simply glared at her causing her to roll her eyes as she started to walk in her room, mutter "Fine, fine. I'll turn it off."

Even after she announced it was safe, he stayed rooted in his spot. She waited a couple minutes before walking back towards the door, saying "What? You want me to close the blinds to?"

He rolled his eyes when he saw the smirk she wore but sucked in a silent breath before walking into her room, sending a quick glance towards her computer sitting in the corner. He wasn't too sure what the reason behind his nervousness was exactly. He guessed it was because he'd never actually went to a girls room to hang out before besides Haley's. Usually when it got to this point he and whoever occupied his time at the moment, had lips fused together and clothing was being ripped apart.

That and he wasn't too sure just what was in store for them. When they parted in the library today, he was sure he'd seen the last of her. So when she called Skills it was too good of an opportunity to give up. He'd hoped they would have a chance to talk, that was the whole reason he told the guys to take off if they got her car started. He never thought he'd end up in her room, alone, in an empty house.

Peyton took off her jacket before tossing it over the monitor, letting out a sigh as she rolled her head side to side. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. She hasn't gotten a lot of sleep the past couple of nights and it finally seemed to be catching up with her. As they boarded the bus after tonight's game, she was exhausted and felt disgusting. Her head was starting to hurt from her ponytail and nothing sounded more appealing then taking a nice, long, hot shower before climbing into bed.

"Skills was right you know." he whispered softly in her ear causing her to jump and turn around noticing for the first time just how close he was "It is rather disappointing."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, she felt a tug on her cheer pants before they fell to the floor around her ankles.

"Lucas Scott." she immediately protested as she reached down to pull her pants back up.

Expecting this reaction, he grabbed her hands and redirected them around his neck before running his fingertips across her bare arms, down her sides finally coming to a stop at her hips.

"Come on Peyt," he said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip "You know this is my favorite outfit you own and since you simply refuse to wear it for me, I should be able to enjoy it for a minute."

"You'd see more of it if you came to the games once in a while."

"You've never asked."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped out of his embrace but he couldn't help but notice her cheer pants now laid over in the corner and she was now walking around the room gather up some clothing, barefoot in her cheerleading uniform. And he'd be lying if he said that wasn't the hottest image he's seen in a long time.

"I hoped you enjoyed it," she said bringing him out of his thoughts as she walked towards her bathroom "Because I'm getting in the shower now."

The smirk he was trying too hard to hold back now adorned his face and he took a step forward causing her to laugh as she gripped the door knob.

"Alone." she clarified before shutting the door in his face, the sound of the lock clicking into place followed seconds later.

_***One Tree Hill***_

"Turn here." Nate said

"Man, where the hell are you taking me?" Skills said as he pulled into the driveway of a house "Who the hell lives here and how in the hell do you know them?"

Nate just laughed as he unbuckled his seat belt. Skills rolled his eyes as the car came to a stop and he looked at the car in front of him for a second before looking back to Nate.

"Is that your Range Rover?"

"Let's just say I'm pretty sure I know who unhooked Peyton's battery." Nate explained causing Skills to raise an eyebrow "Or at least who got someone to unhook her battery."

Skills laughed as he shook his head before looking back at the house, asking "Well, who does she know that lives here?"

"Two words: Brooke Davis."

A smile crossed Skills face as the puzzle started to fall together. Nate laughed as he got out of the car.

"I'll see you at home man."

Nate waited until Skills nodded before shutting the door. Leaning up against the side of the truck he watched as Luke's car disappeared from sight before looking down at his watch. If his suspicions were right, he figured they'd be pulling up any minute now and a smirk crossed his face when he saw head lights shining down the drive way as a car pulled in. Once the car came to a stop, both of them stared at him through the window for a couple minutes before finally stepping out of the car.

"Funny," he said once Haley's door opened "this doesn't look like the library and when'd they move it uptown?"

"I told you no one would believe you were at the library, Tutor Girl." Brooke said as she walked towards her front door "I mean come on, who actually goes to the library to hang out? On a Friday night of all nights. Get real." she paused, taking a breath before looking over at Nate "So did it work?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said "He hasn't called for a ride yet so I take that as a good sign."

"I'm a genius." Brooke said, looking mighty proud of herself, sending a small wave towards the couple "Night guys."

"Night Brooke." Haley said, laughing lightly.

Nate nodded his head as he walked with Haley towards the passenger side of the car.

"Was I really that obvious?"

Nate laughed as he open the car door for her, saying "Nah baby, you played it cool. I just know you to well."

"I'm sure." she sarcastically replied as he closed the door. She waited until he backed the car out of the drive way before asking "Peyton's car wasn't too broken, was it?"

"Don't worry about it Hales. Luke took care if it." he laughed lightly before looking over it "So just what was this little plan of yours?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she started revealing the secrets of operation Leyton.

_***One Tree Hill***_

Lucas made himself comfortable on Peyton's bed before picking up the sketch pad off the table. It had been nearly forty-five minutes since she slammed the door in his face. He knew she was out of the shower, the water had shut off a while ago and he'd heard her banging around in there but he didn't know how much longer she'd be.

He's occupied himself once he heard the shower turn on. Checked out her massive vinyl collection, a smile came to his face when he saw the gift he gave her proudly displayed, he noticed the picture Haley was supposed to burn hanging proudly on her wall, intently studied her art work covering her walls, read just about everything she'd written on her closet doors but eventually, he grew bored. That's when he saw it. It was just sitting there, pretty much begging him to pick it up and flip through it.

He knew she'd be mad. If it was one thing he's learned about Peyton Sawyer, it was that she was extremely private when it came to her art work. He was surprised to see some pictures hung on her wall but then again he knew she didn't have people over to often either. He'd always been curious to see what was hidden behind the black cover but anytime he try and sneak a look, it would get slam shut and a glare would be sent his way.

The first couple weren't anything major. They were good, a lot like the drawings Nate took from the back of her car. Good but just random stuff. It wasn't until he got to the page towards the back of the pad that he stumbled across some much more interesting drawings.

He heard the click of the lock and slammed the book closed, setting it back on the table, glanced at it to make sure it looked undisturbed before looking back towards the bathroom door as Peyton walked out.

Any coherent thought left his mind and all he seemed to be able to do is stare. She stood there in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts and an old t-shirt. Her damp curls hung around her shoulders. Gone was the makeup that usually covered her face and her cheeks were now clear of the R that adorned her cheek moments before.

"You're still here."

"Didn't know you wanted me to leave." he said as he started to get up.

"No, it's fine." she immediately said causing him to sit back down as she walked towards the bed "I just didn't expect you to stay. Things seemed pretty final when you left today."

"Yeah," he said as he let out a deep breath, laying back against the bed, tucking one hand under his head as he stared at the ceiling "Not my greatest moment."

"Me either." she softly said as she sat on the bed by his feet, bring her knees up slightly before resting her chin against them "So…"

He let out another deep breath as he ran his fingers up the back of her leg, lingering for a few seconds before tracing the same patter back down, asking "Do you know a girl named JJ?"

Peyton thought about it for a minute before shaking her head slightly and he looked back down before asking "How about a Jenny Johnson?"

"I really don't know her. I knew who she was, I mean Brooke pretty much idolized her at one point but I don't think I've actually ever talked to her. It's been years since the last I've seen her." she paused for a minute as she gave him a look "Why?"

"I dated her." he blurted out

Slowly nodding her head, she replied "Okay. Well, that's really not a surprise. I figured you dated girls before me."

"No, that's not…" he paused to gather his thoughts, trying to figure out a way to explain the situation without her freaking out "I really liked her. Haley hated her, Nate wouldn't acknowledge her and Skills…Well, you've met him, even if he disliked someone, especially a girl, he has a hard time actually being mean to that person so he was more on my side just so I would have some support but I knew he really couldn't stand her either."

Peyton let out a nervous laugh as she nodded her head in agreement. It reminded her of how they acted towards her when they first met but for some reason her stomach was twisting in knots. This was definitely starting to sound like a break up speech but she couldn't seem to find any words. So she sat there with her mouth closed and listened.

"We were really good together and we had a lot of fun together outside of the bedroom which was a first for me-"

"Luke just get it over with." she suddenly said causing him to look at her confused "Obviously, you ran into her or something. You don't have to let me down gently just tell-"

"What? Oh god Peyton no. Haley would kill me." he said once he realized what she thought was going on "I'm trying to explain what's going on."

"Oh."

Then there was silence. Luke was horrified at what she thought and was now thinking of another way to explain things. A way that would minimize the mention of her and Peyton just sat there waiting for him to continue.

"We dated for a while and Haley kept telling me something was up and even Nate, who still went to Tree Hill High at the time, said something didn't feel right but I didn't " he pause, inhaling deeply as he shook he head "didn't want to hear it. I found out later that the entire time I was just a stand in to make her boyfriend or ex boyfriend, I'm still unsure, jealous."

Peyton nodded her head when he shot her a glance. A lot of things that were unclear to her before where now clear, Haley's strong dislike of her even though they really didn't know anything about each other, Nate's intentions speech and the hot and cold attitude.

"Anyway, she sent me a text one night to meet her at the beach. People didn't like an uptown girl with a downtown boy so we rarely ever went out together. I thought it was strange that she wanted to meet but it was late so I went. When I got there it was pretty obvious it was a party but when I tried to leave she pulled me behind some rocks a couple yard away from the party. Well," he once again paused and took in her body language to see if she understood where this was heading "things were getting pretty…hot I guess you could say. Then the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with five guys on top of me."

"The beach brawl." he hear her mumble under her breath

"That's what the newspaper called it." he half laughed before looking at her curiously "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Huh?" she said looking up at him confused before shaking her head "No, I heard that at school. Everyone was talking about but most people thought the senior boys made it up. You know, one last bang before graduation."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he shook his head, looking back towards the ceiling, saying "Well it wasn't. Let me tell ya, I got my ass kicked. The last thing I remember was getting hit in the face pretty good then nothing. I woke up in the hospital some time the next day with a police officer outside my door. I thought at first it was so no one could come and finish the job" pausing, he let out an ironic laugh as he rubbed a hand over his face "I soon realized it was so I wouldn't be able to leave. The doctor came in and talked to me for a second, check me over and then the cops came. They were asking me all these questions, they refused to let me talk to Nate, who was waiting in the waiting room with Hales and Skills. It was when I heard the words attempted rape that I demanded a lawyer. I knew enough at that point to know whatever it was that was going on wasn't good for me."

He stop talking for a couple of seconds to let her process everything he had told her and wait until he saw her nod before continuing "I found out from my lawyer that she was saying I was trying to rape her and the guys who beat my ass were just defending her. I told him what he called my version of what happen and Haley, Nate and Skills all offered to testify but he said we would cross that bridge when we got to it. First we had to wait until I would be able to leave the hospital and be taken into custody. A couple days later I was sitting in my room, waiting for the cops to pick me up when Skills, Nate and Haley walk in. Haley was beyond happy and I could tell by the looks Nate was giving me, that he'd tell me whatever it was that was going on, later. Later I found out they, as in Nate and Skills, went to Charlie."

"What a minute, who's Charlie?"

"You were doing so good, Peyt." he said through a groan but a smile crossed his face because that was the first indication she gave that told him she really was listen to what he had to say.

"But I don't know who Charlie is." she said as she scooted closer to him, now sitting Indian style by his waist "Charlie's the only person I don't know in this story. Who is he? Or is it a she?"

Laughing lightly, he rubbed his free hand up her bare thigh, resting it once the tips of his fingers rested just under the hem line of her shorts, before saying "Charlie's a guy from downtown."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, clearly telling him she knew there was more to it than that and that she wanted him to explain.

"Fine." he said let out a deep breath "Charlie pretty much run's downtown and a couple of spots in the surrounding area. Has for a long time. A lot of people are afraid to go against him and a lot of the kids get swept up in his life style. He chased after Skills and I for a while and then Nate once he showed up but my uncle was around at that time and he made sure we kept our nose's clean as best as he could. I guess he saw us fighting one time and said he wanted us on his crew because we were trustworthy and obviously didn't take any shit from anyone, whatever that means. I mean this guy didn't know anything about us. We were just kids. Eventually, we learned Charlie knew everything there was to know about us. He's not a stupid man. All of his moves are carefully thought out. He doesn't attempt anything until he knows the outcome will be in his favor."

"So when he had a chance to get you, he jumped at it."

"Oh yeah." he confirmed "Charlie put up a lot of money to make the whole situation disappear. A lot of money and as he explained it, I would work for him until the debt was paid off. I refused to deal with anything dealing with drugs and all the other things he runs with and he was fine with that. He actually wanted me to run his money. To make a long story short, when someone doesn't pay him, he calls with directions and I go collect."

Peyton once again nodded as she fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. She glanced up, asking "How'd Nate and Skills get involved?"

"The first time I had to do a run, I was a little late dropping off the money. Let's just say Charlie made sure I got the message that, that was unacceptable. The next time I got a call, they wouldn't let me leave until I agreed to let them come. Charlie was over-joyed when the three of us showed up. After a couple runs, he told us we should be getting paid for all our hard work and that's when he decided to give us a cut of the money. We refused to take it. We knew there was more to it than that and as it turns out, it was his way of keeping us on his crew longer. Him giving us money cut down on the payment of what I owed him and when I pointed that out, he just laughed and threw a bag full of money saying enjoy."

"Is that why you guys live so comfortably?"

"What? No." he said shaking his head before stopping and letting out a sigh "Kind of. We really didn't want anything to do with that money. It was tainted and it didn't feel right to spend it. We kept throwing it in a box and eventually Haley put it up somewhere. The next thing I know, she's handing me a piece of paper with a lot of zeros, telling me that's who much money we had. A year later, we're opening TRIC and the rest is history, I guess."

Then the silence hung in the air again. Luke glanced at the clock and was pretty surprised he had just summed up the past three years of his life in a twenty-minute conversation. As he looked back towards Peyton he was unsure of what to say or do. There really wasn't any more to the story. Sure, he could go further into detail if she wanted but that pretty much summed it up.

"We only have a couple of runs left." Peyton looked up confused and he explained "Before he's paid off. Haley figured it out one day."

She nodded her head as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth before looking at him, asking "What happen to the guy's that kicked your ass?"

He laughed lightly as his hand made its way up to her hip, sneaking it's way under the bottom of her shirt, tracing patterns on her back before saying "In order for my situation to disappear theirs kinda had to too. Like I said, a lot of money was paid."

Brushing her finger across the bandage hidden under his shirt, she asked "Does this usually happen?"

Making sure he was looking her in the eye, he said "No, that's a first."

"How'd it happen this time?"

Holding eye contact he swallowed hard before saying "I didn't have my gun on me."

Once again, silence fell over them. Peyton seemed to in deep thought about everything and he let out a sigh before sitting up a little, saying "I should probably get going, let you think-"

"No." she said, looking up to meet his eye before she pushed back onto the bed. Waiting until he was comfortable, she laid her head against his shoulder, her hand rest against his chest, her leg crossing his body resting just under his belt, whispering "Just stay a little while longer."

"Okay." he easily agrees as his left hand rested behind his head, his right had pushed her shirt up a little and was now tracing the curve of her body with his fingertips.

She was tired, he knew that much when he saw her in the library earlier today. She it hidden well but he could see the faint hints of bags under her eyes and she obviously had very little patience.

"Luke." she mumbled against his chest.

Titling his head to the side, a faint smile tugged at his lips when he realized she was barely awake "Hmm?"

"Who's your uncle?"

"Go to sleep, Peyton." he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Fine." she breathed out, but he could feel when she smiled against his chest.

That wasn't a conversation he wanted to have when she was half asleep. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her about him. His uncle was the relative, besides Nate, that he would want to talk about. But she needed sleep so, even though his shoulder was falling asleep, his shirt had become uncomfortable because of the wetness of her hair and he was in jeans, he hated sleeping in jeans, he laid there. Gently stroking her bare skin. For her.

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Shut off the light." was her sleepy reply as she cuddle further into his embrace.

Laughing lightly, he reached his hand up and clicked off the light beside her bed. It wasn't too long later when he felt her steady breath against his neck and he realized he'd probably be sleeping in his jeans tonight.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone pushes that little button to review, I just wanted to say that I am, in no way, shape or form trying to down play rape. It is a horrible crime and I believe that whoever chooses to commit such a crime should be prosecuted to the fullest. With that being said, false accusations is a sad part of it. It does happen and that is what I needed to happen for the story to continue. I'm an truly sorry if it offended anyone. That was not what I was trying to do.


End file.
